Imprinted on a Broken Soul
by simplegirl42
Summary: Lela is huanted by her dreams, making her closed off to people. Paul imprinted on her, but will she let him in? It becomes worst, with new visitors coming into town. *Paul/OC* Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Well I decided to make a twilight fan fic, because I wanted to try something new. Plus I'm into werewolf stories about Paul and own characters. So I came up with a plot and everything for this story, so hopefully it will turn out great and won't take me long to write. In this story Paul has never imprinted on Rachael, instead he imprints on a character I have created. So now you may read on if anyone reads these authors's notes lol.  
**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

**Chapter 1:**

New school and it sucked. I didn't want to go, but if I didn't go I still have the problem of figuring out what to do for the rest of the day. I really didn't know what I was going to be doing for the rest of my life, actually. But it didn't matter. None of it really matters. My fingers twitch in anxiousness and keep twitching. I try to hide it but nothing escapes his eyes for long.

"This place is small but eventually we'll be able to call it home," Ethan said soothingly, glancing at me with his golden brown eyes from the driver's seat. I continue looking out the window from the passenger seat, not responding to him. He moved us here to this damp, isolated, greeny place called Forks. The population was not much. It was quiet small town with not a lot of sunshine but instead dark gray clouds ready to burst. Perfect place for him to hide. My fingers were twitching again, this time it was hard to stop them but I tried.

"You're going to the school on the reservation though in a couple of days. I found that school was more appropriate for you to attend, if that's okay with you?" Ethan inquired again, but was mostly stating the information to me. I again didn't respond. I wasn't picky; plus I really don't care about going to school. Ethan only glanced at me again when my twitching fingers could no longer be controlled and my hand started shaking. His eyes glided back to the road as he spoke. "You didn't take your medicine today did you, Lela?" He asked calmly, though he knew the answer. Ethan was so use to me not responding to most things, that it never bugged him, because me and him were almost the same. He was quiet but not closed off to people, instead he was collected and professional always. He cared for me though and that I knew. Me on the other hand I'm quiet because I not really social. I'm closed off to people because most closed me off. I would only give Ethan more of a response and more of my thoughts to him because I known him since I was born. He's practically like my brother even though he's not.

I tried to make my shaking stop but it ran up my arms. I never like taking my medicine; I hated feeling like I'm not able to control myself on my own terms. I hated knowing that the medicine was supposed to make me better, make me function right as if I was broken. Ethan took one of his hands off the steering wheel and placed it on top of one of my trembling hands. Then it stop, the calm flowing feeling eased over me like a gentle wave soothing out the bumps of the sand. Ethan had that effect, that gift. "Take your pill's when we get to the house," he said in a soft request that was slightly a demand. His hand never left my hand during the silent ride to our new house.

Once we got there, he took his hand off mine, stepping out of the car. I got out too, to look upon are quaint little one story house. It was a shabby light brown color, slightly faded, house with a red door. It had two pine trees companying the front yard while the forest trees spread out from behind the house. The house was closer to the reservation area, little out ways from the main group of housing around Forks. The closest neighbors are in front of us about a good 60 feet. We were the only house on this street probably cause of the forest was closer to this house than others.

While I was examining the house from the outside, I guess Ethan went and got my pills, because he came back from out of the car with a bottle of water and my pills, giving them to me. I didn't notice I had started twitching again until I tried to grasp the bottle and the pills from his hand. I was able to get them under control enough to grab the stuff he handed me. While I swallowed the pills and drowning my mouth with water, Ethan grabbed all our bags from the car which was like 5 boxes and like four bags not including my backpack in the passenger seat. He took them and brought them into the house that I was now suppose to call home, but it didn't feel like home yet. I walked in after him, grabbing my bag form the passenger seat and glanced around the house.

Ethan must of have had this house prepared before our arrival since it was decorate the best he could managed. The living room was on the left while the kitchen was in the same room separated slighty by the kitchen bar. The Kitchen was white tiled and had light blue sponged walls. The living room on the other hand was sponged with a hint of peach since the walls weren't completely white. There were two shabby, green couches facing the TV. Pass the kitchen slash living room was a hall way. Leading down the hall way there were four doors. One was the bathroom that I would have to share with Ethan and the other two were bedrooms. The last door was a closet for coats or blankets or anything.

Ethan let me pick my room and left me alone to decorate my room. I only set up my stuff that I had brought with me and put my clothes away in the closet and drawers. The house wasn't that bad and my room wasn't half bad when I was done with it. I laid down on my bed exhausted from unpacking and traveling for the day since it is now 7 p.m. and I already had dinner that Ethan made me. He was a great cook. He was pretty much good at anything. I wonder why….my thoughts drifted on and off till I fell asleep.

_I blinked. It was dark. Why was it so dark out? I un-cradled myself and stood up looking around the trees that lined up all around me. Where was I? Suddenly a sorrowful sound hit my ears of a wolf howling. I looked in the direction in which it came. I felt like it had called for me in agony. I raced in the direction. Somehow I knew it wanted me and only me. The hollowing stop and I stopped too, wondering what happen to the calling. Lighting struck from up above followed with a loud boom. Rain pelted down on to my skin soaking me through the bone. I glanced around now confused with my surroundings, looking everywhere through the line of trees till I met a grey wolf looking back at me. I gasped and fell back on my butt, terrified at how big and mean this wolf looked. His teeth were showing, giving me a nasty glare. I paced backward on my butt way from the wolf in panic. It continued to glare at me then hunched its back legs and leaped at me. The wolf's paws were on either side of me and it lowered its head so I was staring right into the wolf's eyes. I saw my reflection in those eyes and how terrified I looked; my heart was pounding in my chest. Suddenly thunder cracked loud in a boom turning everything white._

I slowly opened my eyes and notice it was still night time and that I was still in my clothes from today. I got up not caring to be quiet, because there was no point in trying. Ethan would hear me regardless because of his good hearing and the fact that he doesn't sleep. I grabbed my pajamas and headed for the bathroom. Once I was done showering I slipped on my gray sweats and long sleeve black shirt. I wore black a lot and long sleeves a lot. I dried off my auburn hair that looked browner when it was wet. I walked out the bathroom and went back to my bedroom that was the last room in the hall way. I gazed out my window that had a perfect view of the back yard and forest that was by my bed.

My heart sped up at the sound of howling wolves. Then it slowed, realizing I do live by a forest. I wasn't scared of wolves but being in some place different always makes you weary for awhile. I laid back down and closed my eyes for sleep that came and brought me away from my worries.

When I woke up, it was already noon and Ethan was gone, leaving me a note that says he went to apply for a job. Not like we needed the money, but he needed something to keep himself busy while I was out at school. After getting ready for the day in black skinnies and my forest green long sleeve shirt with a black shirt on over the long sleeve, I went outside. I wasn't much of a stylist, because I wasn't that good at it. I walked around for a while in the small town of Forks and ended up on the reservation on accident. I continued to walk along minding my own business and headed to the beach when I saw water ahead. On the beach was pretty quiet, it was the middle of October, I figured no one be out here, which I was right. No one was really out here, it was kind of cold. Makes me wish I brought my sweater.

While walking along the beach a little awhile longer, the cliffs came up ahead into view. I saw movement up on the cliffs. People were up there being loud and pushing ,it looks like. Then out of nowhere someone falls off the cliff and I swear my heart almost stopped. They hit the water and I almost had a heart attack from what I just witness until I hear some voices hollering and cheering as another boy jumps off the cliff willingly and plunges into the cold icy water. They must be crazy. Its hell of cold out and there out here cliff diving from high up. Who the hell is dumb enough to do that?

I continue walking while ignoring the boys' stupidity as each one of them jumps off the cliff. By the time I get near the place where they had jumped off, they were all out of the water on the beach laughing it off like it was nothing. They weren't even cold. They notice my presence almost immediately each staring at me. I was going to walk by them but you know how small town people are. All small town people know each other, so they must have known I was new since I stuck out like a sore thumb since I don't even live on the reservation. Plus I'm pure white compare to these russet skin colored boys. They all looked exactly alike but different at the same time. They had cropped black hair and muscles like good looking muscles. What were they, part of a steroid club? Seriously, they were huge guys.

"Hey there," one called out to me, making me stop in my tracks.

"Hello," I said cautiously in a voice loud enough so they can hear me.

"You new here?" another boy asked me, smiling. He must be friendly because he came up to me.

"Yes, I just moved to Forks," I stated nicely.

"Oh so you don't live on the reservation. Well any way, my name's Seth," Seth said greeting me with a smile and sticking out his hand for me to shake.

I took it shyly looking down. "Lela," I answered the unspoken question, letting go of Seth's hand that was unusually hot for them just getting out of the water. The one who greeted me first stepped closer to me as well.

"I'm Jake. So whatcha doing on the reservation, if you live in Forks?" Jake asked curiosity feeling his voice, but he didn't say it like I couldn't be here.

"Walking around. Getting use to everything," I said swift and to the point. "You do know you guys are crazy for cliff diving in this season, right?" I asked unable to help myself.

Most of them laughed at what I said. It wasn't funny but they thought it was apparently. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the guys," Jake said after laughing and pointed to each boy as he said their names. "This is Quil, Embry, Collin, Jared, and Brady." I nodded to each boy as an acknowledgement. Some said hi and some just nodded back.

"And the other one Paul, still being a douchebag, is still up on the cliff taking his sweet time to jump," Quil said indicating with his head where Paul was with an annoyed face. Right when I looked upon the cliff was when the figure of a guy jumping perfectly off the cliff and into the water. He made a huge splash, guess he's a show off or something. When he swam to shore, he cockily shouted how his was the best jump out of them and the biggest one, while he shook his hair free of access water. Every one told him to shut up and when he got closer, Jake introduced me to him. I looked at him; he was dripping wet and the water slid off of his body quickly, like he was too hot for the water to cling to him. When our eyes meet at first it look like he was irritated. Then all of sudden he became very stunned like he had saw a ghost or a horrific sight. I glance over my shoulder, well Ethan wasn't here, so what's got him all wide eyed and having an awed face.

"HA! It has happen to you now," Quil shouted in victory, while the others were shocked by Paul's reaction. What was up with this? Why are they now staring at me in a weird way like I'm part of them or something. Then some started smirking finding this awkward situation amusing.

Paul's face suddenly became angry with a hot glare shot towards me. What the hell did I do? "Damn it! I can't believe this," Paul shouted and stormed away fast and was out of sight in no time. Jared stayed silent with a slight curve of his mouth twitching, not watching Paul walk way. While Seth's eyes followed Paul's figure then his eyes came back to me, smiling happily. Quil was still happy and was laughing at Paul's reaction for some reason. Embry was laughing too with Quil and they were both joking about it but I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. Brady and Collin were smiling and staring at me as well as did Jake, as he turned back to me.

"Would you care to join us tomorrow for a Braque?" Jake asked nicely towards me.

I was going to decline but Seth interjected, "That's a great idea!" Seth said wheeling with excitement at Jake's idea.

"Yes please come, it be a joy to have you there," Quil said from his place on the sand, grinning from ear to ear.

"I-I would but sadly I have to unpack before school starts up for me, so sorry," I said nicely even though I lied with the unpacking excuse. There was something weird about them and the way they were looking at me.

"Aw well maybe next time" Seth said kind of disappointed then shot right back up again, "So where do you live at in Forks, so we can stay in touch?"

His question was little surprising since I wouldn't expect them to want to know where I live. Instead I just gave them my cell number and I parted my ways with them. They sure acted like I was going to be hanging with them a lot, but maybe I'm reading into their looks too much. Nope that can't be it.

When I got home Ethan was there with dinner already ready. He told me he got a job at a store and ask me about my day. I told him about the boys I met, but left the part out about their stares and that Paul kid. Ethan thought it was good I met new people but didn't like the fact they were all boys. We said night to each other after our talk as I head to my room.

I stayed up late that night with thoughts haunting me in the back of my mind of the past. I wrote down the stuff I thought of to make me sleepy, it didn't work. My mind drifted to Paul, the guy I met today. My brain was wacked with confusion. Why did he become angry at me? I didn't do anything.

Sighing I gazed out my window and did a double take, I could of sworn I had saw a grey wolf glaring at me from the forest. But nothing was there when I looked the second time. I searched the woods one more time with my eyes but there was nothing. I laid back down thinking my brain had had it and was now creating stuff up. I closed my eyes to see the wolf's glare combined with Paul's. It lingered in my mind until I was almost sleep when I heard the howling of the wolves that woke me right up again, till visions on the past crashed down on to my heavy lids so that I only saw the crash that killed my father every time my eyes shut. Shivering from the cold, exhaustion took me and brought me back to my nightmares.

**A/N:**** Please forgive me for misspelling anything and for bad grammar if you find it. I hope for you to review and tell me if you like the start or not and if you're intereste****d in the story. Flames are welcome because I find them encouraging to do better. So Review Please. Also you can always go to my profile to see if I'm working on the story or not because I update it every time I write another page or not. **

_***Side Note***_** Any of you who read my other stories I want to let you know I am working on them.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters or anything related to the book**

**But I do own Lela and Ethan since I created them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is going smooth so far. Hopefully I didn't do so bad on this chapter. Please Review after reading the chapter it be most helpful :). Well here's the second chapter. **

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

**Chapter 2**

With barely any sleep at all from last night, I got up to the sound of my alarm. I really hate those annoying beeping sounds; they drive me insane. I shut off my alarm and walked out of my room to the bathroom where fix myself up before heading back to my room to put on clothes for school. Ugh…. school. I put back on my black skinnies form yesterday, since they weren't really dirty, and put on a white, long sleeved shirt that had sliver graphic designs traveling up the sides. I grabbed my backpack that had the supplies I need for school today. I left my room with my gray hoodie in my hands as I stop in the kitchen to see Ethan had already prepared me breakfast. I ate quietly, contemplating on how school might turn out for me today.

I finished my breakfast and went to brush my teeth one last time. When I came back out, Ethan was ready to drive me to school and to go to his job; it looks like since he was in a uniform. He drove me to school in a comfortable silence and stopped a little ways way from the school and slightly smiled at me. "I figured you hate to be the only one being dropped off since most of these kids drive themselves or walk so I'll just drop off you here," he explained in a monotone yet there was slightly amusement in his tone, his posture was relaxed and content. I nodded to him and looked out the window at the school from the distance that we were at. He knew me so well. I hated attention, it was already bad enough that I cause attention by not being normal with my muscles spasms and not being so social. I took after my father with the not being social part. Other than that, I'm clearly to blame for my muscle spasms.

"Good luck and try to have a good day," Ethan said caringly as I was about to get out of the car. I turned back to kiss him on his icy cold cheek and got out of the car. "You too," I said in a monotone voice as I shut the car door and began to walk to the school. I could hear the car drive away as I slipped on my gray hoodie leaving my hood up to cover my face. Surprisingly it wasn't rainy yet even though the clouds looked menacingly. As I approached the school students began to notice me and figured I must be a new kid.

The bell rang signaling everyone to go to class, and the students that were outside headed for the front doors. Walking into the hallway it was slightly crowded with kids going whatever way to their first period. I, on the other hand, walked around until I found the office. Which I did as the tardy bell rang and got my schedule and locker number from the receptionist. I followed the hallway numbers until I got to the room number my first period was in which was Math. Like at my last school I was seated in the back of the room which was fine with me. I didn't like being up front, it feel like the teacher was always watching what you were doing. Who wants someone breathing down there neck anyway?

My other two classes that came after math were History and Spanish which were exactly like first period no one talked to me and I was seated at the back of the room. Of course I got stares from the other kids so I wasn't completely invisible. It's just no one really wants to make friends with the new kid, since they already have their cliques. I understand, because I never talked to new kids either at my old school even if I was a loner. Stopping at my locker before I went to lunch, I dropped off my books that were textbooks for History and Math. I still had my hood up, because it was one way of ignoring stares. I place my pills' bottle in my locker; I haven't taken any today which Ethan would get mad about but I haven't had any shaking anxiety attacks today so why bother. Every day I try to shake off my anxiety attacks but it always seems to shake me up at least every couple of days or so. It causes my muscle spasms that first are twitching fingers then shaky hands that travel up my arm, shorting my breath and increasing my heart rate. The doctors give me anti-anxiety pills and antidepressant pills as well to calm these anxiety attacks.

After I shut my locker, I walk to the lunch room where most of the commotion was coming from. I really wasn't going to have anything to eat because I usually didn't trust cafeteria food. So I walked around the lunch room finding a empty table in my sight when I started heading towards it. I notice the group of boys that I saw the other day before sitting at the table while I was walking to the table. One of them must of notice me because I heard one of them call my name. I turned around to see that Jake was the one to call my name and was slightly standing up from his chair.

"Lela, come and join our table," Jake called, motioning me with his hand, with a smirk on his face. Some of the boys were now looking at me to see my response or if I was going to sit with them. At first I shook my head no, remembering what happened the other day with everyone being weird.

"Please Lela, sit with us," Seth pleaded, turning around in his chair to give me a sweet boyish smile.

"Come on stop being so shy and sit with us," Jake said encouragingly, looking like he was about to come get me so I could sit down with them.

"We don't bite... hard," Quil said glancing at me with a sharp toothy grin. I examined the table and I noticed everyone that I had met the other day but I also noticed there was a girl there, as well that I didn't know, who was sitting next to Jared. They looked like couple. I walked over to their table no longer resisting and got welcoming smiles. Jake let me sit in his chair while he got another one for me. I looked around to see almost all the guys have piles and piles of plates stacked up of cafeteria food that they were chowing down.

"What brings you to this school; I thought you said you lived in Forks?" Embry asked his face clam and mellow. Everyone looked expectedly at me for an answer; all of them had curiosity in their eyes.

"Yea, I live in Forks, but I got registered over here," I brushed off easily. It solved their curiosity of me a little bit. Soon they started talking, not really talking to me but included me sometimes in their random conversations. Most of the guys just joked around about stuff.

I was content being around them. They were like a family of brothers all gathered around together on a thanksgiving feast. Is it like this for them all the time? I think guy's become better friends with each other, than girls do with each other. There's a lot of back stabbing with girls; with guys it just I have your back you have mine. It's that simple.

"So Lela, why didn't you get anything to eat?" Seth asked curiously and slightly concerned. Which was weird, why is he concern about me? Before I could answer that, I was interrupted by the guy I completely forgot about that came from behind me.

"She's probably on a princess diet. Ain't that right, red?" Paul sneered, like he was disgusted to find me with his pals. What was his problem? Gosh damn it! I just looked at him from behind me with a blank face, not responding. Why should I? It will only intrigue him to insult me more. Jake, Seth, Quil, and Embry gave him a glare. Jared, Collin, and Brady made no commentary to Paul's remark. I notice then my finger's started twitching. Crap, got to go before anyone notices.

"Why do you have to be such a douche?" Quil rhetorically asked as he went back to eating his food.

"Yea, that wasn't nice, Paul," Seth agitated, still glaring at him.

Paul shrugged it off as I stood to leave, grabbing my backpack off the lunch room floor. Jake glanced at me concerned at my leaving. "You don't have to go," Jake stated apologetically, watching me get up.

"Yea, don't tell Paul scare you off," Jared said participating in not getting me to leave with the group. While his girlfriend was giving me a apologetic look.

"His bark is worse than his bite," Quil added teasingly and was shot a heated glare by Paul.

I looked back at them giving them a fake smile, hiding my hands behind me in my back pockets. "Thanks for letting me sit at your guy's table, but I got to stop by my locker before class, so bye," I said politely in a soft voice and walked away from their table and Paul. When I had got to my locker, my shaky hands were harder to control but I managed to open my locker. I took out bottle water from my bag and made sure no one was around. I was suppose to take these prescription bottles to the nurse, so they can verify that I am allowed to have them but that means I would have to take them every day. Which, I'm trying to prove I don't need them. Never have before the changing point in my life that turned everything around for me. I took my pills and my hands had stopped there shaking, but I did manage to spill some water on my shirt. Oh well means I'll be sipping up my jacket all the way now.

Right when I shut my locker the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and to go to your class. I pulled out my schedule and followed the numbers on the doors until I found my English class right as the bell rang. I walked in to give my teacher my schedule to stamp out and to supply me with the things I need as other teens talked and stared at me. One of the pairs of eyes I felt steaming into my head, made me turn to look at who was staring at me so intensely. And my chocolate brown eyes met pure dark brown eyes in an instance. Paul was in my English class, staring at me. He must have got heat from his friends, because he wasn't glaring at me this time, which was a change. The teacher talked my ear off, I wasn't really listening as she hand me the stuff I needed, but she told me to take a seat in the empty desk at the back of the room. The seat was away from Paul, which I was happy about, and the lesson the teacher gave I paid not mind to.

When the bell rang, the next class I had to go to was P.E. I was excused from changing into P.E. uniform for today but I was suspected to change out for tomorrow's activity. Today though all I did was watch the other's play volleyball in the gym. I also figured out that even though boys and girls have different locker rooms it was a co-ed P.E. class. Great! (Not!). Reason for the not, Paul was in this class as well. So I figured I might get hit in the head one of these days by a ball, since Paul doesn't like me so much.

After P.E. was over, I visited my last class of the day which was Science. It zoomed by pretty quick as to where I didn't have to do much just sat there like in my other classes and lucky Paul wasn't in this class. When the final bell rang, I went to my locker grabbed what I needed and headed out of the building. Ethan wouldn't be able to pick me up since his job schedule interfered with me getting out of school. So I walked home, which didn't take me that long, only like thirty minutes.

Once I got home, I did my homework, not putting much effort into it because it was pretty basic stuff the teachers had given me. I had finished at 4 o'clock, when I heard the door unlock and in came Ethan from his first day of work. His gaze found me as a light smile tugged at his lips. He headed toward the kitchen and unclipped his name tag, leaving it on the countertop. I got up from the living room floor where I was doing my homework at and strode over to the kitchen. Ethan had begun taking items out of the refrigerator, I'm guessing to make me dinner.

"Working at the grocery store have any perks?" I asked sarcastically, leaning against the kitchen bar as I watch him cook. The corners of Ethan's mouth twitched in a very bad held back smile.

"Same kind of perks you get from going to school. Work," he answered his tone showing that he was completely amused, as he kept his eyes on the food at the stove. Silence fell between us for awhile until my food was ready and Ethan served me my dinner at the bar. I sat on the bar stool and started eating my dinner as Ethan was leaning against the kitchen countertops.

"Rough school day or mild so to so?" he asked his tone perking with interested.

"Lot of stares, but yes, it was a mild day," I said, taking another bite and as I swallowed I continued. "I saw those boys' again that I had met the other day. Apparently they go to the school on the reservation," I said my tone light, rolling my eyes at the last part.

"Ever gonna tell me these boys' names or am I gonna have to guess them?" Ethan questioned, lifting up one of his eyebrows. His face was amused; he was teasing me for giving so little detail.

"Guess," I stated trying to keep my voice serious, instead of laughing at him, but it was clear on my face that I was amused as well.

Ethan acted like he was thinking by rubbing his jaw and staring out into space. "Cody, John, Peter, Jack, Brian," Ethan listed the random names off the top of his head and was thinking of one more name by the looks of it. I smiled, totally amused. It was obvious he was just picking simple names which made me want to roll my eyes. "And… Paul," he continued, making me all most choke at the name he listed. Why did he have to pick the name Paul? I started coughing after the almost choking attack, Ethan's eyes immediately became concern. Then in a second he was behind me patting my back, trying to help. I was able to stop coughing with the help of my drink.

Ethan came to face me then. "Guessing I got one right then," he lightly joked but still was serious when he asked if I was alright?

"Yea, yea I'm fine. You just caught me off guard because it's not part of the group of 6 boys I told you about. He was someone else I met that was part of the group of 6 boys which now means it is 7," I lightly hinted the last part kind of shrinking in my seat for lying to him earlier.

Ethan's gaze at me never faltered, "Why didn't you tell me about this seven boy then? Also name the other boys while you're at it too," he said, not mad but it was hard to tell with his poker face.

I sighed and put my fork down in my plate. "The guys' I met names were Jake, Seth, Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin and Brady. Paul was also part of their group but I met him a little afterwards. I didn't tell you about him because he doesn't like me much for whatever reason," I explained, watching Ethan's face to see if his poker face falters. Ethan eyes studied me as he took in my answer.

"How do you know he doesn't like you much?" Ethan asked crocking his head to the side, clearly contemplating on my answer.

"Well right when he met me, he just stared at me then all of sudden he snap saying Damnit and left. I really don't know what his probably was," I said, watching Ethan's eyebrow knit into confusion.

"And you didn't do anything for him to say that?" Ethan asked, trying to figure out the situation.

"Yea, like I'm the one to start trouble," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You never know, teenagers tend to do pretty strange things. It's the stage of rebellion for everyone," Ethan said, chuckling to his own comment ad at my comment.

"Well thanks for dinner, I'm going to start making my protesting signs now," I said placing my dishes in the sink and turn out of the kitchen, planning on going to my room.

Ethan laughed at my joke and started to wash my dishes in the sink. He only does it because he's a lot faster at doing it than me. When I got to my room, I was absolutely bored on what I should do. I laid on my bed for a while until I heard the TV on in the living room. Ethan must be watching something. I decided to go take a shower then go join him in watching TV. After my shower and putting on my pajamas, I went to the living room to see Ethan in his lounge around clothes, which included his blue checkered pajama pants and a long sleeve black shirt. He looked up at me when he heard me. I walk up to our green shabby couches and sat in the single person couch since he was on the two seated couch.

We watched the reality TV show for a awhile in silence until he broke it. "So you never told me if you made friends. Did you sit by yourself at lunch?" Ethan asked in a casual tone of voice, staring at the TV.

"I don't think I made any friends but Jake invited me to sit with him at his table of friends which were those guys," I answered honestly looking over at Ethan. His eyes shifted to me in interested.

"Was Paul there at Jake's table?" Ethan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well at first he wasn't but when he came to the table, I left," I said, fidgeting with my fingers now. Ethan eyes narrowed at me slightly, giving me a questioning look.

"Why did you leave? What did he say?" Ethan asked slightly concern.

"Well he didn't say anything that bad, it's just…. That I got an… I was starting to get one of my anxiety attacks," I said kind of nervous about how Ethan was going to react. I know Ethan doesn't get mad but I can't help the feeling that I might get yelled at. I use to get yelled at lot but never by Ethan. Ethan is always calm, totally opposite from my father.

"Did you go to the nurse for your medicine?" Ethan asked in monotone. I shook my head, biting my lip, looking away from him. "You didn't go to the nurse to fill out the medical papers?" Ethan asked, not to surprise that I didn't do it. I shook my head again. "Do it tomorrow. I won't let you get in trouble for having pills on you that you need in case of an attack. You do understand they need that information so they don't think you're a drug addict if they catch you, and so they are aware if anything bad happens. I'll call the school tomorrow too to make sure you take care of it tomorrow at school," Ethan stated turning back to the TV to watch. I had no choice now, which wasn't great. Ethan knows how I don't like people knowing about, but he says the school should be the exception, because they have the right to know.

We only talked couple more times in side comments about the show but soon I was ready for bed. I got up off the couch and started to head to my room and whispered a night to Ethan. He said night back to me. I fell immediately to sleep in my bed, loving the comforting sheets. But comforting sheets don't help my mind defend off against the nightmares of shining lights, a car honking, the shaky impact, and the scraping of metal. I didn't hear the wolves that night as I was drowned in my nightmare.

The next morning, I went to school early thanks to Ethan. I filled out everything for me to have certification of having my pills. Fortunately the nurse told me I don't have to take them every day, but as long as I left them with her and come to take them when I need them. Kind of stupid. If I keep going to the nurse everyday someone gonna suspected something's wrong with me. After I was done with everything with the nurse, I went to my first period since the bell rang. All my morning classes were a drag, I hardly paid attention.

When the lunch bell rang, I stopped by my locker to drop my books off. I decided not to head to lunch, because of the incident with Paul yesterday about eating with his friend, so I went outside to the front of the school. I sat by the arches near the steps, leaning against it. I was in the shade and it felt cool. No one was out here. Guess it means I'm the only loner at this school. I wouldn't say I'm proud to be loner but it's easier than dealing with drama of high school life. I really don't have a problem with people. I'm a people pleaser, believe it or not, but I'm just quiet. Some people just take my quietness the wrong way. I stared off into space for most of lunch and when the bell rang, I got up and went to English class.

When I got into class I sat down in my seat, soon the other kids filed in, filling up the room. Paul strode in quickly and glancing around the room. When his eyes caught sight of me, I could of sworn I saw relief flicker onto his face, but it went away. He sat down in his seat with a look of frustration like he was having a mental battle within himself. Wonder what got him all confused. Wait, why do I care? The teacher shut the door as the finally bell rang. She was cheery today and explained about what we were going to do the next few days. It was something having to do with writing a paper but I paid no mind since I was just doodling in my notebook that was for notes. I only looked up when the teacher said my name.

"… so Lela would you please," the teacher said looking expectedly at me. I have no idea what she had said before my name. What did she want me to do?

"Could you repeat what you just said, I didn't quite hear you," I said, feeling queasy in my stomach all of sudden since most of the students eyes were on me.

The teacher gave me a grim tight smile, clearly she did not like the fact I wasn't listening to her. "I said would you mind introducing yourself to the class and reading the bit I told you to write yesterday so the students here will be a little more familiar with you," the teacher said, gesturing for me to come up. My stomach knotted more and I felt rigid. What piece of writing? She never told me about it. Unless it was when I was drowning her out while she signed my schedule. Oh man, the class is going to find out. No they won't. They know nothing, give them nothing to think. No, I can't do it.

"Lela, now would you please come up here and introduce yourself," the teacher demanded, clearly frustrated. The students were looking at me for what my delay was about. I was slowly able to get out of my seat and walk to the front of class. Give them nothing to think about. The teacher smiled bitterly at me as I turned around to face the classroom. I gulped noticing everyone's eyes on me, my stomach knotting tighter and my chest felt heavy. I opened my mouth to try and speak but it was as if nothing could come out. One of my fingers twitched.

"Sometime today," the teacher barked out in a polite voice. I flinched at her words slightly, closed my mouth, nodding yes. I balled my fists up to try to ignore my nervousness and gazed over the class again. I tried to stare at the wall to forget about them but my eyes locked on to Paul's interested gaze. I broke eye contact and locked my eyes on to the floor. What do I say? What do I say? It's too late already, they all ready know something's wrong with me. Why can't they stop staring?

My finger's twitched again and my stomach was still knotted. I felt like I'm being compressed, as if I had a ton of weight on my chest. I tried to speak again, but all I could think was they know. My fingers were twitching badly inside my jacket pockets. Last thing I know was I was outside of the classroom and was hastily running away as the teacher called after me in the hallway. I didn't stop. I knew it was better than being in that classroom, because my chest already started feeling lighter and my stomach unknotted.

I went straight to my locker, but in the process of opening it I remembered I don't have my pills in there. I quickly walk to the nurse's office. She made me lie down for awhile before giving me my medicine, because she wanted to see if I absolutely needed it. What a dumb-ass. She finally gave me my pills when my arms started shaking. Then she made me lie back down for about thirty minutes to let the medicine kick in and by that time, my fifth period had already started. I sat up when she directed me too and asked if I felt better and if I would like to go home. I told her I wanted home. She let me dial Ethan's cell number and I told him I want him to take me home. He agreed to take me home and said he be there in just a bit. I hung up the phone and the nurse sent some student aid to get my stuff.

When I got a text from Ethan that he was here, I signed out from the nurse's office and left. It was pretty empty in the hallways, because class was still happening. When I was almost about to reach the front doors, I got firmly turned around by some one's hand. I came face to face with Paul. At first I was slightly scared to what he was going to do, but his eyes were not filled with hatred, or rage. He looked like he was out of breath as if he's been running around. I could tell though he was slightly confused as well as frustrated, like earlier, but at the same time he looked concerned.

"Where were you?" Paul asked demandly with a sharp tone. I step out from under his hand. Who was he to ask me about my business? I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Out of class," I said in monotone with a blank face. He studied my expression trying to read it, he never will.

"I saw you come out of the nurse's office," Paul stated his eyes narrowing at me. I stared back at him for a little while longer like I didn't know what he was talking about. "Why did you run out of class? Why did you have to go to the nurse?" Paul asked with a questioning looked as I continued to stare blankly up at him.

The silence surrounding us was intense. He wasn't budging and I wasn't either. Soon I turned from him and began to walk away. "My business," I said in a quiet voice, that it sounded as a whisper against the halls. He didn't come after me for answers like I thought he would, he didn't try to follow me. I left him standing there in the middle of the hallway without an answer as I walked out of the school doors.

**A/N: Well thanks for reading but please leave a review of what you think so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters but I do own Lela and Ethan since i created them.**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I finished chapter three and I was able to overcome one of my writers' blocks! Yay! So please be nice. I worked hard on it and it was difficult to keep them in character but yet little out of character with each other because they connect in a certain way. So please review after reading.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed :D**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

**Chapter 3:**

_(Paul's P.O.V.)_

The buzzing of my alarm clock woke me up from my light sleep. Irritated by the stupid buzzing, I hit my alarm clock. I heard a crack and the buzzing stop. Guess I broke it. Mom is going to be pissed at me again. Groggily, I got up rubbing my eyes. Sam had some us up till 12 o'clock in the morning running patrols. I was part of that group until Sam said I could go home and sleep. Problem was it was hard to sleep regardless. Reason why? It was because of her, Lela.

She was the cause of everything. The way I'm feeling right now, like I'm missing something. Well someone is better term actually. I didn't want to imprint. Why, because I didn't want to become a sick love puppy, like Jared. I wanted choices; I didn't want to have to obligate those choices in order to include my imprint. If I wanted to go somewhere do something, I could just do it without having to submit to some one's permission. I didn't want a collar, I wanted to roam free. Its bad enough I have to submit to Sam's orders constantly but he's a good leader. He only uses the alpha voice if it's absolutely necessary.

At first when I saw her, everything changed of course. I knew she was the one for me. I recognized the familiar feelings that the other pack members felt when meeting their imprint. It was all too familiar, how I was drawn to her, how her very breath kept me to the earth, the swollen feeling in my heart that ached for her barely coming alive in her presence. She was mine and I was hers. But as soon as I realized she was holding me to the earth and no longer gravity, I snapped.

I became completely furious at her for coming to ruin my freedom and at myself for imprinting. I tried my hardest to forget about her for those couple of days. But my mind kept coming back to that first appearance of her on the beach. Her mid length red-brownish hair, lying perfectly straight onto her shoulders, that caught the dim light of sunshine, making her hair more red than normal. Her hair contrasted against her pale skin beautifully as well as did her big milky brown eyes. Her face still dazzled me at how beautiful she was. She had full lushes light pink lips, a button nose with light freckles dancing upon it and her cheeks. She was slim with little curves I could tell behind her sweats and long sleeve shirt. She was absolutely prefect in my mind and that had frustrated me. I even went to some girl's house that goes to my school, to see if I could forget Lela, but when I saw the girl at her house, nothing aroused in me. Not even when the girl was clearly eager to see me there and invited me straight in. I didn't take advantage, I couldn't do it. Worse thing was though; I didn't want to do it. I knew I was screwed. I couldn't ignore the imprint; I couldn't break the imprint so I was angered at these new feelings that were rising in me.

When I saw Lela was at my school sitting with my pack brothers, my temperature was boiling. I couldn't stand seeing her there but at the same time wished for her to stay there to sit with me. My pack brothers were all amused about this situation. They found it funny that I'm trying to ignore the imprint, so I can still have my freedom of doing what I want and when I want to do it, or who I want to do it with. They also think I should just give in and there waiting for me to cave, to see the hot headed wolf be submit to one solely girl. I knew nothing about her, for all I know she could be a stuck up red head who likes to be bossy and loud. Who wants to live with that the rest of their life? Way better not to have an imprint.

That was my thoughts on her before she totally freaked and ran out of class. I found it was weird and it intrigued me at the same time. In class I tried to ignore the impulse to follow her and make sure she was okay. I didn't even know her. When I went to gym though, I notice she never came to class. There was a constant nagging in my brain that something could of happen to her. I then left gym to have that stupid thought stop nagging me in the head.

I search everywhere in the school until I pick up on her vanilla, peanut butter scent. I also thought that was a weird scent for her to have. It was almost too sweet but it also drove me nuts. I loved her scent. Another thing I hated about her. When I finally got close to her scent I slowed to a walk and caught her coming out of the nurse's office. I was immediately overwhelmed with concern, something was wrong with her, this annoyed me very much. As I turned her around to face me I asked her my questions with a sharp note in my voice. Clearly I wanted answers. I thought I was going to get them since when I first turned her around she looked scared but then her face went blank. She acted as if she had no idea what I was talking about. This interested me, because what does she have to hide. When I asked her my question again she turned away from me. From me! But it wasn't in a stuck up away. It was as if she didn't want to explain, like she wanted no one to know. Then when she whispered it's her business, too quietly for a human ear to hear, I knew she had a secret. Maybe a whole bunch. Who knows?

She left me there in the hallway without answers and a whole lot of questions that began swarming in my head. Then when she was gone, I noticed I cared. I cared for those answers. I wanted to know her secrets, to find out everything about her and to have her know she can trust me with everything. The mysteries of her blank stares, her quiet behavior, her careful words, and her incident in class began to infect my brain the whole night to get barely any sleep.

As I got up from the bed, I pulled on some torn, faded jeans from the floor. I pulled a white wife beater out of my closet, slipping it over my bare chest. I hardly ever wore shirts, mostly I wear them for school other than that, bare chest all the time, because it's too hot for shirts, though it was close to winter. I grabbed whatever I could from the frig and ate it on the way out the door, swinging my backpack over my shoulder. I walked my way to school, taking my time since there was no point in showing up to early. I made it to school with ten minutes to spare before the bell rings. I made my way to my locker inside the building and grabbed the things I would need for next period, putting them into my bag. Shutting my locker with force, I went to find Lela to see if I could get an answer out of her. I wanted to get her talking; hopefully I won't have to apologize for my behavior earlier. I hate apologizing.

I couldn't detect Lela scent anywhere, guess she's not here yet, but I did find Jared and Embry. They were by their lockers talking about some sort of bet they were trying to make. My ears picked up on it and it was about me. Of course it was.

"I swear ten bucks that Paul will keep fighting against the imprint for another week," Embry said confidently, determination in his eyes.

"Deal, Paul will soon be head over heels in no time about her," Jared stated, agreeing to the bet, with a slight smug expression on his face.

"I won't be whipped like you, Jared," I stated, mad that they are talking about me and imprinting. Jared shot a glare at me, clearly pissed that I wounded his pride.

"I'm not whipped, soon enough you won't be talking when your all over your imprint and can't ignore the feelings with in you," Jared shot back, venom in his words.

"At least I'll be on top when dominating my imprint," I said harshly, hitting below the belt. Jared and I glared at each other, ready to hit each other and attack. Jared knew what I said wasn't true and I knew it too, but there were some days when Jared would just get back from Kim's house and think about it while he's a wolf. It was disgusting to know each other's sex life, to see it as if we were there. Jared couldn't help it sometimes after getting back from Kim's house; at least Sam was more mature and concealed his thoughts about Emily and his sex life. I think he does that mostly for Leah's sake, though. Big cry baby she is, always bitching. As me and Jared's glare war continued we slightly and slowly became to relax and back off. That's when I noticed her scent was in the hall.

I turned my head to see where she was. She was by her opened locker grabbing books. She must have felt my stare, because she quickly took a glance at me, and immediately after that she shut her locker. She then hurriedly walked away into the mass of moving students. I could no longer see her, though when she turn the corner. Well apparently she was avoiding me. Probably knowing I'm going to keep asking, till I get some answers. Well she can hide all she wants; her scent always leads me straight to her. I took a step, planning to go after her but was stopped by Embry's complaint.

"Crap, he's already become interested in her," Embry said slapping his forehead; clearly he was relying on my stubbornness to win the bet. Jared crossed his arms with a smug expression on his face.

"Won't be long now," Jared said cockily, leaning against the locker. Embry groaned, disappointed with his head down.

"Shut up! Go run back to your master, Jared and Embry, go find something better to fuckin' do, like find out who your dad is," I snapped pissed at both of them. I had enough of this shit. Both of them shuted up, like I intended, but Embry looked hurt at mention of his father and Jared's face became hard with no emotion.

"And I thought Leah was the only bitch but apparently there's two now," Jared stated, shaking his head at me.

"Seriously low blow, bro," Quil said from next to Jared. Wow I didn't even notice him approaching us, weird. My brain is too focused on Lela.

"Shut up Quill, you have no say in this," I barked out at him. Before he could say another word, he was interrupted by Jake.

"How about all of you shut up, that would solve most of our problems, now wouldn't it?" Jake bellowed slapping me on the back, his face serious and agitated. Since he was the second alpha all of us obeyed though I gave him a slight glare. "I got some news so listen up," Jake stated and everybody's ears perked up wanting to know the news. "Sam and I picked up on a trail last night, a vampire trail," Jake paused for emphasis on the seriousness of the news and then continued, keeping the volume of his voice low, "It's not one of the Cullen's but will be sure to ask and see if it's a friend of theirs."

How disgusting! I can't believe were still working with those bloodsuckers and having to still accommodate them, and it was all because of Jake's imprint Renesmee. I still hate Vampires, and I'm hoping this new found vampire we get to kill. I just rather go and find the stupid leech and kill it without consulting the Cullen's. What if while were consulting the Cullen's that leech decides it's hungry and goes out for a kill, what then ah? We're suppose to protect people and yet were going to wait to discuss with the Cullen's about it. I say let's kill the bloodsucker before it attacks my Lela. Wait… MY LELA? What the hell? Crap! Stupid Imprinting. Jared's probably gonna win the bet.

"When did you guys come by the trail?" Quil asked immediately interested.

"3 o'clock this morning," Jake stated, accurately.

"Was the trail cold or hot when you found it?" Jared asked, his battle strategy already working in his brain.

"Cold, it was faint, traveled pretty far west then the trail vanished and was washed away by the rain," Jake answered, in full report mode now. "Sam would like us all to transform after school and meet him for a pack meeting," Jake informed us as the bell rang. Everybody started going to their first period. We all nodded are heads to show we understood and split ways to go to class. All the morning periods my mind was constantly on the new vampire that was in town and what Sam would discuss to us about what we should do. I hope we get to rip the vampire a part. It's been pretty boring ever since the Volturi left and Cullen's becoming are 'friends'. My mind was also on Lela. I tried to see if I could spot her during passing periods but I couldn't find her. Guess I'll have to wait for English to interrogate her.

When lunch came, she wasn't in the lunch room at all. Wonder where she goes for lunch. Maybe she brings her own lunch or something so she never has to eat here. Man, I need answers about her. After sitting with my pack at lunch and chowing down the Cafeteria food, the bell rang. I walked to my English class thinking about how I would approach her to get to know her. I got into the class before the bell rang. Some students were already sitting and chatting and others were coming into the classroom at the same time I was. Lela was here already. She sat in the far back with her head down with her hood up, not talking to anyone. I took my seat, not taking my eyes off of her. As soon as the bell rings, the teacher slapped her ruler to her palm, trying to get the attention of the class. Everyone's eyes gazed up to the teacher, quieting down.

"Today class, I will assign you partners to write that assignment I talk little bit about to you guy's yesterday. The writing assignment is about describing your partner without any adjectives. You'll first have to get to know your partner real well in order to even begin this paper. This paper is not about what are your partner likes to do or not to do. It should not be written like a factual report. It should show what the person is like without describing them in words. For example, you could write a short story about them that shows there personality without saying what their personality is like. Or you could just write in the form of metaphors in describing them. There is a bunch of creative things you could do with this to write your piece about your partner. This paper should be at least three pages, typed, and double spaced. It will be due in two weeks, because like I said, you will have to get to know your partner. Now, any questions?" The teacher asked, looking around the room when no one raised their hand, the teacher continued. "Alright, now I have a list of the partners of which I assigned you and there is no switching," The teacher said seriously, glaring at some kids who began to talk. "You get who you get and for the rest of the period you'll talk with your partner. Now, Gavin and Jose. Zachary and Nicole. Tiffany and Roxanne. Louis and Liset. Nelli and…." I drowned the rest of the names she called until I heard my name. I was hoping I get partnered with Lela. It would make it easier since I wanted answers and I could also get to know her form this assignment.

"…and last pair is Paul and Lela. Now that you know who your partner is, get with them and start discussing," the teacher said and went to sit down in her desk as students began to get up and move. Chatter filled the room and I went to sit down by Lela in the back. She looked up finally and it seemed like she wasn't really please to have me as her partner. It was difficult to read her facial expressions they were very composed. Now all I have to do is get her talking, but before I could figure out where to begin the teacher got up and came over to us.

"Lela, I would like to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't aware of your condition," the teacher said, talking quietly so only Lela could hear but I heard her too. She gave a sweet smile before she walked back to her desk and she placed a piece of paper down on to Lela's desk. What condition was the teacher talking about? I gaze steadily at Lela for a long while, just studying her. She wasn't looking at me but she looked peeved about what the teacher said. She quickly and swiftly placed the paper in her backpack as she continued to gaze in the teacher's direction. Then she quickly glanced at me then looked down at her desk. Time for interrogation.

_(Lela's P.O.V.)_

Stupid teacher. Couldn't she have like waited till after class to apologize instead of saying it to me while other students were around. I know she talked quietly but I'm pretty sure Paul heard her 'cause he had confusion written all over his face after she said it. Seriously, why are teachers so dumb? I was slightly glaring at the teacher who was sitting in her desk grading papers while the class chit chatted with their partner. Another stupid thing was this assignment and the partner she assigned me with. Out of all people she gave me Paul to work with. I glanced at him for like a second to see his expression, he was staring at me. Great. I then looked down at my desk. Where would me and him began on this project? I think he might ridicule me a lot to whatever I say. I am defiantly not gonna get a good grade on his if he's not willing to cooperate. I could write about describing his behavior in being so rude and strange. Well there we go; I got a way to describe him if push comes to shove.

The silence continued around me and my partner as I contemplated how to write the paper about him, but my thoughts were interrupted by him clearing his throat. When I looked up at him, he didn't have a hostile look upon his face or even an annoyed look. His facial expression was composed and calm as he stared at me intensely, in a way that look to be studying me. He smirked in a sideways fashion smile, like he was trying to charm me. I wonder if that his way of getting what he wants, using fake charm.

"We might as well start discussing about yourselves, so how about you began?" Paul insisted, charming his voice in smooth interested fashion. What was difficult about him to interrupt was if his tone was forced or if he was naturally interested. But by his words, I just stare at him. Really he wanted me to just spill everything about me now? Great conversationalist he is! He just wants to get this stupid paper done with then go back to hating me some more. Paul smirked slowly faulted with the continued silence then he sighed, slowly relaxing his brood shoulders and back. When he looked back up at me, his eyes were softer than before. "Look I want to apologize for the past two days. I acted like a jerk, I'll admit, and I often do act like one," Paul stated sincerely, making me slightly doubt my first impression of him. He was being mature right now but it doesn't mean I shouldn't keep my guard up.

"I'll remember that while writing my paper," I stated in a monotone, looking away from his soften brown eyes.

Paul gave a slight chuckle at my comment but it died shortly after. He became absolutely quiet and looked away from me with his burrows pushed down in frustration. It didn't seem like he was frustrated with me but at himself. I wonder why. Looking at him something nagged me to say something. I didn't know what to say but I would have to get this paper done somehow.

"Why did you move here?" Paul asked softly, still looking down at the floor. It surprised me that he suddenly spoke and the question also surprised me. I didn't know how to answer that so I wracked my brain for an answer I could give him. I started to stutter the answer and once I started speaking his eyes snapped up right to me watching me with careful, interested eyes.

"I, um, I moved here because um, because… well," my voice drifted off I had nothing valid enough to answer that question. Wait, why was I trying to answer the question? I finally decided to shut up my rambling, gaze at my desk again. "It's complicated," I finally said in a defeated voice, sighing at my inability to give a good reason.

Paul looked at me curiously, his deep brown eyes searching for his eyes to connect with mine. I looked back up at him, his eyes meeting mine and as I gazed into his eyes, there was something there. I found myself comforted by his soft gaze, secure, like he was telling me through his eyes alone that I could tell him. "I think I could keep up if you told me even though you probably think I'm too dumb to keep up," Paul insisted, the corner's of his mouth lifting up slightly. I smirked slightly in amusement at his assumption of me thinking he's too dumb to keep up.

"I don't think you're dumb, it's just-"

"Your business," Paul interrupted smirking. I nodded my head and looked at him questionably. "I heard you said it yesterday when you were leaving, and your right. I shouldn't have barged into your personal business," Paul explained, straitening up his back in confidence. His face was more relax, and amused as his serious deep pools of dark brown eyes still gazed into mine with a soothing effect. This time I could not look way, his eyes were captivating me, making my mind go blank somewhat. He was being mature and understanding instead of hostile and mean. If he was like this when I first met him maybe I wouldn't actually try avoiding him.

"Umm... How about we start off with simpler questions," I suggested slightly stuttering and finally turned my face away as light blush ran across my cheeks at his stare.

"What kind of questions do you suggest then?" Paul inquired, tilting his head to the side like a confused dog, with a smirk that was kind of like a sideways smile for him. It kind of made him look hot. Wait… what did I just say? Clearly my mine is going haywire on me as my blush lightly darkened. Darn my pale skin, he's probably wondering why I'm blushing.

None the less, I replied with my tone of voice pleased. "Like asking each other's favorite colors, or music. There are a lot of things that can describe people without actual using verbs to describe us."

"You mean adjectives. Without using adjectives to describe ourselves," Paul corrected teasingly, laughing at my mistake. I blush sort of darker; slightly smiling at my silly mistake, still gazing at my desk hoping Paul won't notice my blush. "Wow you must of really got distracted in day dreaming about me for that simple slip up since your blushing so much," Paul lightly teased some more, sounding a bit cocky as well in the thinking about him statement.

I looked at him then softly laughing a little bit at his cocky attitude. My blush going away as I looked at him, in a 'are you for real way'. "You wish I day dream about you. And sadly your wrong I wasn't blushing," I said smoothly lying about the last part and he knew it I could tell, but he just bit is bottom lip and smiled.

Paul looked down at the ground and chuckled slightly in amusement then looked right back up at me. He was basically sitting next me since he was leaning out of his chair so much. "It's ok if I'm not in your thoughts during the day, but at night I'm sure you'll dream of me," Paul said sounding smug and had a light tone in his voice.

"How are you so certain?" I asked amused by his over confidence, but his over confidence made him appealing at the same time, the cockiness part wasn't though.

"'Cause I'm just that irresistible," Paul said charmingly, with a smug smile upon his face as he sat up straight, to show how glorious and muscle-ly he looked. I inwardly laughed at him showing off, it was kind of funny if he didn't over do it too much.

"See you can't deny it, can you?" Paul asked smirking at my lack of response. I just rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my notebook out of my bag, smiling. Ready to doodle or right stuff down, if he actually ever gets off his high horse, so we can start our papers.

"What do you got in your note book that makes you so want to be in it all the time?" Paul asked curious, a smirk still tied upon his lips.

"Doodles of the day to help me get through each class," I answered honestly, normally I wouldn't answer that type of question about stuff I do or about my back ground, but something in me felt compelled to tell him. This yearning to tell him stuff slightly scared me and I had to close my eyes to think. I had to barricade myself fast. This wasn't safe. I have never yearned to tell someone stuff before. Why now? Why Paul?

"Doodles are very productive to do in class," Paul said in a playful tone, not noticing my slight change in mood.

"Very productive," I answered slightly monotone, as I flipped open to a blank page. I held the pen in my hand and glanced at the blank page that should have already been filled with personality traits of him. I sighed.

"English not your favorite subject?" Paul questioned his tone interested, his expression slightly concerned.

"None of the subjects really are," I answered, pausing as I looked back up at him and continued, "What's your favorite subject?" I asked polite.

Paul could tell I went professional and that this was all for the assignment now. His face dropped out of amusement and was back to interested and confused. "P.E. and science," Paul answered, gazing at me intensely again.

We got a few more questions in until the bell rang signaling us the class was over. Everyone got up and started heading out the door to their next class. I did the same leaving Paul still sitting there after the bell rung. I got my things and headed to P.E. In P.E. I had to give the excuse that I was sick to the teacher why I wasn't here yesterday. The teacher understood and said I could sit the P.E. session out again. The P.E. teacher probably knew my real reasoning, because Ethan had called my teacher's yesterday night to explain my absence for the two classes I missed.

The class was still playing volley ball in the gym this time boys vs. girls. Paul looked up at me once in a while from my seat on the bleachers. Sometimes he would strike the ball, I guess he was trying to impress me or show off how good he is. Probably both which was funny. I slightly smirked at him and went back to doodling in my notebook. After P.E. was Science, which went pretty boring with notes going on and on, on a power point. When the last bell of the day rang, I think I was resuscitated from dying of boredom. Who wants to take notes? It should all be about experimenting in Science.

When I was outside the school, I was about to start walking home when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find Paul. Well that certainly was a change from firmly turning me around. I waited for him to speak and it looked like for a second he forgot what he wanted to say. He was so focus on to my face, into my eyes. It was like he saw light for the first time in my eyes or something.

"I was wondering if we could work on this assignment outside of class to get to know each other better, like at your place or mine?" Paul asked, studying me as he waited for my reply.

This question undoubtedly surprised me that he would ask in such way. I never really thought we would actually talk after class. I formed a quick answer in my head, looking down. "Umm... let's go to your house. My house still have some unpacked boxes lying around," I said, my face probably showed I was analyzing on what we should do and it was better if we went to his. I have too many things in my house to give me away, like Ethan, my prescription bottles, shabby house and a lot more. His place would be better and if he was actually serious, this would be a good way of showing he wants us to hang out with each other for the assignment.

"Great my place, so may this Saturday then?" Paul asked eager all of sudden, but yet still calm enough to have his faced focused.

"Umm... Maybe. I'll see you later," I sort of agreed and said goodbye, turning away from him and started walking away, before he could try to convince me.

"Bye," I heard Paul say from behind me in normal volume.

When I got home, I did my usual which was homework till Ethan came home. He made me dinner and we talked for a bit. It seemed to be that he was slightly concerned about something that he didn't tell me. Oh well, he'll tell if he needs me to know. I went to my room for the rest of the night, listening to my Ipod. It was dark outside my window and rain softly splattered against the glass. It's been the first time I seen it rain here and it rain harder as the night progressed. I was writing things down in my notebook when I felt like I was being watched. I looked out my window, the rain made it hard to see into the forest. But I did feel eyes were on me and I felt like they were staring through my window all night, because the feeling never went away. Despite what I said to Paul earlier today I did dream of him and it was a dream that I didn't want to wake up from but was woken up by the howling of the wolves.

**A/N: Alright tell me if you liked it or not in a review please and if you think I went to out of character with Paul. I tried my best with his point of view. So please review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Stephenie Meyer's character's**

**But I do owe Ethan and Lela since I created them.**

**Review! It does not take that long to write I like it or I hate it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally was able to finish this after finishing my concerning projects at school so sorry didn't update the story last week. But this one is way longer! Yay! Lol Any way I hope you like it because I had difficulty writing it. Please review!**

**And thank you reviewers who ever reviewed last chapters cause I like knowing if I'm doing good or not.**

**Hope I didn't ruin anything in this chapter :D**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

**Chapter4:**

_(Lela's P.O.V.)_

I couldn't go back to sleep after the wolves woke me up. My brain could not be put to rest after that. It was fluttered with images from my dream and memories. I'd dream that I was in the forest again, but it wasn't so dark. I could see through most of the trees and there was something fast running in the trees. I had followed it through the winding trees and to an open patch of wild grass. In the meadow, Paul turned around, the fast thing, I was chasing earlier, forgotten about. He looked at me in my dream with an intense stare like in class he did yesterday. His face showed no emotion as he turned his body fully towards me. Something urged me to move towards him so I did, in careful steps.

He never moved, he just stared at me. When I was finally toe to toe with him, he finally cracked a gentle smile and took one of his large hands to cup my face in his palm. His hand was warm, toasty warm, I automatically leaned against his palm staring up at him. I didn't get this. I didn't get what I was doing or why he was looking at me this way. His thumb began to stroke my cheek slowly savoring my skin under his touch. His eyes were full intense adoration and mesmerizingly searching my eyes. I gazed back into his eyes full of questioning yet filling comfortable under his loving stare. I could not figure out how I felt. He then focused on my lips and started to lean, my heart clenched in anticipation. Before I could register what was really going on with my body and what was about to happen, the wolves howls vibrated everywhere. Paul snapped away from me and was gone; I was shaking and look in the direction of the wolves vibrating howls to meet a bright light from the black darkness around me. It faded into a dusty road and the sounds of the wolves turned to the sounds of a honking truck as it shook me wake.

The dream unnerved me and made me think. Why the hell did I dream of Paul? I hardly know him. The exhaustion in my brain made me too tired to think of why I did. The frightening images of the crash also plagued my mind into not thinking of anything else but that. A tired brain never helps because it always in my subconscious I can never get it out and I can't forget about it. Sighing I laid back down, listening to the sound of the falling rain until I had to get up for school.

When Ethan dropped me off for school I wasn't the only one with my hood up today. I still get stares though every now and then in the hallways or in class or walking up to the school. I can always tell if someone's eyes were on me. Today made me anxious for some reason. I didn't know why but I could feel it. I almost fell asleep in all my morning classes today because of all the lectures the teacher's were giving. To stay awake, I did the homework they gave us in class. I knew most of this stuff anyway. I'm not super smart or anything, it's just my last school I was at, had already gone over this stuff. By the time it was lunch my anxiousness was still there. I felt it shiver up my arms. I headed to the nurse's office and she gave me my pills without any problems this time. While taking my pills I remembered I hadn't taken any yesterday so maybe this is why I'm all jittery today with nerves. Since it was still raining outside, I couldn't sit at the place I sat at last time so I headed for the cafeteria. When I arrived most people had already gotten there food and were talking. I spotted at least three empty tables and on the way to those tables, I notice that one of the tables that were empty was the table I had sat at with Jake's group. I glanced around the cafeteria, but found no sign of the huge guys'.

That made me curious. I sat down at the empty table in the far back of the cafeteria, and within five minutes was accompanied a girl. The girl was that girl who sat next to Jared the other day ago. She gave me a greeting smile and sat down at the table across from me.

"There all out for the day, I hope you don't mind if I sit with you, do you?" The girl asked sweetly but the statement she said first confused me.

"Who's all?" I asked blankly, staring at her.

She gave a little laugh. "The boy's. There all gone for the day," she stated lightly, not hinting as to why. Why were they all gone? And why was she here if they're gone? I didn't ask any of the questions that ran through my head.

The girl fidgeted in her seat; clearly she was trying to figure out what to say. "So you don't mind do you?" she finally asked self consciously.

I didn't answer her question. I didn't feel the need to since she was already sitting down at the table. Instead I asked a question. "What's your name?"

She looked up at me immediately and lightly got reddish cheeks as she slightly laughed. "Oh how silly of me, my name is Kim. And your name is Lela, correct?" she inquired just to make sure she got my name right. I nodded my head and the rest of lunch was filled with chatter around us as me and Kim barely talked. She tried to start conversations and I would give her little reply. It's not like she annoyed me but I'm just quiet. And so I think my lack of response's made her not want to talk to me.

Kim must have been right because in English and in P.E. Paul wasn't there. I also didn't see any of those boys in the hallways during passing period. When the day was over, I had no homework and my brain was seriously about to shut down my whole system so it could get some rest. I was surprised I was able to walk to the house and make it in time before I totally relaxed on to the couch. I was clearly unable to fight exhaustion anymore and fell into a deep sleep.

Next thing I know is that I woke up at 8 o'clock in my bed. I was confused at first because I fell asleep on the couch but then realized Ethan must have moved me on to my bed. I got up and walked out into the living room to see Ethan there sitting on the couch. He got up at once and moved towards the kitchen planning on making me something to eat.

"No, I got it. Just go back to watching T.V. I just want something light," I said to Ethan as I went to the frig. Ethan stopped by the kitchen bar watching me with silent eyes.

"You were in a deep sleep. Rough day or rough night?" Ethan inquired with his poker face on.

I got out the milk from the frig and cereal from the cupboard. Ethan had quickly got out the dishes I need while he was talking. I sighed, as I pour cereal into my bowl. "Rough night. I couldn't sleep last night," I stated, watching what I was doing instead of looking at him. Ethan didn't say anything more. He knew I never liked to talk about my dreams or anything in the past. He knew it was better to leave me alone about it because I always would ignore him if he would try to inquire about it or I would shut him out completely. I also knew that he still wanted to know and even though he never tries to persuade me to tell anymore, I know he seriously thinks it will still help me.

When I got ready for bed, sleep hit me fast again. I guess I was really tired. I also didn't get sucked into a nightmare that night but I also felt like I was being watched and I'm pretty sure it was from Ethan this time. His cool touch of his hand laying on my hand the whole night made me know I was right. It never bothered me. It was nice to dream of nothing sometimes and to feel completely comforted by sleep in a calm soothing way.

I woke up to my alarm when it beeped, Ethan wasn't in my room. I felt him leave my room at 3 in the morning. I looked out my window to notice it was raining still. I got up and got ready for the day. I put on dark, navy blue, skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt with a black, graphic design, skull on it. Grabbing my backpack and jacket, I headed out the door with Ethan as he drove me to school.

He parked away from the school like he's been doing and I got out the car. Walking into the school just as the bell rang for first period. I really don't know why I always get here right when the bell rings. Everyone ahead to their class, I was still newly wet from the rain outside so I took off my jacket since I was cold with the wet thing clinging to me. I walked to my locker not really pay attention while still taking my jacket off, looking at the floor. Then I bumped into someone and took a step back to stead my balance. The person's hands had already grabbed my sides to hold my balance just in case I was about to fall. Whoever this person was was super warm. Their hands were radiating heat, I could tell from under my shirt. I looked up to find I had bumped into Paul. How predictable.

He was looking at me with a stare that was showing confusion and what I dreamt about last night. I stepped away from his hands immediately and he brought them to his sides. He still stared at me with interested but I brushed past him before he could say anything. When I got to my locker I took out the stuff I needed and headed for my first period. While the math teacher preached about different equations, I contemplated with my run in with Paul. He was so warm. Which was weird, because his hair was still wet from the rain outside, so how can he be so warm? The school building isn't so warm, actually the school building is so bad you want to keep your jacket on, but it wasn't so bad as outside though. Now, come to think of it. Jake's group radiated heat on the beach the first day I met them, though they had just come out of the cold water. In fact Seth's hand was actually really hot. Are all people hot here? No, not everyone is hot. Other people in the school don't give off the same radiating heat, not even Kim did the other day. How are they all hot?

Soon the bell rang interrupting my thoughts. I headed to second period where I drowned out the teacher. What was also really weird is that they all ditch yesterday together and left Kim here. I wonder why? Probably for a stupid boy activity, like cliff diving. But then again it doesn't seem to fit. My thoughts began to wonder around these ideas and soon enough third period passed and lunch was up. I was hoping that it had stop raining outside so I don't have to go to the lunch room again. Fortunately I was luckily enough that the rain had stopped and it looked like it had stopped two hours ago. I walked outside to sit where I sat last time and drifted off into a different time in my life where it wasn't this lonely. I visualized it as if it were real again and what it be like if it had never happen, the changing point in my life.

As soon as the bell rung, I was up and headed to English. I sat in my seat, taking out my notebook to doodle some more in. When the class started I think the teacher announced to get with your partners because next thing I knew was that Paul was sitting by me.

"Back to ignoring me again?" Paul stated after a few minutes of silence, I didn't look up.

"Who's says I'm ignoring?" I inquired as I continued drawing.

"You brushed pass me in the hall," Paul stated as a fact.

"You didn't say hi," I stated right back, good enough excuse.

"Hi," Paul said amused and it sounded as if he was smiling about it. I looked up to see, I was right. He had his side ways smile in place. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to my drawing.

"Can I see?" Paul asked, interested written across his face as curiosity rang in his eyes. I was going to say no to him but something nagged me to show him. I shut my mouth and didn't say anything; I looked away from him and stopped drawing.

"You mind, I'm guessing," Paul said looking intensely at me waiting for me to respond.

I didn't answer but looked over at him to ask what I was thinking about earlier. "Where were you yesterday?" I asked with slight interested but tried to keep a blank face.

"Aww you cared enough to notice," Paul stated cocky with smirk forming on his face. I looked away fighting a smile at his attitude.

"No, I just remember the teacher saying something about how you were absent when she was taking role," I said, which was a lie, because I did notice he was gone yesterday ever since Kim said they were gone, but he won't notice it was a lie.

"So your ears perk up when you hear my name, ah? That sweet that you think of me a lot," Paul said smugly with amusement lacing his voice. I think he's trying to make me laugh and charm me. He keeps staring at me with interested caring eyes.

I stare back at him with the corners of my mouth twitching into a smile that I try to hold back. Ever since he started not acting like a jerk, I can actually see some of the attractiveness in him. His short choppy brown hair, slightly lose upon his head curling in spikes. His straight prefect white teeth that only showed when he was talking and giving his adoring sideways smile, revealing his barely there one sided dimple. His cheek bones set perfectly upon his face following his jaw line to his chin, revealing a strong jaw set. His shoulders were broad and fit muscles were running up and down his body. He looked strong, he looked hot. Why am I thinking of this again? I need to stop thinking like this, it isn't good.

"I think that you're the one constantly thinking about me instead and I'm not interested in you to think about you," I stated with amusement as I watch his facial expression. It never changed. It was still confident and smug for some reason.

"You got that right I think about you, but I know your thinking of me as well," Paul said with no hesitation and with confidence.

I looked down at my desk, feeling my cheeks get slightly red from what he sort of admitted. I never had a guy tell me that openly. Of course there be some guys who would hint at it while they try talking to me at other schools but of course they give up saying I'm too quiet.

"I got you fluster," Paul stated smirking wider, he was clearly enjoying this, "Never met someone as confident as me, huh?"

I didn't answer him but instead focused my blush to go down and looked back at him. "You never answer my question," I stated in monotone, watching him closely.

He stared at me long and hard for some reason unknown to me. It look like whatever the reason they ditch had something more to do with boy activity's since he was clearly thinking about telling me or not. "I was out late the other night, took the day off to sleep it off," He said finally with a serious face, his intense stare never faltering. It sound like he was telling the truth but his hesitation makes me think otherwise. This made me curious, what was he really doing yesterday.

"What were you doing to keep you out so late?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

Paul gave a short laugh, "And I thought you said you're not interested in me to care or to think about me," Paul said teasingly, clearly amused.

I didn't respond, there was nothing I could say. He would switch it around to make it seem like I was thinking about him which I was. A blush ran cross my cheeks slightly as I looked down back at my drawing. It was a raven spreading out its wings with shadows casting over it in a dark affect. It broke out of glass in the drawing, with reflections of forest trees in the splits of glass. I was a good drawer some would say but not super artist material where I could draw almost everything. I can only draw what I feel like drawing. If you told me to draw a still life it probably wouldn't come out right. This drawing I had drawn today, I didn't know what it meant or what it represented. All I knew is that I doodled little sketches until I got this as a whole. Looking at it now and observing it, I pushed it to the edge of my desk in Paul's direction. Something urged me to so it.

Slowly taking my eyes off the desk, I gaze up at Paul. He was studying my drawing from where he sat. He looked interested and was critically examining it with his dark brown eyes. His gaze finally traveled back up to mine.

"Interesting. You're a pretty good drawer, what made you draw it?" Paul asked curiously turning his head like a confused dog waiting for reply. I nervously looked away from him. What made me want to show him my drawing? I'm so confused.

"I don't know. I didn't have anything in mind when drawing it," I said barely audible still trying to find the reason myself. He must of sense my hesitation and barely there answer, because his burrow furrowed in concern. He kind of reminded me of Ethan with that look. The never ending concern if I said or did something weird. I hated feeling like I was under inspection, like they try to find everything wrong with me so they can make it better. I didn't look back at Paul. His analyzing concern made me not want to speak anymore. It felt as if someone shut the trap on my voice box so I couldn't talk.

"It's okay to not talk about it as long as you talk about it at some point," Paul said sincere all of sudden after the few minutes of silence. It surprised me but I didn't show it. His words shocked me; I didn't expect something like that to come out of his overconfident cocky flirtatious mouth. My lip quivered, who was he to tell me I can't keep it to myself? Who is he to tell me I have a problem and need to talk about it? I'm not broken. I don't need anyone to know. I just need to forget.

"It's okay to talk to me," he said quietly with care lacing his voice. His eyes were deeply focused on me and that scared me. I got up from my desk. I didn't need to tell him anything. I don't need him to point out what's wrong. What needs to be fix and how he can fix it. I don't have to talk. I can forget about it on my own. I walked up to the teacher's desk. I was well aware that Paul was watching me with concern. I un-bit my lip and told the teacher I need to go to the nurse. The teacher gave me a critical smile and asked if I was sure. I gritted my teeth and said yes. She let me go with resistance and when I turned away from the desk to leave, I caught Paul's expression. He was confused, concern and slightly hurt at the rejection of opening up to him. I left and walked out the door, walking down the hallway. I went to the girl's restroom first instead of the nurse. I need to let go of this feeling.

I leaned against the sinks in the restroom and sighed. No one was in the restroom. I calmed my blood pressure down and tried to relax. I noticed my fingers twitched. This school year won't be going well any time soon. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, and looked in pity at myself. I was washed up and beaten that's what my reflection screamed at me. I couldn't stand it. Why am I here? Why Is Paul so interested? Why can't I be left alone to deal with this? Why did it happen to me in the first place? My siblings didn't have to endure this like I have to. It's not fair. Why am I the one? Why?

All these questions won't be solved, they can't be answered. I braced my head against the mirror, my eyes were shut. I leaned there for a few more seconds and sucked it back up. I could no longer control the twitch so I walked out the bathroom and headed to the nurse. She gave me my prescription pills. I sat in the nurse's office for a few more minutes and got up to leave. When I left I headed to English again, ready to ignore Paul. Though unfortunately, before I could get back to my class, Paul was already outside the door, leaning against the wall by the door. When he spotted me, he started towards me, taking long strides. I couldn't read his expression but it looked like he had something to say. I stopped at a distance but he didn't until he was basically an arm width away.

"What I said to get you upset, I'm sorry for. You don't have to tell me anything, I just gonna let you know I'm here," Paul said sincere and serious. He wasn't begging for forgiveness, he was truly saying he was gonna be here. He had determination in his eyes. My stomach sort of did a flip for a reason I did not know.

"To let you know, I won't be here always," I said in a monotone because something urged me to tell him. Something told me I should warn him. He looked confused and taken back at what I said, but he took a step closer any way towards me and somehow I didn't take a step back. I stood still and gaze blankly back up at him. His eyes were so serious and determined.

"You don't have to hide," Paul stated quietly with a smoothing alluring voice. He thinks I'm hiding? He has no idea how much I am hiding. He can't know. It would change everything if he knew. I can't get close to him. I can't let him be here for me when I'll only shut him out. He's not family like Ethan. He's something I can describe. I suddenly feel my heart clench, I can't do this. Why am I still trying?

"You don't have to find me," I stated right back quietly barely speaking. Are eyes were locked in an intense gaze; it felt like something was drawing us together.

"I just want to know you," Paul said sincerely, "Come to my house after school?"

I would have said no but something in me wanted to say yes. I caved in to my other self and agreed. With that the teacher stuck her head out the door and called us to get back inside the classroom. We both walked back into the class room and sat down in our seats. We talked for about ten minutes before the bell rang. We headed to P.E. in silence and split ways at the locker rooms. I changed into the P.E. uniform for the first time. It was short black shorts and a gray shirt with the school's name on it. I made me feel awkward the outfit. I never let my legs show. I kept my long sleeve shirt on underneath the P.E. shirt so I won't feel too uncomfortable.

When all the girls left the locker room, they went to the gym where we met the boys coming out of their locker room. I felt Paul's eyes on me as I stood where I was supposed to for role. The gym teacher broke us apart into teams and we played volley ball for the whole period. I wasn't real athletic but I wasn't horribly bad either. I knew how to play most sport and do pretty well. Paul was on the opposite team from me. Throughout the game he made sure not to spike the ball towards me which was opposite of what I expected the first day I was here. I got one spike in for my team which made Paul smirk. I guess he was impressed or was staring at my legs while I did it. When the period was over, I changed back to my original clothes. I wasn't sweaty at all so I was thankful to that. I headed for my last class of the day to only be bored. We had to take more notes and during note taking, I started to think about Paul and about how I agreed to go to his house after school. I hope I didn't make a stupid decision.

Soon enough the class was over and I immediately texted Ethan that I had to go to someone's house to work on a project. In five minutes, he texted back saying okay and that I call him if I need him. I was outside the building when I texted him back okay. I had my backpack swung over one of my shoulders with my hoodie on and up, covering my face. Next thing I know, I was whipped around with someone's hands on my waist as they pulled down my hoodie. I jumped in surprise and stared up at Paul. He was smiling at me with his sideways smile.

"Hey there, ready to go?" Paul asked although he wasn't really looking for an answer. He just wanted me to come no matter what it looks like it. I nodded with slight amusement written on my face. He took me over to his car where we both got in. The car ride was quiet and quick. We were at his house in less than 15 minutes. Lucky him he didn't have to walk home.

His house was small one story house. It wasn't shabby and worn out like the house I'm living at now. His look well put together and strong. The house had an old look to it and gave off a homey feeling. His house was in the dense of a few trees but had neighbor not far away. The house was a light brown in whole with faded forest green color around the roof as well as the door being slightly a faded dark green. Stepping out of the car after he had parked it in front of the house, we both got down.

"Home sweet home," Paul cracked a smile in my direction. I looked away from him trying not to crack a smile at the way he's looking at me. He unlocked the door and we both stepped into his house. It was quite roomy for it looking so small on the outward appearance. The floors were covered in hard wood leading down the hallways and into the kitchen. The living room was the only area I could see that had carpet. It was a fresh looking light brown carpet. The coffee table and side tables were dark brown wood in the living room to match. The three person couch was a softly covered beige color pointed towards the wide screen TV against the wall. The walls were painted softly in an orange-ish brown color and most walls had picture frames hanging on them of family or deep forest scene. Kitt knats covered the shelves of figurines and vases and Indian types of pictures. Some of the things upon the shelves and walls were of wolf figures. The living room intrigued me to go up and look closely all around at the frames and shelves.

"My mom likes to decorated and take a lot of pictures of things. Some of the stuff she finds at different places she likes to buy and put them on her shelves," Paul said watching me look around the living room, and guided me to sit on the couch. We slung our bags off our shoulders and place them on the ground at are feet. He sat beside me and gave me room to breathe, there was some space between us, but I could sense he wanted to be closer to me. I ignored that and kept analyzing the interesting room.

"Your mom's an amazing decorated," I said finally, bring my eyes off the walls and around the room to him, he smiled kindly at me.

"I'll pass the complement along," Paul said with his eyes full of interested and awe.

"So where do we begin?" I asked, wanting to get right to the assignment, because that's the whole reason why I'm here at his house.

"Hmmm, let's think. You like to start with basics, so let's ask mild questions. How about it?" Paul asked as if he was really thinking about it but he had a teasing voice.

"I never said anything like basics," I disagreed about his statement.

"Yes you did. You said we should start with simple questions which I refer to as the basics," Paul said matter of factly, his expression playful. I rolled my eyes at him 'cause I did say simple questions first a couple of day ago.

"Fine why don't you start," I stated calmly, watching him.

He turned his eyes away from me and looked up to think and then when a question came to him, he looked back at me. "What is something that you can't ever leave home without?" Paul questioned, patiently waiting for my answer. I immediately thought of my memories that haunt me but it's not something I can give as an answer. The next thing that came to mind was my pills, which is another answer I cannot give to Paul. I stared down at my hands that I had laced together palm side up.

"My phone," I answered finally in a monotone.

"Are you the type of person who would die without their phone for a day?" Paul asked playfully. I snapped back up, I almost wanted to laugh out loud. I will never be someone who is obsessed with their phone. Sometimes I even forget I have a cell.

"No, not at all. I probably won't even notice if it was gone," I said in a light tone of voice, his reaction was amusing.

"Same here. I forget I have a cell phone sometimes especially since," Paul stopped short like he didn't know if he should go on. This made me curious.

"Especially since what?" I inquired wanting him to finish his sentence. Paul scrambled for what to say and just shrugged.

"Since I don't really use it," Paul said finishing his sentence like he was going to say that in the first place. I narrowed my eyes because it's weird for him to finish his sentence like that because of his hesitation. That wasn't what he was about to say. I brushed it off, letting it go. I had plenty of stuff I didn't tell him so I shouldn't be too surprised he's keeping stuff back as well.

"Okay. What are some of your favorite hobbies to do?" I asked since it was my turn to ask a question. I brought out a notebook from my bag to write down the information. I'm surprise he isn't doing the same for every question he's been asking me.

"Running," Paul answered short and sweet not taking his eyes off of me. I looked up from my note book.

"That's it?" I asked incredulously

"Is there suppose to be more?" Paul asked amused at my reaction.

"No, I just thought you had more," I stated blankly then looked back down at my paper. I felt so stiff sitting here on his couch. I scooted back some and relaxed against the couch pillows in the corner. They were comfy. Paul was up right and seemed to be comfortable in his position.

"Well I do like to do a lot more. Stuff like watching TV, sports, sleep, and talking to you," Paul said casually and I made sure not to look up at him because of my light blush.

"I like it when you blush," Paul admitted openly without hesitation. I blush slightly darker. Why does he do this? How does he get this reaction out of me? Does he get it out of all the girls? That calmed my blush away. I'm nothing special, I know. He probably does this to all the girls he's partner up with so he can just have fun and get a good grade. This slightly made me mad, now that I think about it.

"Do you always flirt with girls you partner up with?" I snapped up at him without thinking in a blank tone. Paul looked confused then slightly hurt as my words registered with him.

"I'm not pretending with you if that's what you mean," Paul finally answered as he contemplated while looking into my eyes.

I looked down and began to write the word flirtatious down as well as the other things he has told me. I didn't try to hide it and the look in his eyes told me he wished I didn't think that of him. I ignored the feelings that stirred deep inside of me when I saw that look. I blankly look back at him ready to change the subject.

"If you could describe your mood on a regular bases, what color would it be?" I asked a color mood question because they usually help when describing something so it will work for this assignment. Paul thought for a minute or two before he came up with an answer.

"Red," he said very serious and thoughtful.

"Why red?" I asked intrigued.

"'Cause my friends would describe me as the hot head out of the bunch, the one with a fiery temper, but red can also mean lot of others things as well," Paul answered, intensely staring at me.

"So you're angry a lot? Why?" I asked, not able to stop myself before the words slipped out.

"Not that I'm angry all the time, it's just I have a short temper when things get me pissed," Paul said and then tilted his head sideways. "What about you? Describe your current mood in one color," Paul asked interested and solely focus on me.

I thought for a moment or two like Paul had done. I analyzed the current way I'm feeling right now. I was relaxed, felt calm, comfortable, and felt safe. I don't know why I felt safe but I did in this house. "I say a blue," I stated carefully but firmly.

"Why Blue? What shade of blue?" Paul inquired, intrigued with my answer.

"A pale blue, a soft blue, I guess. I pick blue 'cause I'm calm and comfortable right now," I said and saw his eyes slightly light up. I'm guessing he thinks he makes me feel comfortable, but I don't know about that.

"Do I make you comfortable?" Paul asked, his eyes burning with curiosity.

I looked way not answering him and staring at the decorated walls. "Why so many wolf figures on your walls?" I asked in monotone.

"It's an old tribe legend from our people. It was once believed that our ancestors came from wolfs," Paul stated slowly after a slight silence after my question. That's interesting, I thought as I stared closely at the small wooden wolf carved figurine on one of the shelves.

"Do you like it here sense you moved?" Paul asked questioningly.

"I find it as any other place, just damper and with less people," I said carelessly. This town, this place makes no difference to me. I can't get rid of the memories so why does it matter?

"Where did you live before you came down here?" Paul asked curiously.

"In San Diego," I stated.

"Ahh, a California girl just like that song that's been playing on the radio. Did you wear daisy dukes and bikini tops?" Paul cracked a smile as he asked.

I laughed, sort of, slightly, "You got to be kidding me? From that song that's all you picked up?" I asked smiling; it was so funny to hear him refer to a Katty Perry song. He didn't look like the type to listen to pop music. Then again I know very little about him. "And I only wear that to the beach," I said rolling my eyes, still smiling.

Paul smiled bigger, his eyes lighting up at my smile. "We can go to the beach tomorrow if you want," He said, clearly he was eager to see me in that kind of outfit.

"You crazy? It would be cold on the beach for something like that," I said with a bewildered expression on my face, sounding happy in my light filled tone.

"I could keep you warm," Paul stated matter of factly, amusement written on his face. I looked away to hide my blush at the thought of how he could keep me warm. I never have been really close to a guy that wasn't family before, not in that certain way. A funny feeling came over my tummy in that instance if we were close together on the beach. It also made me scared at these feelings. I never experienced them before. I can't be thinking about this. I got to stop-

Paul cut me short on my thoughts as he asked another question, bring my attention back to him. "Are you an only child or do you have brothers and sisters?" Paul asked, it was easy to tell he was interested about everything about me whether it be for the project or not.

"I have a brother and a sister," I stated calmly, no longer smiling nor blushing.

"How old are they?" Paul asked intrigued.

"There both 24," I answered.

"There the same age?" Paul asked confused.

"There twins, I'm the youngest" I stated.

"Where are they right now?" Paul asked curious.

"One is at an Art college and the other is at a regular college; both are at Los Angles," I said and looked at him curiously now, on why he wanted to know about my siblings so much. I hardly get to see them since there's an eight year difference between the three of us. Plus there only close to each other and not to me, but I hear from them time to time. It use to drive my mom crazy.

"What are they like? Are they totally opposite twins or similar? What are their names, as well?" Paul asked shooting question after question.

"My brother's name is Andy and my sister's name is Mandy. There a like in some ways, but they differ in their separate interest. They are both open and friendly; both are passionate about what they love. Mandy has a lot of artistic potential in my opinion," I said as I thought about my siblings and how they slowly stop visiting over the years and I knew the reason why. It has always been the reason why.

"You have artistic ability as well. That drawing you showed me blew me away. It was a good drawing. I could never do that, I can barely draw a straight line," Paul exclaimed in a sincere voice.

I wrote down the words lacks concentration. Paul started laughing at what he saw.

"You got to be kidding me? Lacks concentration? I can totally concentrate on anything," Paul said in an amused tone.

"If you can't draw a straight line, it means you lack concentration in your hand when you're drawing," I said in matter of factly.

"You wanna bet that I can draw a straight line?" Paul asked ready to take on the challenge with a smug expression on his face. I wanted to call his bluff.

"Fine bet's on," I said confident just as much as he is, but I didn't know why, but I was having fun with this. Paul took my pencil and notebook from my hands and carefully. He drew a line with his hand and gave it back to me. I looked at it; it was perfectly straight line because he had followed the line of the margin on the paper. I stared up at him incredulously and he started to smile.

"You didn't say I couldn't use the lines already on the paper as guidelines," Paul said cockily, I slightly laugh at him. He was such a cheater, it made me smile.

"So what do I owe you now?" I asked still smiling and amused.

"Hmm you owe me…" Paul thought about it for a while and as he was thinking his cell phone rang. He took his phone out and answered it on the third ring.

"Hello," Paul answered into the phone as I only heard his half of the conversation and not the other on the line.

"Yea, I'm at my house."

"Yes, she's with me."

"We're studying"

"Tonight?"

"Alright sounds great"

"Okay"

"Yea. Bye," Paul said snapping his phone shut and looked over at me. "I found a way you're gonna pay me by going to with me to Emily's house to eat. The rest of the guy's are gonna be there, so how about it?" Paul asked patiently.

"Umm, okay," I agreed to go with him. I check the clock on the wall it was close to five, indeed soon time for dinner. I didn't know I had been here for that long. I texted Ethan that I was going out to eat with my partner as me and Paul left his house and got into his car. We drove for only ten minutes till we parked at a sweet little house with a wooden porch and swing. It was a quaint little house. As we walked in, I was greeted with home cook smells. It smelled absolutely good whatever was cooking.

The whole group of boys were crunch in the house including some number of people I haven't met before. There were three more girls here as well as a little two year girl held in Quil's arms. One girl with chopped short brown hair was standing off to the side away from most of the group, looking out the window. The other two women were in the kitchen working on dinner, I'm guessing. There were also a couple of guys I did not know as well. One was sitting at the table in a wheel chair the other was gazing lovingly at the girl making the food.

"Don't stare," Paul whispered to me, spooking me. I didn't realize we were so close and it confused me about what he said. Then I saw it, when she turned I saw her face twisted and mangled by brutal scars. I didn't have to think twice I looked away gazing at the rest of the group. Some were sitting at the table, others on the couch and some were just standing. This house looks as if it weren't meant for all these huge guys to be around. I'm surprise they don't break the floor board.

"Hey Lela, glad to see you here," Seth happily jumped up over to me.

"Hi Seth," I said quietly, feeling out of place when this looks like this is a big family function.

"Aww, man I'm gonna lose the bet," Embry complained to Quil.

"Told you, you're not good at gambling," Quil answered, slightly irritated and then his attention was back on the little two years old. Paul gave them a sharp looked and kept me close beside him. I didn't know what they were talking about but it was probably something having to do with Paul. The girl with the mangle scars came up suddenly to me, seemingly happy.

"Welcome to our home, I'm delighted that you chose to come here," she said sweetly as she gave me a light and quick hug. I was surprised about her hospitality and friendliness. Then the man who was looking at her lovingly came beside her, looking at me with one hand on her waist.

"Lela this is Emily and Sam. This is their home. Sam and Emily this is Lela," Paul informed me and introduced them to me as well. They welcomed me and sounded cheerful that I was here. I got introduced to the people I didn't know and Paul stayed beside me the whole time as we sat at the table. The room was filled with separate conversations from every group and every person. Leah was the only one to not talk and stayed by the window until dinner time. When Emily and Sue set out the food, it was like a hungry thanksgiving at the table.

The guys mostly joked and laugh; everyone was having a good time. I didn't talk much unless I was spoken too. I felt this atmosphere take my voice away from me. It wasn't my place to talk when I barely know these people. It didn't feel wrong being here, but I did feel slightly out of place. The meal was excellent and I paid my opinion of the good meal to Emily as she clearly liked the complement. When the meal was over conversation was still going on as well as some people wondering to the back yard as well as the living room to the TV. Emily and Sue went to the kitchen and all that was left at the table was Jake, Embry, Jared, Kim, Paul and me. Quil and Claire were in the backyard with Billy. In the living room was Collin, Brady, and Seth. Sam was standing at the kitchen counter as Leah was still in her same spot. I wonder why. While I pondered this, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. I jumped unaware and frightened of the sound.

"Aww shoot. I'm sorry Emily," Embry said sincere at the broken vase that had just fallen over, off the shelf behind the table. I didn't see what happen but Emily was there in no time looking at the damage.

"Oh it's fine Embry, it was an accident," Emily said and started picking up the pieces of glass, which got Sam there in a heartbeat to telling her, he would clean it up. My mind was focused on other things as I drown out what rest happened. I stared at the glass and remembering the sound of the crash and the glass shattering from it. I brought back to that memory and I tried so hard to suppress the images of the shattered windshield flying past my face, dicing it, cutting it. I closed my eyes, forcing it out of my mind. I felt Paul squeeze my shoulder as if he knew what I was thinking but I knew he didn't. He was wondering if I was okay.

I reopened my eyes and nodded at him as a way to say I'm fine. Conversation continued as normal and throughout the course of the evening, it was stuck in the back of my head. Paul had left my side all of a sudden and I no longer felt like I was being watched in his eyes. I didn't know why ,but apparently he went with Jared and Sam to the back yard. I think they had to talk about something, because all I remember was Sam giving Paul a look and next thing I know he said he be right back. There was commotion in the house and no one paid any real attention to me. I found now was the time to escape, to be lost in my memory for a moment alone. I got up and walked out the front door quietly and sat on the porch swing. No one was out here and it was slightly dark. I concentrated on the memory a little longer. The feeling of agony and sorrow filled me. I didn't release it; I had no way of releasing it. In the middle of replaying the memory, Paul out of nowhere sat beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I jumped out of surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" Paul asked quietly since he had startled me and to not ruin the quietness of the evening.

"Nothing," I said automatically without thinking.

"You can't be out here for nothing?" Paul said not believing me. We were quiet for a while; I was still dazed by the memories, so vivid so clear and from the sorrow, the sadness.

"Something's on your mind, you can tell me what it is," Paul said seriously keeping his voice soft in a way to comfort me. I stayed silent, still quiet, in my own world.

"What's wrong, Lela?" Paul asked deeply concerned with my non-responses. I finally turned to look at him, not hiding my sorrow in my eyes.

"You know nothing about me. You can't possibly know. I can't tell you," I said not really aware of the words flowing out of my mouth as my mind was miles away.

"What is it? You can tell me anything. Were you hurt by another? Is it me? Is it family issues? Are your parents mean to you? Just tell me what's wrong?" Paul asked pleadingly concerned and took a pause before he continued, still watching me closely. "Look, whatever happen you have to tell me about it. I can honestly see that this is not good for you to keep in. I know your hiding this from me and I think you should tell me. Why are you so blank about this and keeping yourself behind your shell?"

"Stop looking at me," I stated rushed and panicky.

"What?"

"Stop staring at me, I'm fine," I stated lazily in a dazed, yet firm enough to know what was going around me that I didn't like his stare.

Paul ignored what I had said, his eyes baring confusion and his face was stern. "No you're not fine. You're hurting; I can see it in your eyes."

"You know nothing," I said plainly not looking at him.

Paul firmly grabbed my face making me look him into his eyes. "I know nothing! Of course I know nothing since you won't tell me anyth-"

"My parents are dead," I interrupted in monotone, fiercely looking back into his eyes. My daze was gone; I was back and aware of everything now.

Paul was taken back I can tell. He was stiff dropping his hand from my chin but then his arms tightened around me, bringing me closer to him. We sat together for a long time in silence. It felt like forever in my world as I rested my head on his shoulder while he cradled me to him. It felt nice in his arms but it also felt it wasn't right for me to have shared that piece of information of my life with him. There was warning bells ringing in my head that I should be careful. That he was getting too close but all I could feel was his warm strong arms around me. I felt secure, I wasn't in that memory anymore, I wasn't in that car any more, I was with Paul.

That realization made me slowly get away from him, putting space between us. Paul was staring at me, watching me. After a few more minutes of silence he spoke.

"Who do you live with now since your parents are gone?" Paul asked cautiously and carefully.

"My Uncle," I stated in monotone and blankly looking at him.

"How did they pass?" Paul asked extra carefully.

"Not something I want to talk about," I said without a brief thought.

"You can tell me these things Lela," Paul said sincerely and intense look in his eyes.

"Why should I?" I said snapping slightly, I hated when people demanded me to tell them stuff that's not there business.

Paul quietly took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together. My stomach flipped at our touch but I tried to suppress it. He looked deeply into my eyes. "'Cause I want to be with you forever and I know you want me just the way I want you even though you're not willing to admit it," Paul stated openly and confidently. I was shock at what to say. Him stating that kind of line when we just barely met this Monday. Not only was I shock but deep down I had feelings stirring at what he said. Something was urging me to tell him stuff, give him my world and heart. It was something I can't not bare right now, but the way he looks at me it's hard to look way from. I'm scared but at the same time I wanted this. I want Paul.

All of a sudden, Paul's lips met mine and I'm overcome with millions of emotions. But the ones that were most dominate was desire, happiness, and need. I kissed him back, the feel of our lips natural, the kiss sweet and gentle. He was soothing his lips over mine lovingly in kisses. His breath lightened my senses and my knees shook. I can't believe this is happening, but all I can think about is the feel of his lips right now. I know this is wrong; I'm not supposed to feel anything like this. I can't do this, it ain't right, but it feels so right. I'm in danger of losing myself.

The kiss grew more and more intense his breath and the way he makes me feel leaves my brain hazy. His hands are roaming my sides and I love it. My fingers are knotted in his hair tightly, keeping his face close to mine. Then something finally triggers me what I'm doing and my lips stop immediately. I couldn't control my hands; they were shaking uncontrollably on his shoulders. I snapped quickly away from him. Paul looked confused, then hurt and stared at me intensely.

I standing there, while he's sitting n the swing. I was shock at all the feelings I have been feeling. I am suddenly overwhelmed and feel so vulnerable. Next thing I knew was that I was running into the trees onto the road and kept running. I heard him call my name, but I didn't stop. I was running away from the feelings, from the memories, from the crash, from my problems, from him.

_(Normal/Third person P.O.V.)_

The blood ran down his lips to his pale neck, trailing to his black collared shirt. The blood was satisfying but wished it was more flavorful and that his victim had actually played a little longer in his game. He threw the body away from him. It landed on the grounded below him from the roof and he licked his lips hungrily. His games ended to quick these days. He stalked forward and jumped from house to house, meeting the forest. Landing in the tree, he preached precautious, out of site, if any human were to see him. His eyes were sharp to detail as he analyzed everything around him. His little cat and mouse games were boring him. This town was soon boring him. Hopping down from the tree is when it hit him. An alluring scent. It smelled so sweet, sort of too sweet to be human's scent. He decided to stay for a little while longer in this town after all and so his game begins.

**A/N: Well thanks for reading but it be really nice if you review :D ! Tell me if you like the way the story is going or not and if you think the character's are out of wack and what not. I like other people's opinions on this story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight character's but do own Ethan and Lela since I created them**

**Review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I hope you like it. I certainly like writing this chapter but had a few writer blocks in this chapter so I hope it all came out okay. Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter much appreciated :) I love review but then again who doesn't? Anyway, please enjoy chapter five.**

**Oh and Happy Halloween. This is your Treat or is it a Trick? Hahaha :D**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

Chapter 5:

_(Lela's P.O.V.)_

I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know how to process what had just happened between me and Paul. I was terrified at the thought of opening up to him. I was horrified at what I told him, that he knew some part of my twisted past. I felt empty and humiliated at what I had just done. My body betrayed me in kissing him back, my voice betrayed me in revealing some part of my past to him, and my heart betrayed me for still yearning for him after I ran. I didn't know what to do. My mind was in utter chaos as I ran to the house. The night zoomed past me and the clouds groaned above me as if sensing my despair, and were going to company me with rain. I was out of breath when I finally saw the house and started stumbling on my feet. It was hard to breathe and my chest felt as if it were being squeezed to death. I was hyperventilating and I knew it. I was able to burst open through the door though, before I complete collapsed from my running and my anxiety. Ethan was there immediately by me after hearing my banging door entrance. He quickly scooped me off the floor and placed me on the couch. He left my side for only a second then came back with my pills in hand. I took my pills without resistance wanting relief from the tightness in my chest.

When my breathing became normal and spasms were less convulsing, I sat up. I was still shaken up over the overwhelming emotions flowing through me, but I was also worn out and was much calmer, I think because of Ethan. Ethan eyes were intensely studying me as one of his hands rubbed soothing circles on my back. I didn't look at him; I was only looking at my hands as they slowly stopped shaking.

"What happened, Lela?" Ethan asked truly concerned.

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to tell him how I lost myself into some boy I barely knew. I wasn't thinking when I kissed Paul; I shouldn't feel this way. The kiss shouldn't have this effect on me but instead that kiss meant everything now, for some reason I cannot comprehend. I felt betrayed by myself and my heart. I can't do this.

"Lela please, tell me," Ethan gently pleaded with his perfect face stressed in worried marks upon his pale skin. I snapped out of my own contemplations and realized I needed to be alone to think about this. I don't need Ethan to see this. I got up from the couch; Ethan rose to his feet as well watching my every move in his careful eyes. I looked at him; he would be someone that someone would always want around to feel content and complete about themselves. It's the opposite for me; sometimes I don't always want him around. Sometimes I just want my mom around. Sometimes I wish I actually had a family again and not get it screwed up with complications. Ethan eyes were darker than normal which was good; I could be alone for a few hours to let me wallow in my sadness. I started to walk past him and headed towards my room.

"I'm fine. Go eat," I said before walking into my room and shutting the door quietly. I stayed by the door for a few moments, listening closely. I could tell Ethan had some hesitation in whether he should leave or not. I heard his quiet breathing by my door; he was trying to find out what was best. I knew I had him worried at my actions and display tonight, but he should know I need to be alone. I think he knew that too because after about five minutes I heard him move lightly across the wooden hall way floor. Then I heard a soft shut of the front door and the lock turning before he left the house.

Feeling securely alone, I slowly slugged over to my bed and laid down on my pillow. I could finally allow some part of me give way as I cried out in anguish. How could I be so stupid and let my emotions out while Paul was there? I know I shouldn't be hurting like this. It was just a kiss nothing more, nothing less. But the connection between me and Paul is something that makes me think it was nothing. There is something pulling me towards him, in an unnatural way. He's someone I feel safe with, content with, and makes me feel like my old self. How does he have this affect on me? He actually makes me blush, and smile. I haven't smiled in so long. I can't smile knowing that my parents are dead. Everything has been my fault, everything. My dad was right; I caused everything to go wrong. Paul will think I'm a wreck and tell everyone my parents are dead. I'll get pity when I just want people to shut up about it. Why can't I just live without remembering it? I want all of it to go way. I don't want reminders, and these feelings are deep reminders of what happen. How my life is totally screwed up.

I sucked in a breath, I was done with crying. And soaked in my new loneliness and emptiness. I can't let him in, I can't let anyone know. I need to forget, it's the only way I can move on.

Lying in my bed feeling numb now, I listened to the rain falling, washing way my despair. I focused on Paul since everything revolved around Paul now. I felt content as I imagined his sideways smile. It didn't complete me, but I was able to understand now, that I am drawn to Paul and if things were different and my past didn't exist in making me who I am, I would have still been with him tonight. That thought sadden me and then I felt guilty in thinking if my parents didn't die I could be with him with no problems. Sighing, the last thing I remember before falling asleep was how they looked when they died.

"_Sweetie"_

_I blinked; I was surrounded by roses, blood red roses in a field of dried grass. The sky above me was hazy and was turning extremely dark._

"_Sweetie, don't be afraid."_

_I turned, scanning everywhere for that voice. No one was here; it was as if she was whispering through the air. The sky released the heavy rain poor down, yet the rain did not touch me. The roses swelled underneath the force of the rain, breaking and dissolving into the ground, only one rose slowly wilted in front of me. It was in my hands though I never remembered picking it up._

"_It will be alright Sweetie, don't worry."_

_The voice whispered as the whole world shuddered around me the bloody rose becoming more vivid in my hands. Suddenly the atmosphere change, realizing her voice was stuck in my memories. The rain pelted onto the roof of the car, everything else was silent inside the car. The dark foreboding street was lazily lit with the street lamps through the windshield covered in water as the wipers tried to clear the picture. This scene had appeared over and over inside my head and I am never able to look up. I knew what was coming and I never saw it coming. _

"_Sweetie, it will be fine."_

_The honking of a horn caught my attention, away from the rose, snapping my head up to the side to gaze out the driver's side window. It was unmistakable of what happen next. There was panic, my breath caught in my chest and for the life of me my eyes could not tear away. There was a jolt and a crunch of metal hitting metal, the car skidded. The glass of every window broke, slicing me, slicing me into reality._

"_It's okay Sweetie"_

_No, no. It's not. Stop!_

I woke in sobs of agony. Nothing is okay. It can't be fine. How can she say it was going to be fine? I wiped my eyes off and sat up in bed. The rain outside was still falling and it was still night time. I checked the clock; it read 2:33 a.m. I breathed heavily to clam my nerves. I felt numb, and tired but I couldn't go back to sleep to my nightmare.

I didn't see Ethan till Sunday, and when he came back it looked like he was relieved to see me. He looked a lot better and I could tell he was still anxious to know what had happened. I didn't feel the need to tell him, because I wasn't gonna let it happen again. I wasn't going to lose myself to Paul again; it would be as if nothing had happen between me and him like it was suppose to be. I was in control again of my body and I didn't need any of my pills yesterday. I was holding up and nothing will happen when I go back to school. My homework wasn't done because I had left my bag in Paul's car that night, so I will have to make it up. Everything will be fine, even if it isn't suppose to be.

_(Paul's P.O.V.)_

Why did she leave? Did I do something wrong? I was still questioning everything that happened Friday night. Not only had I gotten to know her better, but I could feel my connection to her being deepened. But when she told me both her parents were gone, I felt unbelievably sorry that I had pushed her all this time to spill about her problems, when people in remorse have to come around on their own. I need her to see though, that I can be here for her if she let me in. All I wanted was to help her with her pain that she was un-doubtly facing. I wanted to comfort her, which I did by hugging her so closely to me. It made me sad to know that she was going through this lost of hers alone. I wanted to show her that I would be here forever for her. I re-lived the scene when me and Lela kissed. The way her lips slowly responded to mine in the heated kiss, as her kisses were soft and gentle, though quickly given, in the naturalness of our kiss. I analyzed over her expression when she jumped away and looked down at me, I couldn't figure out her expression. She was so difficult to read.

"_Maybe she jumped away in shock because she realized you're a horrible kisser_," Leah said inside my head with sick disgust yet cocky with her statement.

Aww good, old bitchy Leah to the rescue.

"_And maybe Sam left you cause your no good in bed_," I retorted back with a snarl.

Leah growled menacingly in my head and I saw her path change. She was heading towards me at a fast speed. I was ready to get this frustration out so I welcomed the challenge running towards her. We were about 10 yards away from each other.

"_Great here we go again_" Quil complained at the same time Jake barked an order at us, "_Paul, Leah. Knock it off_."

Disappointed at the lack of a good fight, I switch back to my original path direction. Leah huffed but went to her original course as well. Though she was angry, I could feel her slightly stung at my words and she drifted to ignore the pang of hurt and tried to numb everything else up. I turned my attention back to my surroundings. The damp Earth was smushed under my paws and my fur felt slick with being slightly wet. The forest was dark but in my vision it was clear enough. I picked up on the silence of the night, and the wind zipping past my ears. The smells were the same of wooden trees and forest pine leaves and of damp earth. Jake, Quil, Leah and I were all running patrols tonight under the order of Sam since we were on the lookout for the Vampire. My mind quietly drifted off back to my original train thought, Lela.

"_You know, she might have been overwhelmed,_" Quil said quietly analyzing my girl's face from my memories.

I ran silently, it was a possibility that she might have felt that way. Most of the pack members found it devastating that Lela's parents were both dead when they had first overheard my thoughts yesterday. They all tried to give me advice on what I should do now, but none seem easy with Lela. She's complex yet simple at the same time. I do know though I need to see her as soon as possible.

"_She might want the space after your guy's kiss though_," Jake interrupted into my head.

What the hell? Does no one else have their own problems to focus on? Sheesh, bunch of nosy's!

"_You're the only one having problems with your imprint, Paul_," Jake said calmly on my thought.

I growled, sometimes this reading minds thing gets annoying. "_And you have no problems with getting close to your smelly imprint? Finally surpass the smell Jake_?" I said tauntingly and sarcastically, ready for a good fight.

Jacob growled but stayed in control the best he could manage he knew I was only looking for a fight. He knew I wanted to get my mind off of Lela and about our kiss. He knew I wanted to release the bent up frustration and confusion in not getting her to open up.

"_If you didn't fight the imprint so hard and started off being nice to her, I bet you would have had her in the palm of your hands_," Quil said mockingly and started replaying the scenes that he had stored of me being mean to her in his head.

I gritted my teeth, baring them. I was close to Quil's path I could easily take him. Quil seeing my thought process started running my way. Nothing else matter and I charged to where he was running to me. We hit head on, tackling each other and snapping at each other with every chance we got.

Our little fight didn't last long because of Jake's booming voice echoing in our heads told us to stop. Following his voice in our heads was Leah making us focus.

"_Code red_," she said urgently, running faster her nose to the trail, Vampire Trail. All three of us ran in the direction Leah was following the lead. It was a cold trail, but if we're luckily we'll be able track where it's been to where it might go in the future or it might lead us right to the bloodsucker. Even though I was tired, this new found discovery awoken my senses and I pushed my legs faster.

"_Leah, keep to the trail but slow down some so we can catch up_," Jake ordered taking control of the pack. Me and Quil flanked Jacob on either side as we ran to catch up with Leah. When we were about 30 yards away from Leah's trail, the sickly sweet smell filled our nostrils, letting us know we were on the bloodsucker's trail. Leah hung back, running slower to come up behind the pack, letting Jacob take the alpha position of the pack. My blood was pumping hard as the smell got stronger down the path.

"_No longer a cold trail_" Quil exclaimed excited with the same eagerness I was feeling.

"_Easy Quil, stay focused_," Jacob stated, serious and focused on the trail and cautious of surroundings.

The sickly sweet smell started to burn my nostrils as we got closer. It smell close to sharp pine and red apple but it was hard to distinguish what kind of sweet smell it is when it's so strong of a smell. The trail led through the trees till they opened up ahead into this small plain. Then the trail was gone. The scent was gone. Wait what? The rest of my pack mates were confused as well. Jacob looked extremely concern. How can the scent pick up and vanish. There was no rain last night and there was no rain tonight.

"_Paul, Quil, scout the border on the north, see if the trail picks up again. Me and Leah will cover the trail again and see if we find anything that we had missed then me and her will cover the southern border_," Jacob said and we all agreed, following orders.

Me and Quil trailed off toward the northern border are noses slightly lowered to the ground to see if there were any light traces of vampire stench. How could the trail pick up and vanish? It was crazy. Not even Victoria was that clever in making a trail vanish. Quil tailed behind me taking more of a stretch path of the north. I pick up into Jacob's and Leah's thoughts to see if they got anything yet but nothing except the trail we had originally followed. Leah then started running to the eastern border; she didn't catch anything, no scent. I think Jacob told her to do a quick scan around that border but I probably didn't hear because of some of the secrets shield of minds of the separate packs.

Jake still had his own individual pack which only consist of Leah and Seth that he was alpha of, but the packs can combine together briefly, for alliances. Sometimes the position of alpha between Sam and Jake can get tense when both are wolfs at the same time while the packs are combined when they're giving orders on what to do, but they have eliminated that tension by trying not to be wolfs at the same time, when the wolfs are combined during patrols. Sam is still the main alpha over me, Jared, Embry, Quil, Brady, and Collin but Jake is second command basically when are pack is combined with his. Just like Sam is in second command to Leah and Seth, when we're are a combined pack. With the combined yet separate packs, there are still some loop holes in the mind reading of our two different packs. Leah, Seth, and Jake can all fade out there thoughts to where we can't hear them and our pack can do the same thing to them if we don't want our mind combined with them.

Most of us, we're confused when we first started testing this alliance of minds, after Jake had discovered his imprint and we could no longer attack the Cullen's. We started testing combining the packs, but we can only do it to a point where it's temporary, because the thick difference between the packs in alphas. But this helps us coordinate during patrols as two separate packs united as well as when we have to attack. My senses became an alert when I hit a wretched stench. I became immediately aware and focus.

"_Got it_," I stated, alerting my pack members. I saw Quil running, coming up behind me from my peripheral vision. He caught the scent to and let out a slight growl. Jacob and Leah picked up on my location from my thoughts and both started running in my direction but they were farther away on the south side.

"_Alright trail it, but be cautious. We're coming. Quil flank him_," Jacob strategized firmly. Quil came up and flanked my right behind me, pushing his legs faster. My feet increased speed too; the trail got stronger burning my nostrils in the same way, except something was off. The sweet wretched smell was not how I remembered the other one. It was sweet like a cream of some sort. Like a butter cream but also smelled slightly of vanilla. The scent was also mixed with a hint of natural musk smell. The scent burned my nose but the smell can't possibly change from the scent we track earlier. I compared both smells, one from my memory of earlier and the one I'm smelling now. I was confused and rattle and Jacob had picked up on my thoughts.

"_Leah change route and get a good whiff of the first trail we followed. You might be on to something Paul,_" Jake said, mockingly yet appraisingly at me, still heading our way.

"_Yeah, yeah. Paul actually contribute something useful toward the pack_," I said sarcastic, mentally rolling my eyes and focus solely on the trail.

"_Miracles do happen every day,_" Quil said playfully stupid in his own way, making me just wanting to take a snap at him to wipe that stupid mental smirk off his face.

"_Easy now, Paul. Stay focus_," Jacob agitatedly ordered me, looking into my thoughts. I let out a slight growl in frustration at the order. Jacob brought the image of Lela into his head as a way of saying, focus for her, to protect her safety. I got the point and I pushed my paws faster, determined and concentrating. The dark night sky grumbled out, a forewarning. Great, please don't rain when we're so close. We'll lose every trail to the rain washing it away. Jacob and Quil were both immediately concerned as well about the weather and tried to move themselves faster. Leah finally picked up on the original trail where the scent was strongest. The sky rumbled again as Leah took a big whiffed.

"_The scent smells extremely sweet but besides that, pine from the forest and a hint of a fresh smell. Almost close to apples_," Leah informed as me and Quil took a big whiffed of the scent on our trail again. It smelled sweet like vanilla cream and musky. The whole pack came up with the same conclusion: there were two different vampires here in the area that did not smell anything of the Cullen's.

Right when this new discovery had us all aware and determine to hunt down these bloodsuckers the rain had started falling. I ran as fast as I could, keeping with the trail but it was a lost cause in the end. The trail was gone. The evidence was gone and we were not close to finding these vampires anytime soon.

With all the excitement out of the night, Jared came to take my place since my patrol time was over. Not that it matter, I wasn't going to be able to sleep that much with the little time given before school begins. I transformed back into my human body when I was outside of my house, disconnecting from the pack's mind. I walked into my house after unlocking the door and being quiet to not wake up my mom. I headed towards the bathroom and took a shower before pulling on my boxers and heading toward my room. I laid on the bed for a while, I was exhausted yet I couldn't sleep. Lela was running through my head and now the problem with the two vampires hanging around.

I wanted to see Lela to make sure she was safe, to hold her, to protect her, and comfort her at the same time. It was driving me crazy 'cause I need to see her and I have to talk to her. My thoughts were solely on Lela as I fell into a light sleep because it felt like as soon as I closed my eyes my mom was yelling at me to get up for school. She was still tick off that I had broke my alarm clock on accident. I sat up, feeling groggily and saw my mom leave my room slamming the door. She's not always like that, but when she's frustrated or mad she gets like that. I got up, throwing on torn jeans and a black wife beater with my brown short sleeve jacket over it. I swung my backpack over my shoulder lazily and walked out of my room. My mom was fast at working the kitchen whipping up some scrambled eggs into a tortillas.

"You don't have to go to work today?" I asked, stopping by the kitchen as I observed her.

"No, I have to go to work around noon today," My mom answered, placing three burritos onto a plate wrapped in a napkin. "Here, I'm not letting you go to school on a empty stomach, now go before your late for school," she said while handing me the plate and shooing me out of the door. I left the house already finishing one of the egg burritos on the plate. I got into my car and started up the engine. Looking over to the passenger seat was Lela's backpack that she had left. I had to give it back to her which gave me the perfect opportunity to talk with her. I smirked and put the car in reverse, pulling out of our dirt drive way and started driving to school while I ate my burritos.

By the time I got to school, I was done with my breakfast and grabbed mine and Lela's backpacks as I got out of the car. I had arrived to the school slightly early for my mom giving a fuss that I was going to be late. I walked onto the school's campus and up the stairs and into the school's front entrance. I first located my locker and shoved most of the crap I don't need out of my backpack and into my locker once that was done, I shut my locker and was on the lookout. I knew where Lela's locker was at in the school so I decided to wait around there. Embry's locker was on the other wall across from her sdown the hall, perfect place to catch her when I see her.

When I got to Embry's locker, he was there shoving books into his locker. Seth was by him talking up a storm. He was such a chatter box. Wonder how long he could talk without running out of breath. When they saw me, Seth gave a friendly smile as Embry looked in my direction with a quirked eyebrow.

"You're here after a whole night of patrol? That's the first usually you take a day off or be here later in the day," Embry said.

"You must really be interested in seeing your imprint again" Seth said with cheery tone yet had a mocking smile upon his face.

"Don't remind me. I lost the bet to Jared," Embry grumbled as I growled low in my chest.

"Knock it off pups, we have bigger problems than your gambling issue, Embry," I said with no amusement in my voice at them taunting me.

"What's the news?" Seth asked immediately interested as Embry was a little annoyed at me though was interested as well.

"There are two leeches running amuck in our territory," I stated firmly.

Their eyes widened at the news. "Are you sure?" Embry questioned.

"Defiantly. Two completely different scents. Rain washed away their trails before we got very far though," I informed them.

"So what's the plan?" Seth asked curious.

"Don't know, Sam will probably want a pack meeting sometime to night though to go over our options," I said as they both nodded taking in this information.

"So how's your girl?" Seth asked cautious yet I could tell he was concern. Once he found out that both Lela's parents were dead he felt immediate sympathy for her because he too had lost his dad not too long ago and he became deeply concern for her. Seth was just like that, a natural nice, caring guy.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my short choppy hair, my shoulders slummed. "I don't know, I'm going to find out today," I said honestly frustrated.

"Just take it easy on her bro, okay?" Seth said with his caring eyes nodding in a direction behind me with a serious face.

I slightly turned my head and caught a glance of Lela at her locker. I turned back to my pack members and nodded as in a way of saying later and started heading over to her. She was looking steadily into her locker reading a book. Her black jacket hood was up and her stance was rigid. I came up beside her and she looked at me before I got too close to her. Her eyes were blank and her face was deprived of emotion when she looked at me. I walked all the way up to her and leaned on the locker besides her watching her closely. I gave her a warm half smile and made my voice soft and soothing.

"Hey," I greeted calm, letting my face show nothing, but anxious to what was gonna happen between us.

"Hi," she replied in monotone, looking away from me and back to her book.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked curious, looking over her shoulder at the book. She glanced at me and looked back down.

"A book that was assigned for me to read in history," she said sounding not even the slights bit interested in talking to me.

"What book?" I inquired, perching an eyebrow.

She snapped her stare to me, analyzing me. "The bell's about to ring so I got to get going," she stated and turned her attention to her locker as she shut it.

"I brought your bag that you left in my car Friday. Not having your phone number or address I couldn't return it to you so I did your homework so you won't have to make anything up and have any missing assignments," I said as I slung her bag off my shoulder and held out to her. She took her bag out of my hands gingerly without touching me and then quickly turned from me as the bell rung. She swung her bag over her shoulder and skidded down the hall into the mesh of students. I eyed where she skidded off to a bit longer than headed to my first period. My brow was furrowed in confusion. I wasn't going to really get a chance to talk to her until English class.

I was pretty much bored when I was in class, because none of my teachers taught anything new that I didn't already know. When lunch time came around, I was so un-doubtly thankful to eat. I stood in the lunch line until I got my plate stack high with food and headed toward smy pack's table. They were talking about the new news we had found out last night. Jake was informing them on when Sam wanted to meet with us. I listened in though my mind was on a total different mater as I scanned the Cafeteria. Lela was never in the Cafeteria. I wonder where she goes during lunch. She was defiantly a mystery that was for sure. I picked up on the different topics my pack brother's were now talking about as we all ate our huge servings. Right when I was done with my food unexpectedly a body flung into my lap. A girl was sitting on my lap with her legs crossed, one of the girls I hadn't seen since three weeks ago. She was one of the girls I use to have occasional flings with when I wanted. Her name was Natasha and right now she was looking at me suggestively.

"Hey babe, haven't heard from you in a while," she said flirtingly with her finger on my chest and an innocent look on her face. My pack brothers look cautiously at us, and curiously at me. I smiled slightly at Natasha in a charming way and huffed a laugh.

"Haven't needed you in a while," I replied coolly, keeping my hands away from her body to not give her the wrong impression.

She puckered up her lips, stung at my words. "But you have wanted me all those times before," she said with a little bit of attitude.

"Because in the past you use to satisfy me, now you don't," I said confident and not at all feeling bad about my words. Me and Natasha were never a couple. We had flings with each other just like I had with a couple of other girls.

Natasha twisted her lips into a frown and hopped off my lap but danced her hand across my chest. "We'll see who needs each other more," she said as she walked away with her clicking heels.

My pack mates looked at me curiously and some just rolled their eyes. It was nothing to worry about, I was solely focus on Lela in every way, but most of them thought my past would come back to haunt me which I thought was stupid. When the lunch bell rung I headed toward English class and by the time I got there the bell rung and everyone was in their seats. The teacher started the period off with giving us a bit of advice on what we should do when we write our paper. After she was done blabbing her mouth off, she said we could get with our partners. I took the seat that was besides Lela's desk; she had taken out her note book from her bag with a pencil in hand and stared at me patiently like she was going to say something.

"Um ,thanks for giving me back my bag with my homework done," She said quietly not really sure if she should say it.

I gave a sideways smile to her, "Welcome. Though I'm not sure you will be graded with the best scores on it," I said with a slight laugh and loved the way her lips twitched at the corners of her mouth. I was going to get her to smile one day really big.

"It's probably nothing I haven't got before. I'm not really that smart either," she replied with an honest note in her voice and she looked down slightly at her hands.

"I'm pretty sure though you're not dumb, Lela. I understand you are going through some rough times as it is," I said nicely and quietly as I could. She closed her eyes quickly for some time and I saw her hand reflexively tighten around her pencil.

"What's your favorite animal?" Lela asked blinking up at me emotionless, acting as if I hadn't said anything. I looked at her curiously; know this was for the assignment.

"A wolf" I replied.

"Why a wolf?" Lela asked as she wrote down a wolf and ready to write down what ever came out of my mouth next.

"It suits me," I said cautiously in choosing my words carefully.

"How does it suit you?" Lela asked in a monotone, peaking soft interest.

"What other animal could you imagine me as?" I asked as a playful smile made its way onto my face.

Lela looked up at me with a quirked eyebrow as she analyzed me careful. She stared at my face for a long time and puckered up her lips as she thought about it. I could tell she was amused with me and this was a good start for me to get her to talk about what I want to talk about.

"I say," she took a brief pause still thinking it over with her lips pluck out again, making me want to kiss her. "I think maybe a bear."

"A bear? Do you really think I have characteristics of a bear?" I asked totally amused with her conclusion.

"True, you're not very huggable looking to be a bear," Lela said bluntly with an amused look.

"Huggable? If I remember correctly you were in my arms quite awhile on Friday night," I stated watching her reaction closely. Lela lost the amusement look on her face and looked at her notebook paper blankly as she started writing.

"A wolf suits you then," She said monotone, again acting as if I hadn't said anything relating to Friday night.

"What animal in your opinion do you think suits you?" I asked clearly interested in her answer but was also formulating on a way to get her to open up.

"Not sure," Lela replied after a mild pause and gazed back up at me. "What do you think suits me?" Lela asked in a careless tone but from her eyes I could tell she was slightly interested in what I had to say. She really does try to fight the attraction she has for me a lot. I smirk; straitening my posture as I critically analyzed her beautiful being. She reminds me of a colorful bird, I don't know why but she did. I laughed slightly at picturing her as a bird and me as a wolf. Weird combination.

Lela became immediately interested in why I was laughing and looked at me curiously tilting her head. "What are you picturing me as?" she asked with a light tone in her voice.

"I thought of you as a bird," I answered with a teasing smile playing at my lips.

"Why a bird?" Lela asked still curious.

"Don't know. It's the first thing that popped into my head," I said staring at her, adoringly watching her. She looked away from my heavy stare, and played with her fingers under the desk.

"What is your favorite animal, actually?" I asked interested.

"A wolf," she replied quietly, making me smirk.

"Explains why you're so attracted to me," I said confidently and smug with a smirk on my face.

Lela blushed and tried to hide it by looking away from me. "What makes you think I'm even attracted to you?" Lela asked rolling her eyes just when her blush went away, but I could tell right after she asked her question she wish she hadn't.

I realized then that she didn't want me to bring up Friday nights events. She was acting like it didn't even happen. That's whys she's been changing the topic. "Why haven't you admitted it?" I asked calmly.

She took in a deep breath and relaxed her muscles. "I have nothing to admit too," she said emotionlessly, but her eyes told otherwise.

"I find that hard to believe," I stated looking seriously at her.

She looked at me quietly and for a long time we didn't say much. "Believe what you want and I'll believe what I want," she said determinedly with narrow eyes.

I held her gaze, "I believe you are isolating yourself."

Lela stayed quiet and looked away from me, her eyes softening up, and when she looked back at me I could tell she was fighting herself on what to say. Then the bell rung never letting me have the chance to hear the words she would have said. The bell had snapped Lela to her senses and she gathered her stuff quickly and left the classroom. I walked to P.E. in a slow easy speed and changed into my P.E, uniform when I got into the locker room.

P.E. started up with the coach yelling at us to run around the court six times as he took roll. I thought that was pretty stupid but what I really focused on was my girl Lela as she ran. I watched her body mesmerizingly, loving her long slender legs in the P.E uniform shorts that came to a stop at her mid thigh. She was wear one of her long sleeves under her P.E. shirt but still look amazingly beautiful like she has always looked to me since the day I laid eyes on her. She kept speed with the rest of the class and to prove how athletic I was I started running ahead of the class.

When the class was done running the coach split us into teams for volley ball and unfortunately again, Lela was not on my team. She was playing on a different team with red jerseys against the yellow jerseys. My team got blue jerseys and we were playing against purple jerseys. When the games began, I secretly watched Lela. She was slightly athletic but wasn't aggressive in playing and she wasn't determine to win. I scored for my team about three times with spikes, but during one of my spikes I had took my eyes off Lela and next thing I knew, I had spiked the ball over the net and I heard a thump of body hitting the floor on the court across from us. I looked over like the rest of the class did to see Lela on the ground with the coach beside her, trying to help her up. She clutched at her head with her hand and had a grimace on her face. I seethed, feeling angry that my Lela got hurt by someone. I wanted to punch whoever lights out who had hit the ball at her so hard to knock her off her feet. I hastily walk over to her and the coach, feeling concerned.

Lela was sitting up and I crouched down beside her as the class gathered a little bit closer to see if she was alright. Feeling protective I wanted to growl to make them get away but I held it in. The coach was asking her all kinds of stuff if she felt of okay and where it hurts at and if she wanted to go to the nurse.

Lela noticed me beside her, and immediately looked away from me and stood up hastily, saying she was fine. When she got up fast, I guess it rushed to her head because she wobbled and started to fall but I caught her in my arms holding her up. She hastily straightened her legs and pushed off from my arms and turned away from me.

The coach then told me to get back to my team and told everyone to start playing again, but he made Lela sit out for the rest of the period which I was thankful for. When the period ended, everyone zoomed to the locker rooms and got change. Still feeling the protective need inside of me, I made sure Lela got to her next class okay which she was kind of not happy about. She was ignoring me which got me a little peeved as to why she was trying to ignore me.

I went to my last class of the day and earnestly waited for it to be over so I could catch up with Lela after school to confront her. When the last bell finally rang I jumped out of my seat and head towards where her last class was but she wasn't there, so I headed to her locker but she wasn't there either. I then decided to see if I could find her scent which I should have done in the first place but there was no need sniffing out scents when I saw her just come out of the nurse's office door. She quickly headed outside of the building and I followed her slightly jogging to catch up with her.

"Lela," I called her as she stopped and turned around. She was very close to the end of the school's campus and close to the pickup spot. I came up in front of her as she looked at me blankly in waiting for what I wanted.

"Why are you ignoring me? Why are you acting like there's nothing between us?" I asked urgently, not afraid of showing my frustration through my voice. Lela didn't answer me at all, she just was stared at me blankly like the last time I had asked her a serious question. She acted as if she didn't know what I was talking about. I gritted my teeth but remained calm enough, looking earnestly into her eyes as I grabbed her chin making her look at me.

"Don't act like this, it won't drive me away," I stated determined and saw her milky brown eyes narrow slightly and her face became defensive. Standing this close to her and having her this close, made her scent more relevant to me, it smelled so good. It was that slightly sweet vanilla and peanut butter scent that made her smell absolutely good to me. The vanilla had a slightly strange sweet smell to it which was weird but that wasn't the matter right now. I looked deeply into her eyes as if I could find the answer there. "Why are you acting like nothing happened on Friday night? What's wrong?" I asked pleadingly, my eyes solely focused on her.

Lela turned her face out of my hand as her eyes softened. "Nothing happened Friday night," she said quietly, as assurance to herself rather than to me. A sliver car arrived in the pick up lane by the side walk behind her. "I got to go" she said as she saw the car come up and turned away from me. I didn't get a chance to say another word, as she pulled the car door open, right when a breeze picked up sending the wretched stench of a vampire to my nostrils. I froze in absolute horror that had stricken my body useless by the time I saw Lela shut the door behind her and the car driving off. There were too many witnesses around to transform right here and then to chase after the car. I was left absolutely useless and horrified that my imprint had just entered a car with a bloodsucker. I felt my body start convulsing and I ran at humanly speed as possible to the forest. I couldn't have saved her and now my imprint's life was out of my hands, not knowing when the bloodsucker would attack my imprint. I shouted out into the forest, it slowly turning into a howl as I transform in pain and ran as fast as I could not know what to do and feeling helpless.

**A/N: Well hope you liked it. Tell me if I did a good job in Paul's point of view and if I did okay as they were wolves. So please review and tell me if you like the chapter or not or if I need to improve on some things. I know and well aware that I make a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes but please bare with me I do the best editing job I can :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's character's but I do own Lela, Ethan, and Natasha because I created them.**

**Please Review! It will make me very happy and try to update faster :D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hope you like it and I'm sorry for late update than normal, it's just been hectic with homework and family and stuff. Plus this chapter gave me lot of writer's blocks but I think I ironed them out pretty good, but oh well, you'll be the judge of that. Now my own character, Lela, will be a little bit out of character during half of this chapter and you'll see why when you read it. So yea, Hope you enjoy it!**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

Chapter 6

_(Lela's P.O.V.)_

I felt hollow. I felt empty after turning my back like that to Paul, but it had to be done. His concern for me makes me feel tingly inside, which it shouldn't. I not suppose to care whether he's thinking of me or not. I cleared my mind of Paul, I won't think of him but the feeling of emptiness was still there within me. I looked out the passenger side window, watching as we left the reservation, entering Forks. I stayed quiet with thought of Paul pressing on my mind. Ethan was quiet as well as he drove to our house. He picked me up today, because he had today off from his job. I took a glance at him; he was focus on something other than the road ahead of him. I wonder what was pressing on his mind. His mouth was set in a slight frown; his eye's serious as if he was trying to figure something out in his head. I guess me and him both have concerns pressing on our minds. So much for moving to Forks for a quiet life.

Though it's never easy where ever we live. Something always happens and if nothing does happen, there's still the issue of relations between us. I think it's hard for him to live with me and having to watch over me, even though he will never say it. I look mostly like my mom with my auburn hair but my mother always kept her hair short. I guess Ethan could sense something was bugging me because his eyes gazed over me.

"School go okay?" Ethan asked coolly as his eyes slowly drifted back to the road.

I didn't answer. There was no answer I could give because it wasn't like school went bad but it wasn't the best day ever.

"Who was that kid that was talking with you when I drove up?" Ethan asked monotone after a brief silence.

"Paul," I answered my tone emotionless, as I kept my eyes on the scenes pasting by.

"How's things between you guys? Is he still a jerk to you?" Ethan inquired his tone picking up in interest.

I didn't answer at first and a soft silence came over the car, my mind on me and Paul's conversation today. "He hasn't been a jerk in a long time to me. We're partners for this English assignment that's why he was talking to me after school," I finally answered with a calm tone.

Ethan looked over at me, interested, then back at the road. "The same assignment that you discussed at his house on Friday night after school?" Ethan asked yet it was much like a statement, because it seems he had put the pieces together in his head. I wished he didn't bring up Friday night; he was going to inquire what happened again. I sighed.

"Yes," I admitted reluctantly.

"Did what happen on Friday night involve Paul?" Ethan asked curious trying to figure out what cause me to have an anxiety attack that night.

"Yes, but I really don't want to talk about it," I said bluntly and hesitant, as I crossed my arms and slouched a little in my seat.

Ethan accepted my request and didn't inquire anymore. The car ride the rest of the way was silent. When we got to the house, Ethan parked his car in the drive way. Ethan cut the engine as I unbuckled myself. Ethan opened his car door and started to step out but stopped, with one leg still in the car. He then quickly stood up out of the car by his door, looking into the trees of the forest. I quietly got out, curiously looking into the trees, trying to see what made him hesitant. I looked back at Ethan curious by his behavior and he slowly took his eyes off the forest and gazed at our house, then at me.

"Let's go inside," Ethan said slowly with an unfamiliar tone in his voice. We walked into the house and Ethan parted to the kitchen as I slowly went to the living room with my eyes on Ethan. I wonder what he heard or saw or smell. I had no idea what made him act like this.

"What is it?" I asked quietly watching Ethan stare out the Kitchen window at the forest. Ethan turned back to me and started walking slowly to the hallway.

"Nothing, I thought I smelled something," Ethan said lowly but his perfect skin furrowed in worried marks upon his forehead, making me think it wasn't nothing. Ethan continued walking down the hall till I heard the soft shut of his bedroom door.

I was confused but I wasn't going to pursue anything more from him. It was obvious he was concerned about something, something that he hasn't told me about, making it not my business. I know how that feels when you don't want to tell someone because it's your business, so I left Ethan alone. I went to the living room and started working on homework which wasn't a whole lot but it made time fly when I was stuck on Chemistry. I didn't like Chemistry. Chemistry was one of my worst subjects I failed miserably at. It was one of the classes I had to take over again because I failed one semester of it last year. Not that it was really hard but if you don't study it you don't past. Back then I always had a problem studying it; more like never had the chance to study it. Back then there were more issues that being bothered with school work in general was not of high criteria. Chemistry comes easier to me now, especially since I'm retaken this class, but it just isn't the subject I like and I still have some troubles with it.

When I got done with homework I was relieved and glanced up at the clock to see it was 5 already. Ethan hadn't come out of his room since we came home nor has made any sound. My curiosity burned like everyone's curiosity burns at some point, but I trust Ethan. If it was important or involved me, he would tell me. I got up and went into the kitchen to make me some dinner. I started making myself top ramen after finding nothing else I wanted to eat. While cooking it I drifted off into a daze only to jump at the sound of a remorseful howl that came from the forest somewhere. Listening now, more howls followed the first one in a series of different yet urgent calls. Wolfs were my favorite animal but the sounds of their howling were sad as if they lost someone most dear to them. When my meal was done, I ate quietly until it was gone and cleaned up my mess. I went to my room. I wasn't tired yet I felt sluggish. Guess it was from the long day.

I started to write in my notebook of anything or anything coming to mind, sometimes it was a memory I like to remember. Soon my mind wondered too far off in to a restless sleep.

_It was dark. It was always dark. The gloomy clouds groan in fresh thunder. Rain was pelting down onto the car, the only sound I could barely hear. The dark foreboding street was familiar, it was coming up. I knew what was going to happen but I never saw it coming. I was scared. I never like re-living this night mare. The rose in my hands pricked my finger the only pain I had expected. Why can't this nightmare ever end? I felt his presence, I could make out his form from my side vision, but I never looked at him. The inside of the car was filled with his muffled voice pounding in my ears. _

_The sky groaned again. Wait, that wasn't right. It only groaned once that night. This, this night mare is different. It's taking too long, it was suppose to happen already. I became anxious for what I knew was to come but it was taking a lot longer. I was more scared and confused in this nightmare. I started shaking, it started getting cold. Really cold. It wasn't cold in the car that night. What's happening?_

_The rose in my hands it was dissolving. When it was gone I grasped around the empty air of where it was. Confused, I was able to look up which I was never able to do in my usual nightmare. No one was in the driver's seat. The road kept going on and on there was no end. The scenes were blurred but all the same, nothing new. The car sped faster and faster it was like out of control. The surroundings morphed together in dark black and grey colors. I gripped at anything I could reach. My right hand had touched the car door. It roamed until landed on the handle. Bracing myself, I squeezed the handle, opening the car door. The cold night air hit me in racing winds as the car continued to drive. I was already unbuckled and I shut my eyes and jumped, not knowing where the ground was. I hit the ground hard in the darkness. The car kept speeding down the street. Leaving me in the shadows on the side of the road._

_I was panting, fear seizing hold of me as my eyes slowly adjusted. I was in front of a forest. I got up and headed for the forest. The sky lightened up as I got deeper into the forest. I was still cold; I could see my breath in the air. I was deep into the forest when I heard it. A laugh. A strange childish laugh. It was light sounded yet deep with a creepy crackle to it. It would be closely similar to a hyena's laugh but more humane and childish sounding. The laugh was heard all around me as I spun trying to find where it was coming from. There were shadows of movement here and there. I only caught sight of a dark tall figure. The sun lightly hitting at the figure. It stopped for a second for me to catch only a glimpse of its smile. It was a childish smile, a sadistic smile._

_I was undoubtly concern and confused. The light in the forest disappeared as the rain fell down upon my already soaked form. The next thing I heard was a purr. A warm, animalistic purr. My heart jumped, I did not get a good feeling from this. I tried to look through the trees trying to find the figure. I spotted it, it didn't move, but was smiling. The shadows covered the figure not giving me a view of this creature. Suddenly it was moving again and laughing. I was spinning all around trying to find out where it was._

"_Let's play hide and seek," came a voice whispered through the forest in a soft alluring tone followed by the strange laugh._

_I broke into a run, trying to get away from this. I could hear the figure behind me, following me. It was getting closer to me, easily. Suddenly the surroundings were shattering as wolf howl vibrated all around. I lost my breath as I fell, it caught me, but at the same time, everything was getting fuzzy. The wolf howls got clearer awaking me._

I woke with a start. My heart was pounding. I slowed my breathing as I listened to the rain falling outside of my window and to the wolf howls. I was thankful for them for waking me up. I never had a dream like that before. It was strange. I was confused of why my brain would dream of that. Sighing I could not go back to sleep that night. I stayed up thinking while feeling extremely exhausted.

When it was time for school, I had a headache but I got ready anyways. I wore my faded jeans with a gray cheetah patterned long-sleeve shirt. I put on my jacket and grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room. I went to the kitchen finding Ethan there with my breakfast ready. His expression was blank; I could tell he was still thinking of something. I ate my breakfast quietly on the bar as Ethan was looking at the newspaper intently at the counter. When I was done, Ethan looked up at me and his face became completely vacant. He took my plate from me and turned toward the sink.

"Sorry for not making you dinner yesterday," Ethan apologized in a soft tone. I didn't reply, I just kept observing him, but nodded when he looked up at me.

We left the house to the car where he drove me to school. We were both silent. I didn't really want to talk. It was too early in the morning for me, plus I was too tired, to talk. Ethan dropped me off and I walked up to the school and went inside. The hallways were crowd but not really dense just the average amount. I headed to my locker, keeping my head down to not look at the bright lights all around. Why does the school have to have such bright lights on in the morning?

When I got to my locker and started opening it, I got swifted away from it, startling me and catching my breath in my throat. I was then crushed into a tight warm bear hug against somebody's muscular body. I got released from the tight hug but I wasn't let go yet. They took my head in their firm soft grip roughly, before I could completely wrap my brain around what was actually happening, and a mouth urgently kissed my breath back out of me. I looked up at my capturer, Paul.

His hands ran roughly over my shoulders and face as if he was scared that I was going to disappear. I pushed his chest wanting release from his mouth. He automatically backed off but kept his arms encircled around me, keeping me close to his chest. His face was serious and his eyes were set solely on me and not on the on lookers looking curiously at us. His eyes examined me quickly as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and irritation. What the hell was that about? I just wanted to get today over with as fast as possible, I hardly have the energy to put up with anyone right now. Last night left me weak, tired, and having a huge headache. I started to glare at Paul for still holding me especially in front of everyone.

"You're okay?" Paul asked happily yet harshly as his eyes began to narrow. His grip on me tighten as he continued to face my glare head on.

"Yes," I snapped back not sure why he would ask that kind of question. Nothing had happen to me or nothing nearly happen to me for him to ask that question.

Paul continued to examine me, reading deep into my eyes. "Let's go," Paul stated as he started to move me with him.

"What?" I exclaimed confused.

"We need to talk," Paul stated firmly, dragging me with little effort.

"Class is going to start soon," I protested and tried to fight off where he was taking me. The bell rang and hardly anyone paid attention as everyone started moving to their classes.

"You can afford to miss it", Paul said calmly with a slight smirk, but was still dead serious in his eyes. He weaved us through the crowds of kids to the back of the school building. He guided us to the hallway which lead us to the back of the gymnasium that no one ever uses, unless for a short cut.

"It's true I can afford it, but I don't think you can," I retaliated and put emphasis on 'you'. Paul stopped short for a second and looked down at me. He gave me an annoyed glare but continued walking, but I could tell he was slightly amused at what I said, though he didn't want to show it. He dragged me the rest of the way down the hallway, but stopped at the gymnasium back door to the gray mechanical hallway leading to the gymnasium. Students weren't suppose to go through their, but it was a rule that the no one really cared to enforce. They didn't care that students may ditch and hang around there or decide to have a quick make out session there. It was just a place for privacy. And a place I did not want to go in with Paul.

Paul opened the door and literally pulled me in the room behind him. Once he shut the door and locked it, all was quiet. There was no one in here except me and him. His face was serious and looked like he was determined about something. I put my guard up. Something was up, something big. I was tired, but I would fight regardless of my lack of strength, mentally and physically. Paul took a step closer to me.

"Who do you live with?" Paul asked straight forward not revealing anything in his voice.

"My uncle," I said with a blank face, not knowing where this was going.

Paul growled slightly, his face becoming slightly angered. "Do you know what he is?"

I felt the hairs on my arms start to stand up. I was sort of taken by surprise at the question, but remained cool. "What do you mean?"

Paul glowered at me and step closer to me, taking hold of my arms in his strong grasp. "Ever notice anything strange about him?" Paul inquired watching my face very carefully.

I stared at him was he really being an ass to my uncle. Trying to tell me, my family's weird when he is weird too especially with his group of guys running around in tank tops in winter. He couldn't possibly know so he's insulting him. I glared long and hard at him. "No," I said firmly, holding my ground against him, "but I noticed strange things about you." I stated, pausing for emphasis as I saw his eyes narrow slightly. "Like for instants what was with the kiss this morning? Public way of showing you got the new girl? Was it evidence for your friends that you stole a kiss from me on Friday night? I think you need to judge yourself before making judgments on others. Also stay out of my business," I said as the seething questions flowed out of my mouth in a low tone of voice, darkly. Paul's lip quivered up showing his teeth. His face was livid and he was breathing heavily but I could tell he was trying to stay in control. He pushed me into the wall, holding me there as he stared down at me. If he thinks I will crave because he's overshadowing me, then he's wrong.

"I think you've made the wrong judgments," Paul said lowly, pausing, his eyes dark. "Now do you know what he is?" Paul asked dangerously serious and firm as if he wished to choke the answer from me. I was too tired to be scared and this headache made his tone irritating. I was already insulted by his question, my family is family, no one has the right to judge it if they don't know nothing about it.

"Yea I know what he is," I said calmly but with a slightly defensive tone. Paul waited for me to continue, earnestly waiting for me to finish and I continued glaring. "He's a human being. Kinder and nicer, than any other human being. You on the other hand I have to question on what you are. Maybe you should have stayed in class today, you might actually learn something," I said angrily, not hiding my emotion from him. With that I ducked under his arm fast and quickly open the door and ran into the hallway – and I kept running.

_(Paul's P.O.V.)_

I was seething. What the hell? I let her go after her statement about that filthy bloodsucker being more human than me. I was afraid to stop her and hurt her. I was too riled up to go after her. I needed to calm down or I might just change into a granitic wolf right here and now. She knew. She just had to know. She had to know he's a bloodsucker. After running into the forest, yesterday, and going berserk, my pack had rushed after me to figure out what was wrong. All I can remember was just running and running as thoughts of all kinds were rushing through my mind. I pasted the treaty line that had been long forgotten about since we were 'friends' with the Cullen's. I heard my pack brothers wondering what to do as they chased behind me after reading my mind.

I think Jacob ordered them on what to do, though I didn't pay much attention at all, all I could think of was Lela. She was with a vampire. I let her go. I failed her. I didn't protect her. It was my fault. I kept howling in angst while pushing my paws faster. Then all of a sudden my face was smashed into the ground as a whine escape from my throat from the unexpected weight holding me down. Jared had tackled me, stopping me. My first instinct was to fight, though my whole mind was totally unaware of it, I was only thinking of Lela. Quil and Jacob helped keep me down and they all kept trying to talk to me. Soon I lost energy and realizing that they we're my pack brother's, I had calmed down, though I was earnestly concerned about Lela. Jacob had said we need to discuss this as a pack. That we need a pack meeting and at that time that was the last thing I wanted to hear. I wanted to take immediate action, and kill the bloodsucker and make sure Lela was safe.

At the pack meeting we had on the beach as humans at night, I was still impatient and frustrated, but the pack discussed it quite a lot. They talked that maybe this vampire was like the Cullen's and was just raising Lela. I didn't give a hoot. The bloodsucker needed to die. They also discussed the theory that it could be another Bella situation again. Oh hell no! I swear if Lela has any romantic relation to that leech, I will throw up and jump off a cliff. They calmed me down before I could go running back into the forest to hunt it down, since they could see I was shaking at the aspect. They debated every possible aspect that I wasn't really feeling like interrogating. Jacob was going to go talk to the Cullen's soon to see if they knew anything. I was burning with impatience. Why did we have to talk about this? Wasn't our job to protect humans from them? Why are we coming up with theories? It doesn't matter if this vampire has a relation to Lela or not, I have to protect her. Sam then discussed with the elders of our findings.

The elders had decided to wait and not take immediate action and that we should find out about the other vampire in town too. I was mad at their decision. Making me wait till morning to see if my Lela was dead or not. Sam had put me on patrol along with Embry, Jared, Seth and himself. Being mad at that decision I began to run urgently through the forest. I had visited her house before as a wolf at night when I had first met her, so I was going to make sure before morning break that she was safe. Sam barked an order urgently after me, commanding me to stop. I was way past the reservation but not nearly close to Lela's house. I howled in frustration. It drowned out of my throat loud in the dark, still night. My howl was followed by Seth's. He cautiously gave me words of clarity that Lela was okay. Sam having enough of me, ordered me home. Not being able to break the command, I obeyed unwillingly and ran to my house and transformed back to being human.

Inside my room, I had begun to think of everything Lela has told me which, wasn't anything to personal besides her parents were dead. I had thought long and hard last night to come to terms that Lela may have a vampire by her side like Bella did; a certain relation to it. If this bloodsucker is anything like the Cullen's, Lela was safe from it drinking her life away. The concerning question, that was then on my mind, was did she know? Did she know of vampires? I had to talk to her. I had to find out without revealing them leeches to her myself, though there was a constant concern that I might not see her today.

When I had first seen her at school today, I was overjoyed that she was safe and that she was breathing. I ran up and hugged her without thinking twice. All I wanted to do right then and there was to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine. I urgently grabbed her face and smashed my lips onto hers. She pushed at me and I released her mouth, but kept her close to me. I examined her fully. She had dark bags under her pretty milky brown eyes; I guess she didn't sleep well. She looked at me confused with her mouth twisted in a grimace. I had upset her, but that didn't bother me, I only thought of what I wanted to ask her.

She had to know. From the moment I first asked her, her reaction said it all yet she kept her cool. I was frustrated with her lying. Especially with that one lined she pulled about don't make judgments without judging yourself. I got angry when she said that. She was with a damn bloodsucker! I let my anger get way too involved. Her last statement killed me. She insulted me. She picked the bloodsucker. She called it human. She called it more human than me. Oh yea she has to know it's a vampire. I let my blood pressure calm down as I was breathing heavily. Soon enough my hands had stopped shaking. I sighed. What was I going to do?

By the time I got back to class it was second period. I didn't concentrate. Lela had no idea that I was actually doing pretty well in my classes. I was average student in grades and she was average too in classes. I kept going over and over me and Lela's conversation this morning in my head. Well if she really didn't know then I made an ass out of myself. If she did know, I still have made an ass out of myself. Maybe I need to approach this topic another way. I need her to trust me. To trust me in to telling me everything.

During third period which I have with Jacob and Quil, I was still contemplating on how to approach Lela in saying sorry that I had upset her. It was obvious, since she was in one piece today, that the bloodsucker is like the Cullen's in only drinking animal blood. That's why she probably defended it and called it kind and nice. Yuck! Also by the way she says she lives with her uncle shows that it's a guy and that maybe the leech has some family related relation to her since her parents are gone. She could be defending it, clinging on to her last thing that's willing to support her, to help her. I growled a little at that. She has me now. My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob.

"Hey I saw your chick in one piece today, did you talk to her?" Jacob asked quietly in inquisitive tone, trying to keep his tone down so the teacher wouldn't hear us.

"Yea, she has to know, she lives with him. She can't go around living with him without noticing strange things about him," I said informing in a low tone with a hard edge to my voice.

"That's not the point. Either you know that she knows or you don't," Jacob said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I don't know. She's hard to read. Her responses could have been either or, but she just has to know, since she got defensive when I asked," I said with a slight exasperated voice as I glare at him slightly for questioning me.

"What did you exactly say for her to get defensive? Because if she truly doesn't know, she could be thinking that you're trying to insult her family. The only family she has left. Don't you think she would get slightly defensive if she didn't know what the hell you were talking about?" Jacob reasoned with a smart ass tone.

I could feel a growl rumbling in my chest at him. If she truly didn't know, Jacob could be right. I had insulted her family without meaning too if she had no idea what I was talking about. That does not go well with my plan for her to trust me.

"You could resolve things with her at lunch," Embry said, turning around in his desk from in front of me.

"The problem with that, Wheeze-Ball, is that she is never to be found in the Cafeteria during lunch," I said irritated for Embry's intrusion into the conversation. I don't need them telling me what I should do and I don't want to apologize for something I didn't mean to sound hurtful to if she doesn't know. I don't want to be whipped into saying sorry for every little thing I do that displeases her, like Jared does to Kim. Hn, for as long as I live (which will be pretty long) I swear I shall never be whipped to my imprint.

"She goes to the front of the School during lunch, Paul-i" Embry finished off with an annoyed tone and stressed on the "i" in Pauli. Ugh... I hate it when my brothers call me that. I glared at him and could feel a growl forming again, but kept it at a low volume.

"Listen, Sam told me, to tell you guys that he wants you two to run patrol after lunch. You guys can fight it out then and then it will be Sam's problem to keep you in line," Jacob said with an irritated huff as the teacher called us out to be quiet.

I thought of what I could say to Lela. How can I get her to trust me? She needs to know I mean no harm and that I want to be there for her. Man, why can't relationships be easy. This is why before Lela came along I use to have flings but nothing serious. Everything gets too complicated with serious things. I can't help it though when I see Lela that maybe complications are what keeps things interesting and I can't help it but try to fix the complications I have with her. I know when I see her; I'll try to smooth things out between us. I don't want her mad at me if she is mad or upset with me. I have to really talk to her; I need to have a deep down conversation with her.

When the bell for lunch rang, I left the classroom and left to the Cafeteria. I wanted to eat first more than anything before I went to find Lela and before I go out on patrol. Plus my stomach was rumbling, I was hungry. I sat down for a while with my pack mates as I devoured my food and when I was done I left the Cafeteria. I went to the front of the school building and went outside and immediately Lela's scent came right to me, directing my sight to where she was. I saw her by the arched wall sitting down, staring into space the way she did at Emily's house. I took cautious, slow steps, mentally preparing myself on how I should approach her.

I came up to her but she had noticed me when I was 15 ft. way and kept her gaze away from me. Her face was blank yet her eyes told a different story that no mere words could tell. Her hood was up covering her face from me. She didn't look at me as I sat beside her on the ground.

"Hey," I said softly in a clam voice, watching for her reaction. She didn't say anything and was staring ahead of us into space. Her face showed no signs of her acknowledging my presence. "Look, this morning's turn out, wasn't exactly what I was going for. You probably had no idea what I was talking about this morning," I paused for response, if she had a witty remark but she didn't. Lela sat there not looking at me but she was listening to me, I knew. I knew she was listening. "You said this morning, that you noticed strange things about me, I'm glad to know your attention is on me," I said boastingly with a playful smirk, hoping it would make her respond. It was a success; Lela huffed and slightly rolled her eyes, good enough. My smirked widen, I'm getting somewhere at least though her face remained blank and her eyes diverted away from me. A silence passed over us before I spoke again.

"Are you thinking of them, your parents?" I asked cautiously, clarifying. The question stirred her out of her trance, making her look down at her hands in contemplation though she didn't answer. "Last time I found you staring into space you were thinking of them, were you thinking of them?" I said softly with a soothing voice, my face serious as I watched her carefully.

Lela stayed quiet for a short time, as she stared at her hands. "I don't get how you can bring up my family after you had interrogated me about my uncle this morning," Lela said with a low malice tone and glanced at me with tired serious eyes. I wish I could rub under her eyes to make the dark circles go way, she must of really had a bad night. Maybe a dream kept waking her up.

"Never mind about this morning, it will make sense to you in time. But for now let's just say I thought something happened to you, but nothing did, I reacted on impulse. You gave me crap for making wrong judgments so I'll be watching closely before for I decided on things. I should warn you though, I react on instinct and gut feelings," I said determinedly with a firm voice as I got cut off with Lela's blank remark.

"Impulsion gets you killed."

"So does curiosity babe," I said smoothly as I continued. "I know how weird this all is. But I also know you're interested in me like I am into you, even though you're hiding it. You're blocking it out, I can tell. You're fighting it. But if you noticed strange things about me, there is no doubt in my mind, that you have questions in your mind about me. And if you have questions, you already lost the battle against being interested in me. You been distance from me since our kiss, and I know you been denying it has never happen but it was real. And I need you to understand right now that I'm not going away or leaving you alone like you would want," I stated firmly with a serious tone. Lela stare was cautious. Her guard was up and her face was devoted of expression. As she continued to stare at me her stare wavered and her face became contemplative.

"I think of them," Lela stated referring to my earlier question as her eyes showed sorrow at thinking of them. "I wish not to speak of them," Lela stated calmly and gently.

"That's fine, you don't need too right now," I said encouragingly.

Lela's eyes narrowed at me, and then she looked away from me with a blank face again. She was ignoring my existence again. At least she understands I'm not going anywhere and though she won't tell me, I'll get her to open up someday. This was just the start. I got up; knowing the bell would be ringing soon and I would need to leave for patrol.

"I'll see you later babe," I said as the bell rang and I went into the school to get Embry and inform Jake that were headed out.

_(Lela P.O.V.)_

The bell had rung me out of my daze as I slowly got up off the cold ground. Paul's words of endearment won't get me to talk. How can he think that he can get me to talk? I won't talk. It not his burden to bare. It's mine. My past is my business. I saw in his eyes that he had a desperate need to know anything and everything to help me. His determination to be there for me is crazy. Why? Why is he so interested in me? And though I wouldn't like to admit there is an attraction pulling me towards him. Fighting it is hard. I don't know what to do. I felt a sudden vulnerability and a blank emptiness inside. He shouldn't have this affect on me. I shouldn't let him get away with insulting my uncle after all Ethan has done for me. Paul didn't even say sorry and I already forgot it like it was nothing.

I can't forget it. There was different meaning behind his words this morning. Who asks a person if they know what their family is unless they knew that person family wasn't there family. He couldn't possibly know. He has no evidence to even point that Ethan is not my uncle. So why did he say it? I'll find out in time is what he said right now. He must know! I can't believe he would know, but he must have known to ask me such a silly question this morning, because to any other person it would of just been bizarre. So then how does he know? I need to figure him out, without him knowing what I'm trying to do. There has to be a way of why he knows, because he did admit there were strange things about him. I need to protect Ethan just in case to make sure nothing happens, at least Paul honestly thinks I have no idea what Ethan is, which is good. Paul said he would be watching closely, well I'll be watching more closely as well.

The chilled wind swept past my hair as I stare blankly at the school entrance to where Paul had disappeared into. I drew my jacket tighter around me, it was cold, but it wasn't cold when Paul sat next to me. In fact he wasn't wearing a jacket in this weather outside with me, though I was warm when he was sitting by me, all this frustrated me. I was too tired for this drama filled day. I started to walk to the building and open the entrance door, walking into school where students were still getting to their classes from lunch. Some stopped by there lockers, but I paid no mind as I walked to English class with my thoughts on Paul.

I got to my English class just after the bell had rung; well this is my first time being late to a class at this school. The teacher gave me a sharp warning and let me go to my desk. She said she would mark me tardy the next time I came in late. I think she gave me a warning because it was me. I was still the new girl, the one with problems, the one who's broken, the one who's not in control of her body. I'm sick of it and I know it's all bumbling up on me now, because my mind is too tired to shut everyone out like I usually do. I just need this day to be over with.

As I made my way to my desk in the back of the room, I glanced in Paul's direction, where his desk was. I saw it was empty. When I sat down, I gazed around the room. Could he have possibly ditch? I just saw him at lunch and saw him walk into the school. What could he possibly be doing? But wait, it wasn't my business. Why do I care? Being sucked up in these mixed emotions were toying with me. I rested my head against the desk no longer caring, as my head throbbed. The teacher wouldn't care any who, so I focused on my breathing, and solely on my breathing.

Soon the bell had rung to go to my next class, P.E. Paul wasn't in this class either. The P.E. teacher only made us do laps and after that he said we could relax. When Science came around, I did the same thing I did in English, I laid my head down and focused on my breathing. The teacher was just giving notes so I'm sure I can catch on them later. When the bell rung, everyone got up and started leaving. I took my time as I gathered my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

When I got outside to the front of the school to start my walk home, it was chiller than normal. I pulled my jacket closer to me, most of the campus had cleared out by now, but there were some still coming out of school like me. I looked around at my surroundings, something felt off. I continued down the few steps, ignoring the feeling and focused on my feet. _Be aware. _I glanced up and looked behind me to the right. They were looking at me. Paul's group, except he wasn't there.

It was only Jacob, Jared, Quil, Collin and Brady that were looking at me. They stood by a couple of cars, leaning against them. Jake had a tank top on and Collin and Brady had short sleeves on, while Quil absolutely had no shirt on. They stared at me with intent of something with deeper meaning. I turned back to my feet on the side walk as I continued walking. That was weird and I continued walking home as I concentrated on what this all could mean.

**Well I hoped you liked it, because this chapter was honestly tricky to write, because I had to figure out how to stall the plot a little bit longer and show the connection between Paul and Lela growing. So please review and tell me if you like it or not; cause it does not take very long to write that you like it. But I also love long reviews :D !**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters but I do own Ethan and Lela because I did create them.**

**Please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I finally finished chapter 7 that took me so long to write. Only cause of the writer's blocks and school and craziness. But now it summer which is why I could write this. I want to say thank you to the reviewers that review last chapter. I hope I did well on this but you'll be the judge on that so enjoy!**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

Chapter 7

_(Lela's P.O.V.)_

The chill of the afternoon wind whipped past my hair, taking my mind somewhat off my throbbing headache. It was comforting but not what I wanted. My tired eyes lazily kept up with my feet as I continued to walk home, bumbling myself together in my arms to stay warm. I haven't been able to get sleep ever since that strange dream and it reoccurred last night except there were no wolves to wake me from my slumber. Ethan said I was thrashing a lot in bed but he was afraid to wake me when I was in such a state of sleep. I eventually did wake panicked and Ethan wrapped his arms around me, calming me instantly. All I can remember of the dream was that the figure got to me the rest I just remember a strange sense of pain that had clouded the rest of the dream.

I was so tired from not getting any sleep last night or the last, last night that I was completely out of it. I always had problems sleeping since the crash, but these dreams are worse. They keeping me wake the whole night with a sense of panic instead of despair or emptiness that my usual dreams cause me when I wake up. Ethan didn't question my dreams, already knowing I don't like to talk about them, but he's concern as to why I woke up panicky. Besides the tiredness and not getting sleep too, which was causing my headache, was Paul. Him and his flamboyant ego, always saying he was on my mind and that he knows I want him.

I don't know where he comes up with this stuff sometimes. I think it's a cover for something he's not telling me. His group of friends' were staring at me today just like they did yesterday and when I asked him about it, he said that they were just looking out for one of their own. The way he said it was so causal as if you say that to a person every day. I was confused with his simple answer and gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. I ignored it then trying to figure out what he meant by "their own". Then in English today when we were talking for the project I had asked him where he went yesterday when he skipped English. He didn't answer and just gave me a smirk and said that he's glad that I missed him. The rest of our conversation didn't really relate to our project at all, we mostly just talked about little things and some around-about topics; we didn't stray into each other's backgrounds but had a nice conversation. I felt the corners of my lips twitch in the remembrance of our conversation and the way he smiles.

Gosh darn it! What am I doing? Thinking about him. I can't think about him, I have my own issues to work out before I can even think about boys. My forehead furrowed in concentration as I tried to just clear my mind of him. My headache worsened all of a sudden as I stopped walking to rub the temples of my forehead.

When my headache eased up, I sighed and huddled myself together in my jacket. I was almost to my house so I began to move forward again. When I got to my house, I went inside and took my jacket off. I headed to the living room to start my homework as usual until I heard Ethan come home from work.

My homework load wasn't bad but it gave me a distraction. When I was done with it, my eyes were more tired. I sat on the green shabby couch and turned on the TV. The TV helped clear my mind a bit better than homework but it made my eyes dopey and close for like 5 minutes. Every time I try to rest the figure comes back; the twisted smile in the dark.

I closed my eyes one last time a little longer to see the faint figure with the alluring smile. Then I heard the crackling laugh that woke me instantly, making my breath heavy just as the front door opened. Ethan came in, spotting me on the couch as he turned his body back to lock the door. I looked at the time to see it was 4 o'clock, an early time for him. He silently took off his shoes at the door and stepped into the living room. His eyes gazed over my entire position as he walked to sit on the single green shabby couch chair. He huffed as he sat as if he had a long day at work and glanced at the show I was watching.

"Getting to know all of what you can on the discovery channel?" Ethan remarked politely as he began to relax back into the couch.

I looked at him emotionless and responded: "It's more than what they teach at school."

At this Ethan snickered and cracked a smile but he became serious and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "I know you had trouble sleeping last night but have you had any luck sleeping since you got home? You look zoned out," Ethan said sincerely with care lacing his voice, his eyes holding deep concern in them.

"I hadn't had any sleep yet," I stated, looking back towards the television screen. Ethan gazed at me for a while till he finally leaned back and watched the show with me. We stayed silent for a while, and I took a glance at him his face was like glass. It was so smooth and clear but the hard edges of his mouth and eyes defined him. He was thinking, not on what we were watching. His mind was somewhere else.

"So why you home so early anyhow?" I asked nonchalantly, looking in his direction, waiting for his answer.

"Betty said I could take off early. She said that I looked like I could take a breather from work," Ethan said without care as if our topic of discussion wasn't really that important. His mind was on other matters, I could tell. I so wanted to ask, but prying into his business means he can pry into mine and I don't want him asking more questions than he already does.

We continued to watch TV for the rest of the hour, the flashes of pictures became too much for my eyes so I closed them. I closed my eyes for a couple of minutes, but I opened them when I heard Ethan get up suddenly from the chair. I watched him as he glanced towards the kitchen and then to the front door. He must have heard something; he was so still from where he stood, almost like a statue. I rubbed my eyes to wake up from my drowsiness as Ethan turned to look at me, then he grabbed his coat from the coat rack.

"I'll be back in a little while. I have to check something out," Ethan said as he slipped his shoes on and then proceed to head out the door before I could respond or question him.

I wondered what had happened or why he left. I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face again. I stared at the clock above the TV; it was almost five o'clock. Getting up, I turned off the TV and headed to my bedroom and glanced around my semi messy room. You know how when you have nothing else to do, you will actually take the time to clean when no one demands you too. So that's what I did for a half hour, I tidy up my room. My room looked really plain with nothing on my walls and barely anything on my desk besides school crap. I sat on my bed as my hands began to shake. I stared hard at my hands, trying to force them to stop. I fisted them up, flexing my barely their muscles yet the nerves in my hands still continued to shake.

It was unfair to be constantly reminded of my past with my shaking hands. I couldn't let it go when my body wouldn't let me forget. The symptoms of the crash are evident in my hands, making me remember the crash over and over. Everything was spun out of control. From the very beginning our family wasn't normal. How can it be normal when you have two twin siblings that are way too much older than you and are always together and forget about you? How is it normal to barely know your siblings? How is it normal to watch your mom have an affair? How is it normal to watch your dad get drunk every night? How is it normal to have both of your parents die before your sixteen? How is it normal to be raised by your uncle in all this chaotic mess?

Nothing was ever normal in my family; my screwed up, messed up family. There was no outlet for me, either; no escape. School was not nice throughout elementary and middle school was lonely-ish till I met some decent friends but that still led me down hill. My attempt at escape from my home life led to the biggest things I couldn't take back. It led to my mother's death, then my father's. Nothing was right; nothing was fair in my world, that's why I need to forget. I don't want to focus on all this emotion, all this sorrow, all this guilt. I hate it. I fisted my fist again tight but my arms were already shaking and my fingers became loose in my fist.

I watch the trembling of my arms as I wiped away my thoughts clear of the past and got up from my bed and heading to the kitchen for my pills. I got to the kitchen fast and popped a pill into my mouth and turned on the sink taking a gulp of water from my hand. I stood by the sink for five minutes waiting as I began to get more control of my arms. I turned off the water to the sink and realized I was somewhat hungry. I took a look into the fridge but there was barely any food in there. Well, there was food in there but nothing I felt like having, which was a sandwich.

A peanut butter and honey sandwich actually. I looked into the cupboard but there was no peanut butter. I check the fridge one more time; making a mental listed if there was anything else we needed. I was planning on walking to the store to buy what we need. I needed to take a walk anyway, to get my mind off stuff and to get out of this stuffy house. I closed the fridge and made sure my phone was in my black jeans pocket before I headed on out and pulled on my jacket as I closed the front door behind me.

There was still a lot of light left outside, but in another hour I could tell the sun was going to start going down. I began to walk to Forks closest little grocery/gas station store, keeping my mind only on my surroundings and/or blank of thoughts. The air was crisp but it would get colder when the sun goes down. I took my time as I walked, on the side of the old paved road, on the dirt part that was littered with leaves. Forks wasn't necessarily quiet, but not loud either at this time of day. I saw some people were walking around and heard few cars tires on the paved road. The town wasn't lively but it wasn't dead either, it was a subtle kind of town. I spotted a gas station after walking for fifteen minutes and started to head in that direction after I cross the street. After looking both ways for cars, I jogged across the street. Once on the sidewalk, I continued to walk till I got to the little gas station store. It's funny that I would have to come and get groceries, when Ethan works at a damn grocery store, but that grocery store is another two blocks from here. Not that I don't mind walking, it just faster this way and it will be getting dark soon.

I shoved my hands in my jacket's pockets as I approached the front doors to the gas station. I opened the doors and went in, taking in the smell of faded cigarettes covered by air freshener. I coughed a little never taking joy in the smell of cigarette smoke. The gas station owner, at the cash register, grunt at me and nodded, as if to acknowledge me and say he has his eye on me. He was a mild-age man that was bald and had his white shirt all stained up. I walked past him and into the food isles. I grabbed several different items from the food isles, add up the prices in my head to make sure I had enough money. I only grabbed what I wanted and what will hold me over for dinner tonight as well as some extra snacks. I'll asked Ethan, tomorrow, to get the rest of what we'll need.

I brought up my items to the counter, dropping them sloppily on the counter in front of the owner to scan. He sighed loudly and started to scan while I took out my money and watched him ring up each item. He looked at me lazily and asked if that would be all. I nodded and gave him my money when he told me my total. I waited as he printed the receipt and handed it to me as he put my items into a bag then handed me it as well. I left the store as he said good day. Walking out of the gas station, I took out my bottle water I had brought and opened it to take a drink. After I was done, I started to glance around.

There were less people now and the sun was starting to go down, but there was still a lot of light left to see. I across the street again after looking both ways and started back down the path I used, to come here. I watched my feet as I continued walking, keeping my mind blank. When I was halfway to my house, my phone vibrated. I stop where I was at and figured it must be Ethan wondering where I went or that he was going to stay out tonight. When I checked my phone, it showed me it had received a text message from a number I did not recognize, not even the area code was right. I opened it, curiously, and read it with confusion and concern.

_Ready to play Hide & Seek, Lovely?_

I looked around feeling slightly paranoid, but keeping my breathing calm and face emotionless. I looked back at my phone and closed the message. I was going to ignore it and keep walking but my guard was up, I could feel it.

Suddenly the sky grew darker, and started to lightly sprinkle down. I pulled my hood up gazing at the clouds and then looking around. I started to keep walking, hoping to get home soon so I can just eat and forget the text. While I kept walking, I started to get shivers down my spine and started feeling an eerie presence around me. I glance at the trees occasionally, being wary of them. I don't get scared easily, but something didn't feel right and my head felt pressured.

I saw something suddenly. It was fast. I don't know what it was. Am I losing it? No, no I'm fine. I have control. I saw something again in the trees; still not know what it was. It was getting too dark now and the rain made it harder to see. The bag in my hand kept making a crunching noise every time it brush my side. Shouldn't I be close to my house by now? I looked around, looking for the signs of getting close but when I paid attention more, I realized I was off the path to my house. I wasn't lost but I went the wrong way. How? I was watching where I was going. I was into the trees more and the paved road I had followed was gone. I had pasted my house but how?

I was getting panic, glancing around. I wasn't lost. I just have to get back to the road. I glanced around looking for which way be easiest, but my head was getting dizzy and confused. I tried to focus my thoughts so I could find my way back to my house. The trees began to blur and my jacket was getting my soaked. The rain wasn't lighting up and began to sprinkle harder now. I saw a fast black object again in the blur of trees. I kept turning around and looking everywhere trying to focus with my eyes. A laugh broke through my thoughts. I couldn't tell if it were real or in my head. But it broke me of my panic, something was here. Whipping my head around, I realized where I was and ran through the trees, breaking through to the paved road, I had been following, landing on my hands and knees. I found brief relief to know where I was and that the pain in my head had stopped.

The bag of the items I bought were gone, I noticed. I don't remember dropping them but all that didn't matter. I had to get home. I can't be here, something was here. Gathering my breath back from that run, I stood up, holding myself in my arms from the cold. My back was shivering as I made my way up the slight pave road hill, when I saw it. My breath stopped as I saw the figure that matched my dreams. It was a dark figure that was blurred by the rain and my poorly tired eyes. It's stance was firm and strong but leaned down as if ready to pounce. A smile broke through its serious face. A hunter's smile.

I took a step back, trying to plan my escape though I knew it wouldn't be possible. Then the figure's head darted to the side as if it heard the trees whispering. I watched in a daze as the figure out of nowhere darted to the other side of the trees in a fast escape, too fast for my eyes follow. This… this didn't make sense.

A howl broke out of the trees as I heard rushed movement from the forest. I watched as a charge of fully grown huge wolves crossed the paved road and into the trees after the figure. I was shocked, there had been five huge wolfs after that thing. I heard the rumors of the wolfs' being bigger than normal around here in Forks and how there have been wolf attacks but I never imagined I see them. All of them ran fast and quickly not even taking a glance at me.

I took a sigh of relief, finally alone on the paved road. I waited a moment before moving up the paved road and following it back to my house. My mind was stunned and spaced out on tonight's events. I guess this was the aftershock to being exposed to something like that. When I finally saw my house in sight, I ran to it. When I reached the front door, I quickly unlocked it with my key and went inside. I locked everything in the house.

I knew it was stupid because I shouldn't be this paranoid. But after something like that, all I want was security. I wanted to relax in my house. I took a breather for a while just sitting in the middle of the hall way all wet, calming myself and trying to figure out what had happened. I took out my phone gazing at it; remembering the message that was sent to me before all this happened. I looked into my phone text messages folder but that text was no longer in there from the strange number. I sighed, thinking with my head up against the wall.

Maybe, it was all in my head? Did this really all just happen or was it my imagination? I was confused and too tried to think, but I thought back to the wolfs, I saw coming out of the forest. There was a grey one, that was the first one, I saw run out to the forest. Then there was a russel colored one next to him and then… why is it so hard to focus and remember what happened? Damn, what the hell am I going to do? Should I tell Ethan what happen?

In the middle of my thoughts I was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door. I slowly got up off the floor, keeping my face composed yet cautiously walking to the door. Looking though the peep hole I was surprise at what I saw. I opened the door curiously as I stared at Paul. He was breathing slightly hard and he had no shirt on, only drenched shorts that hung low on his hips. His brow was furrowed and in his hand was the bag I had dropped. We looked at each other for a while, his face was hard but his eyes were analyzing me and trying very hard to read me. I stared back at him questionably but my face was blank. Both of us were wet, but the rain hadn't lightened up a bit.

He spoke first in the mist of our silent staring, his breathing hard and his voice strong and hard. "Any chance I can come in? I saw you out there running around and noticed you dropped your bag," Paul said loud over the rain, lifting up the grocery bag to me.

I took it from him carefully, making sure our hands don't touch. I was confused more than ever about what he just said. I was running around and just dropped it? What the hell was he doing out there if he saw me? "What were you doing out there in the rain without a shirt or jacket?"

"I was on my way back from a friend's house," he answered casually.

"I thought you drive, why the hell were you walking?" I asked confused and talking louder than normal as well. His story didn't make sense.

"What? You didn't figure out I have to earn this glorious body some way" Paul said cockily as he made his hand direct attention to his well toned and buff body. "Now enough with the interrogation, are you going let me come in or what?" Paul said slightly annoyed and impatient.

I stared at him, contemplating what to do. I could always slam the door in his face but I was kind of still spaced out on all that had happened, so I moved aside and let him come in. He stepped into my house and he immediately started to look around, his shoulders were stiff and I saw him scrunching up his nose as if he was smelling something. I headed over to the kitchen with the grocery bag still in hand. Paul slowly followed me into the kitchen, not that I really care where he was at, but he looked guarded and cautious.

I wondered if he felt an eerie presence earlier like I did from outside. I was still slightly on edge and that the shivers were running down my spine every now and again from the thought of that figure. Although, that might also be from my wet clothes I still have on. My stomach grumbled all of a sudden, reminding me that I have not ate dinner. I started to pull the items from the grocery bag out, inspecting them as I did so.

The peanut butter had survived thankfully, but my bread was all soggy. Yuck! I made a face at it as I carefully drag the bag with my fingers to the trash can but looked up when I heard laughter. Paul was giving me that sideways smile while he tried to hold in his laugh. He still looked stiff but his body slightly relaxed as he was laughing and looking at me.

"Guessing the bread you bought is now gone to waste?" Paul said lightly, a hint of his laughter still in his voice.

"Nah," I said calmly as I stared at the bag with the soggy bread and then look at him, "I could always feed it to you or throw it at you."

Paul smirked at me but kept his mouth shut as he watched me throw it way. I took out the rest of what I bought and threw away the stuff that didn't look good any more. Then went into the fridge and pulled out a bagel, then I shut the fridge. I grabbed a paper plate and knife from the drawer and set my stuff down next to my peanut butter. Paul stood in the middle of the kitchen entrance with his arms folded across his bare chest, and watched me as well as kept looking around. I glanced at him occasionally as I took my knife and scoped some peanut butter with it and onto my bagel.

"That's your dinner?" Paul questioned me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded quietly before I took a bit of it, ignoring how Paul rolled his eyes and muttered something to him-self. After I was done chewing, I took the knife again and added more peanut butter to my bagel, spreading the thick peanut butter cream evenly and nicely.

"Do you really need to use a huge knife just to spread peanut butter?" Paul asked in an attitude, making me slightly narrow my eyes at him.

"It's a knife get over it" I said rolling my eyes that were starting to hurt from restlessness. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked keeping my voice even and steady.

"I think I already answered that."

"No, you answered why you were in the rain. Why are you here?" I clarified.

Paul stayed quiet, looking intensely at me, his eyes narrowing. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked scared." Paul answered calmly, the any hint of smiles and laughs were gone and he was serious. I stared at him hard, trying to read him like he was trying to read me.

Something was different about him. Something I didn't know. He wasn't hiding but he wasn't saying anything either. He was too stiff in my house. He was too observant. He was so not normal but perfectly normal. It's just something wasn't right about him, there was something else about him. The knife was still in my hand when my phone vibrated loudly on the counter.

It made me jump and the knife slipped from my hand and clattered to the ground. Paul was there fast and picked up the fallen knife and tossed it expertly into the sink. I got up and ignored his stare as he saw me reach for my phone. I check to see it was a text from Ethan. It said that he will be coming home late and to not wait up. I glance at the clock on the microwave and it was almost nine. I looked at Paul to notice he was very close to me; I could feel the radiating heat coming from him. I looked at the ground as I took a step back and looking at anywhere but at him.

"You look really exhausted," Paul commented in a soft, easy tone of voice.

I sighed and looked up at him. "It be best if you leave. My uncle will be coming home any minute and I don't think he'll be very happy if he see's you here," I said tiredly as I walked past him and head to the front door. Paul followed me silently to the door. When I got my hand on the door to open it, I turned around to see Paul expressionless though his eyes were intense and focused. He stared at me for one last long time before he walked out of the door.

The rain hadn't stopped, but it didn't seem to bug him as he jogged up the paved road. His figure started disappearing in the distance and in the rain. I shut the front door softly and locked it. I was finally feeling extremely exhausted and very calm. Paul being here kind helped me gather myself together, now that I think about it. But where had he come from? From the rain after visiting from a friend's house? That didn't seem to fit. Also, why would he come to my house just to deliver my grocery bag when he claimed seeing me running around in the street?

Wouldn't he think I was some lunatic if I was running for no apparent reason around in the rain? I shuddered by the door way for a while thinking about the possibilities. I suddenly thought of the wolf pack chasing way the figure. If Paul didn't see the figure, wouldn't he defiantly have seen the wolves? They were huge and there were five of them. He would of have to have seen them if he were walking from behind me. Unless it really was all in my head and I really am losing it. Then again I really doubt that after all the shit I been through that now all of a sudden I began to lose it. He must have saw them since he was rather stiff and cautious his whole time here. I started to shake my head from all this nonsense and confusion and headed to the kitchen to finish my bagel.

After I was done, I cleaned up after myself and went to the bathroom to finally shower and take off these wet and damp clothes. When I was done with my shower, I dried off and went to my room to put on my clothes which was: undergarments, sweats, and a long sleeve shirt. I dried my damp hair with my towel and put it back into the bathroom and sighed looking around the house. I cleaned up the water spots that I had left when I got in and went to the living room to start watching TV.

I know Ethan said don't wait up, but I wasn't going to go to sleep and face that nightmare again. It was eleven o'clock when my eyes began to close but they snapped open as I heard the turn of the lock. I sat up straighter and rubbed my eyes with my hand, gazing at the TV lazily. Ethan walked in and paused at the door.

"Lela…" Ethan asked, slight concern lacing his voice.

"Yea…?" I asked, turning to look at him, curiously.

Ethan was standing stiff, glancing around. "Why does it smell like wet dog in here?"

**Well there you have it! Chapter 7 everyone :) I hoped you enjoyed it, and be ready for more. I'll try not to take forever this time on updating. Please tell me what you think, so review! It make me happy. **

**Review! Tell me if you liked it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters but do own Lela and Ethan since I created them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, these chapters are going to get trickier. Thank you to all that reviewed! :D I hope you like this chapter so without further delay. Here you go!**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

Chapter 8

_(Lela P.O.V.)_

I looked at my uncle with a blank stare, and took a quick sniff. I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary, but apparently Ethan did. He was guarded and cautious as he glanced around. I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders, not knowing how else to respond in my tired state.

Ethan wasn't convinced; he stood still as a statue by the front door. I tiredly sighed, giving him a part of the explanation. "Well, I came in from the rain earlier, if that's what you might mean."

Ethan looked at me, analyzing my position and after a moment nodded. "Why were you out? Were you with anyone?" Ethan asked serious, slowly making his way to the single couch seat as he still gazed round. Apparently he was on his guard.

"I went out to buy something to eat by myself, no big deal. Then ran into a classmate on the way back" I said rubbing my eyes.

Ethan took a moment, searching my eyes, before saying anything else. His eyes were careful, worried, and grave; his face was composed very well. "You haven't been getting much sleep have you?" Ethan asked very melancholy. I just shrugged and stared at him until he told me what was on his mind.

Ethan got up and sat beside me now. He gently grabbed my hand from my lap, immediately I felt a sense of calm wash over me, a sense of ease. Ethan held my hand very tenderly as he look me in my eyes. Whatever was on his mind was defiantly important. Ethan would only ever do this when he had serious news to give, most of the times it was about how we were going to have to move again, or anything else that was important. I prepared myself mentally to anything he might say.

"Lela… I would like for you to stay out of site for a while, lay low as it were," Ethan said carefully. I looked at him confused and he answered before I could even ask. "I didn't want to bring this up with you until I was sure, but lately I've been feeling a certain kind of presence around town. I didn't say anything sooner because I didn't want to worry you. But, tonight I met a family. A family of my kind," Ethan took a pause to let it sink in. I nodded hesitantly to show I understood but broke I contact with him as he continued to speak.

"There a family of nine and they call them self's the Cullen's". My eyes went wide in shock at the number of the big group. "Now, there not the ones of why I'm telling you to lay low. The Cullen's are veterans like me. There are actually a pretty unique bunch, I would like for you to meet them, of course that me on your consent." I rolled my eyes at him and Ethan lightly smiled at me and then squeezed my hand tighter. He became absolutely serious and his tone became very grave. "I need you to stay out of site for awhile because there is another vampire out there." I flinched at his words even though I tried not to. Ethan didn't let it faze him and he continued, "The presence I've been feeling is the one that's out there right now. I don't want you out late or wandering off on your own. The Cullen's told me there doing everything they can to find the vampire and ask it to leave. This visitor is someone I don't want to come after you so stay with groups of people at school. I can't pick you up every day because of my job but try to get someone to drive you if you got a chance. Alright?"

I nodded stiffly, still not looking him in the eye. I was staring at the floor. I didn't know what to say or what to think. I was tired, that was all I could think about. I felt calm but it was only because of Ethan he still held my hand. Without him, I wouldn't know what I would feel, but with this new knowledge, my mind snapped back to the early events of today. That figure. Was it him? My mind began to race but I felt no paranoia thanks to Ethan's touch. I then began to question whether to inform Ethan of what I witnessed. I decided not, because there was no need to further worry him and now that I knew, I won't go out late at night.

Ethan re-justed himself on the couch to relax and watch TV. He was no longer holding my hand but had his arm around me. I stopped my thoughts, no longer wanting to think about the event from earlier today. I just cleared my head and moved myself so I was leaning on Ethan's shoulder and lazily watch TV. Ethan didn't say anything more that night and just let me lean upon his side, with his calming sense of ease wash over me. I didn't face my emotions nor did I face my consuming thoughts.

I didn't fall asleep until two in the morning. Ethan didn't push me to fall asleep nor did he try to keep me up. I stayed up so I wouldn't have to face my night mares, but they came no matter how late I fell asleep at. Although this time, I feel anything. I just watched as the car crash happened slowly and not feeling panic as the car began to roll. I looked at my Dad's blood stained face and his left side crushed beside him from where the car was hit. I then felt weightless as I was picked out of the car. The air was blurry and the air was chilled. I could barely breathe. My chest hurt so much. The scene in my dream changed to that of the forest. I was able to get up but I was panicked as my eyes caught the figure in the forest moving. I stood still and soon the figure stopped moving but laid in a shadow of a tree. I felt that I need to run that I should be worried but I couldn't feel this. Suddenly I was knocked off my feet was violently hit in the stomach. My breath got caught and I couldn't breathe. This was scaring me and the pain seeped in to reality and I violently turned to hold on to my stomach. I felt myself wanting to cry but my body was calm. These sets of emotions were tearing me apart. Then right when the figure had me by the hair, Ethan woke me up.

Ethan look concern since I was so out of breath, I told him I was fine and I quickly moved away from him. I was in my own bedroom now and left to go to the bathroom. I stared at my reflection and start to feel my arms began to shake. I was finally starting to experience my true emotions. I tried to collect myself. Sorrow bit away at me as fear developed in my mind. I was racked with panic. I slid to the ground and huddled myself together.

I forced myself to be a stronger person, I focused on slowing my breathing and little by little I did. Then I focused on my arms, I wanted control. I was tired of people looking at me as if I'm broken. I not this girl who is broken, I'm not broken. Slowly I got up and tried with on my concentration to stop my arms as I clamed myself down. I soon got my body in control and emotions in check. I then washed my face and fixed my hair by putting it in a bun.

I went to my room and saw that school was going to start soon so I got ready and met up with Ethan in the kitchen. He didn't say much to me today as he drove me to school, all he had said before he dropped me off was to be careful. I nodded and walked the rest of the way to school.

Upon entering the school building, I noted that Paul's car was already here. I made an automatic decision that I was going to avoid him today, even though I strictly decided that, my heart clenched in ache. I never experience such a feeling before that it shock me for a second, but I quickly got over it and cleared my mind. I headed to my locker once I was in the school and I scanned the hallways of people thoroughly to keep my out for anyone in Paul's group or Paul in general. I was able to make it to my locker without running into one of them which I found that to be a miracle. I quickly took out the stuff I didn't need out of my backpack and stuff I did need into my pack back. I took a quick glance around me to make sure none of them were around. Without seeing any of them, I zipped closed my backpack and shut my locker harder than necessary. I quickly decided then to head to my first period for an escape, hoping Paul won't find me.

I didn't want Paul to question me about the night before nor did I want to see him in general. He was getting to close to me. Not only does he have to know stuff about me for the project but it seems like me and him been running into each other way too much, he knew where I lived for heaven's sakes. If I'm to keep my promise to Ethan, I need to stay low. I do not need to socialize with him more than what is needed and after this project there will be no more reason.

I can just focus on me and survive each day, one day at a time waiting for graduation to come swifter. I am ready to move on and to get away from everything. I was almost to my escape when I was side-step by Seth, blocking my path. He seemed generally pleased to see me with his cute sharp toothy smile. He scratched his head, looking sheepish and glanced at the floor before starting the conversation.

"So… Lela, where ya been? The guys have been missing you since we never see you at lunch or anything. Last time we all hung out together was at Emily's."

I shrugged my shoulders before I responded, "Been busy with school."

"Ah… well we figured," Seth said quite hesitant. "We were wondering if you would like to join us at the beach this Saturday. The weather might not be too bad on that day, so were going to have a cook out and have fun. The water might be too cold for swimming, but doesn't mean we can't party on the beach," Seth said pleasantly with a light chuckle at the end. He was still smiling at me hoping that I would agree to go. I could tell that his offer to join the fun was a genuine offer from his heart; I tried to not let myself feel anything. My tone was blank as I stated my response.

"Most likely not, but thanks for the offer."

Seth face faltered on his smile and he looked a little disappointed. Did he really think I would go? I felt guilt creep up on me, but I forced it down. There was no need to feel that here, at school, out of all places, that other students thrive on the humiliation of others.

"Well okay then… but if you change your mind the invitation is always open," Seth said bringing back his happier tone at the last part. Then he scratched his chin awkwardly as if he was avoiding what he was about to say. "Um… by the way, Paul is looking for you. I think he really wants to see you," Seth said rushed as if to get it over with. I looked at him blankly then walked past him choosing not to say anything and walked into my first period class.

Soon the bell rang and I felt happy that Paul didn't find my first period nor did Seth go and get Paul. Classes began as always and ended as always, all the while I was planning on how I could avoid Paul at lunch. Soon though with failed attempts of plans the lunch bell rang and every student started to head to lunch.

I rounded the hallways about three times instead of going outside to my usual spot or to lunch. Not only did I want to avoid Paul, but I also wanted to keep my promise to Ethan about not going off by myself. I noticed the school's library the third time I went round and decided it better to hang out there. So I went into the library, where there were only about ten bookcases. It was pretty small that had 20 or so computers to use. The checkout center was vacant of life but I spotted the librarian in her office behind a glass window to her private room. She was currently on the phone but nodded to me as if to say I can use the library. I went over to the tables that were scattered in the middle of the room. They were rounded tables each having four comfy wheelie chairs attend them.

I sat down and decide to actually be productive and did my homework from my previous classes I took this morning. I rubbed my eyes trying to make my eyes feel better. With this lack of sleep I been having, my eyes are starting to wear out and it gets hard to read. My mind wasn't ready for sleep due to my stricken fear of having to face the nightmares of that figure mix into my past.

One moment I was by myself in the library and the next I lifted up my head to see Paul sitting next to me. I jumped unexpected at the sight of him. I didn't even hear him sit down. I didn't even see him come in, but he was looking at me with a complex look: one of curiosity, concern, and of contemplation. There was also another factor I couldn't read about him. His eyes were tight as if he had got into a confirmation before meeting me or as if to keep a secret closed from my knowledge.

I stared at him back, not feeling like saying anything that I did not need to say. Paul slowly broke eye contact with me and looked at my homework that I have been doing, then he rubbed his jaw and clicked his tongue before he gazed back up to me.

"Did your uncle find out that I was at your house last night?" Paul asked with a serious tone, only wanting an honest answer.

I shook my head, breaking I eye contact with him and pulling my jacket sleeve more down to keep my fingers busy with the rim of the sleeve.

"Alright… so have you been sleeping alright?" Paul asked as I felt him assessing my face. I gave him a blank look and began to pack my stuff. I wasn't going to focus on my dreams or my sleep. Paul forcibly grabbed my arm, as he stood up to block my path to stop me. I had to crank my head back to look at his face, narrowing my eyes slightly at him. He lightened his grip on my arm until he slightly ran his hand down my arm to take my hand.

I kept my hand fisted but his large hand closed around my fist. He stared down at me with soft eyes yet still he looked guarded. "Let's take a walk." Paul offered with a smooth voice. He quickly bent down and slinged my backpack over his shoulder and started to lead me to the library's entrance. I walked with him slowly, but I twisted my hand free out of his hand. Paul let me and we both walked out of the library together.

We walked outside together; the weather was chiller than normal. It was silent for a few moments until Paul kicked a rock that skipped the cement. "I want to know you more," Paul started off saying with a tone of thought, looking down at the ground. "But I guess you won't tell unless I tell you more of who I am," Paul stated gazing up slightly at the sky.

"Like you haven't made it clear enough? You're like a egotistic muscle hog who thinks he's the man woman dream of," I said bitterly without thought before I could stop myself.

Paul snickered slightly amused. "It's not like you're a princess either, sweetheart. You're a stubborn, careless, empty person."

I said nothing, feeling no sort of emotion that compelled me to say anything. There was a short few minutes of silence before Paul smirked and made it appoint for him to interrupt the silence between us.

"So have you dreamed about me?" Paul's tone wasn't all that cocky; most of it was calm, wondering tone. I rolled my eyes at him but felt a little amused about how he can still be confident after I bashed him for his confidence. Must be nice to feel that confident about yourself, to know who you are and feel comfortable about yourself, no matter what anyone calls you or says about you. I didn't feel envious of him for it, but I felt hope that there were people like him who exist to show the world that no matter what nothing can change them.

Paul snickered again at my attitude before he broke off into his serious discussion he wanted to have. "By your no answer, I know that that has been a yes. But anyhow, I think you should know me a little better. And I'm sorry to say that whatever you see, my princess, is not the full story. Alright, let's see… I was born here in this sweet little reservation. I've have had friendships with my friends before we were born. Grew up with Jared mostly, but knew Sam and Leah from the neighborhood, and messed with the younkers, Jake, Quil, and Embry. Being in a small place, you kind of know everyone. I don't have any siblings and I was raised up by my mom and my father. Raised by hunting trips and camping with my father. Most of my childhood was outdoors..." Paul took a pause, looking at the ground. He was calm and his face was somber, but his shoulders were slump and I felt a compelling need to hold his hand, to let him know he was not alone. I kept my hands in my pockets, tightly fisted as I listened now interested to his story. "Then my father left. He left my mom when I was ten. He found himself another woman, they didn't have children though, and they went off to live in Texas. My father hasn't forgotten me, although, because he has to pay child support now," Paul slightly smirked at that for some reason, stopping only shortly in his story.

"Well after his new discovery and marriage, he met another woman, and then another. Years went by and he soon stopped contact with me and my mom. Still pays, that's the good thing. My mom works two shifts as it is and if my father quit paying she would work more, probably even make me work too, all the while she would have to sue my father. I saw my parents as happy as a child. I never understood what changed, but growing up gives you perspective. My parents were never right for each other. They always had their problems. I found out, I was an accident child (never told anyone this before). My parents never wanted a child at an early age, but I was born and they stuck together, sharing responsibility. Well I guess my father couldn't stand my mother anymore so he left like I said earlier," Paul said with a pondering tone, getting lost in his background, I would guess. He looked at me then and stopped walking.

I could kind of relate to him of the pain he left when his dad left him. I knew what it was like to have a parent not want you anymore. I knew how it felt to be that little kid not knowing what was wrong with your parent's relationship and seeing a whole new view come clean before your eyes as you became older. I let my eyes absorb Paul. Paul as a whole, as the person he was trying to show to me. I understood what he might have gone through. Our pasts were not entirely the same but had similarities. He lost a connection to parent because they didn't want him and I lost parents who were ripped away from me. He saw the flaws of his family liked I have witnessed mine.

I stood still with Paul, looking at him as he looked back at me. Suddenly he broke out with his sideways smile and laughed lightly. I gave him a perplex look. "What are you smiling about?" I asked puzzled.

"That's the first time I got you to let your guard down," Paul said with triumph.

I pushed him away from me, realizing how close he was, and rolled my eyes at him. I smirked slightly, being amused by him. I felt content with him. I felt at ease with Paul. I was allured by his charm, I could tell. The charm I've been trying to fight and I realized I had lost.

_(Paul's P.O.V.)_

I saw her mouth slightly curved upward and it filled me with joy. I was getting somewhere finally and while looking at her, I felt nothing was better to do than to kiss her. I snuck my arm around her waist bringing her to me. Lela squirmed to make me loosen my hold, but it was tight. After a minute she asked me to let her go. Her face was blank again, but I saw through her disguise she was trying to recoil herself from me. She was trying to put her guard back up. I wasn't going to let that happen.

I brought her attention back my face by rubbing my nose cross her head. She stopped and looked up at me, slightly glaring. I wanted to laugh at her attempt, for it was rather cute.

"After my father left me and my mom, I raised myself. My mom got busy with working so I took it upon myself on how to occupy my time. Spend it on running, climbing, and hunting, mostly. I still kept in-touch with my friends, but I went off alone usually. School was not my cup tea later on. I didn't get too bad of grades, it was just the people. I would get angry all of a sudden with certain people. I beat the shit out of anyone who wanted to start a fight with me. My mom found out about the beatings because a lot of my suspensions and referrals. Later ,I was able to calm down some due my mother putting me in boxing and I was able to fight as long as I want. I got back in-touch with my friends, my brothers. Jared had always been hanging at my side throughout everything. Then you show up," I spoke deep with a soft tone and I emphasized the "you" part. Lela's eyes widened slightly. Her expression was like a deer caught in head lights. I saw slight panic in her eyes as well as fixed attention. She was to memorized to hear what I was going to say to fight out of my arms.

"You showed up and my world had stopped. I realized that you are the one I want to be with," I said as earnestly as I could with my desperate eyes searching hers. I held her tighter but I saw her eyes held disbelief and caution. Her eyes melted however, ever so slightly to what I said. I knew in her heart she wanted to believe me. Lela didn't fight to get out of my arms and didn't turn away as I slowly leaned in.

Lela let me kiss her longingly for a few seconds till her mouth barely responded to mine. She grabbed my shirt tightly in her small fist as she hesitantly kissed my back, slowly like she was treading in unknown waters. The idea struck me then… has she ever been with another? Or am I her first?

The thought made me stricken with curiosity and bitter. Bitter because if she has been with another, I felt like beating the crap out of them just for touching what was mine. Curiosity on the other hand was because it could be fun to show her how it's done, tease her for her timidness to it.

We parted from each other as the bell rung and Lela looked at me for a second longer then it hit her, what she had done. She got of my arms freely and ran back into the school building. I wasn't hurt from her running from me. She need time, I understood that. She needed to face her past of her parent's deaths somehow. She thinks she can run away and leave it behind but she can't. I was like that once. Hurt by my father's rejection of me and my mother for some other dumb brood. I had put of my attention on running, hunting, and climbing, trying to get away from what was left at home. My father things that were missing, my mother crying at the kitchen, the lawyers coming by to set the divorce agreements up, it was stuff I didn't want to face. Dad took our TV and car, stupid bastard. I was left with raw anger inside me. I had to let it out. I came to terms with my dad being gone, I came to terms with myself.

Becoming a wolf, was the part that actually helped. Made me blame my dad all over again, but it helped. I transferred my anger to the vampires we hunted, the thing that gave me most thrill. Being a wolf gave me another family though, a pack of brothers. I could wait for Lela to want me. I had to, but it didn't mean I couldn't still try. Damn courting is hard work… no wonder I just stuck to sex.

Pushing that thought aside, I headed into the school, smirking. I still had Lela's backpack with me. I stopped by my locker to get my own back pack and then headed to English. I saw Lela sitting in the back with her head low; her hands were balled in her pockets of her black hoodie. I was filled with concern by looking at her, but I knew she wasn't exactly hurt, so I placed her backpack on the ground beside her. I sat in the desk next to her and stared at her, hoping she would look back at me. The English teacher came in then, and yelled at me to get back in my assign seat. Lela didn't look up as I got up and sat near the front. The English teacher gave me a nice glare before she started lecturing.

She told the class how the project we been working on with our partner's was due tomorrow, still Lela didn't glance up to look at me nor at the teacher. The teacher then began talking about this dead classic author and their use for symbolism and metaphors. Really crappy stuff. She didn't give us a chance to work on our project for the last day due to my actions. She had glared at me again, when she said that. I felt my body quiver ever slightly as I became little bit enrage by the teacher. Some of the other students glared at me too, feeding my anger while other kids really didn't care.

English dragged long lamely as I continued to take quick glances at Lela from time to time. After half the class had gone by Lela had taken out her notebook she doodled in. She became calm and collected by the end of the period. She looked at me once blankly before she hurried off to P.E. as the bell rang. The English teacher stopped me before I could make it out of the class room.

"I would not push Lela, if I were you. After this assignment is over, I don't want you two talking anymore," the teacher warned, giving me a stern look.

"What you mean?" I asked not liking the way the teacher had talked about Lela and giving my direction.

"I've seen how you treat girls. She does not need to be played. She is already emotionally unstable and I would wish not to see you be in her company anymore," the teacher proclaimed.

"She's not going to be played. And what you mean emotionally unstable?" I asked offended and confused.

"That is all. I will no long speak of this. Good day," the teacher said as she made her way to her desk.

I left her classroom feeling enraged by the teacher's rule and her lack of answer to my question. I hurried to P.E., my steps falling on the ground harder than usual. I was late to class, but I didn't give a crap. Everyone turned to look at me as I came out of the locker room with slightly loud footsteps. Lela even looked at me from the other side of the gym. I saw her face confused and concerned, but as fast as I saw it, it was gone. She turned away masking herself from me.

This only angered me more. We played free basketball today, which just means shooting the ball through the hoop, but not really playing the game. Lela sat on the bleachers, I noticed, while I dribbled the basket ball some and made shots here and there. Once my anger faded, I headed over to Lela. I sat by her. She didn't move away from me like I expected and she didn't ignore me either. She turned to me analyzing me with her eyes.

"What's got the grizzly bear all riled up?" She asked with curiosity and slight hint of amusement and concern in her voice. Her nickname for me made me crack a smirk, instantly calming me down from earlier.

"The stupid teacher held me after class, to give me a stern talking to," I said easily leaving the part out that it was about her. I lied easily and my face was blank as I stared back at her.

Lela moved her hair behind her head as she nodded. "So about earlier… don't make this something it's not," Lela said nonchalantly.

"Something it's not…?" I asked bemused. "May I ask what you might think this something was?"

The question threw her off. She didn't expect me to ask that. She looked shocked and kind of hurt at my question. "This something that could have been us together!" Lela almost shouted, bewildered after a moment.

I smirked at my accomplishment. "See I knew you had feelings for me. You know you want me like I want you. We can be together."

Lela looked astounded and confused and stuttered a little bit. She then shut her mouth and looked away from me, her brow furling of one of thought and irritation. "You think this is for any girl I have been with, but it's not. Lela this is only for you. I want to know you and I want us together. I'm not going to stop," I said completely throwing everything out there onto the table.

"I might not be what you want," Lela said quietly, still looking the other way. "I may not stay."

"You are what I want and I don't mind running to catch you," I said feeling a smile slip onto my face.

Lela gave me another cold analyzing look. Then I saw fear lit her eyes and she took off running out of the gym. My heart slammed into my chest. I had her. Why had she slipped away from me again? I felt rejection wash over me as well as slight frustration and concern for her. I collected myself as I went to take a basketball and started shooting hoops again until the bell rang.

I head to my next class after P.E. was over; Lela was still on my mind. I didn't concentrate in math very well, I actually completely zoned out after the teacher gave us back our test. Once the last bell of the day rang, I sprinted from my seat to wait for Lela outside. Lela came outside after the mass of the student body came out and Lela looked around cautiously, her face blank.

Lela spotted me and as I headed toward her, I noticed she quit looking around as much and head towards me too. I stopped when we were an arm distance away from each other. "Do you think we can talk again?" I asked while she asked a question at the same time "Do you think I can get a ride?"

"What did you say?" I asked slightly chuckled at us talking at the same time.

Lela wasn't very amused. "Do you think you could give me a ride home?"

"Oh sure," I said feeling eagerly pleased. "Do you want to stop at my house for a little while though so we can do little extra things for our project?"

"No, I have everything I need for the project. Can you please take me home?" Lela asked again in a blank voice, no emotion what's so ever.

I felt confused as I took my keys from my pocket and start heading toward my car in the parking lot. "Sure."

Lela didn't say anything more as we headed to my car. I got into the driver's seat as Lela got into the passenger seat. She kept her eyes to the passenger side window, watching the forest we move through. "How long as all your family been here?" Lela asked quiet.

"Man… for like a lot of generations, why do you ask?" I asked caught off guard by her strange question.

"Are you ever use to the howling at night?" Lela asked thoughtful.

I didn't know what to say. "I don't hear them," I said it was the strange part of the truth. I wondered if we were the reasons for her not sleeping. "Do the wolves howling keep you up at night?"

"No," Lela said sounding detached from our conversation as if lost in thought.

"Why bring them up then?" I asked interested, curiosity burning within me.

"Because they howl every night, each of them sound different," Lela stated, offering no other explanation. It was silent in the car again as I thought of the peculiar questions she asked and the answers she gave. I wonder if she knew about us. I wondered if she secretly knew what we were. She has to obviously know about vampires, could her uncle told her of us. Wait does her uncle know of us? Is she just speculating on her own about me? These questions rambled in my head, bugging me to get answers but I knew I couldn't push Lela. I also knew that I couldn't give anything away about being a werewolf yet, because of Sam's command. He didn't want anything jeopardizing the pack's safety in case Lela was working with her uncle to take us down with that other blood sucker. It sounds stupid, but I slightly understood Sam reasoning. He wanted to be sure that Lela's uncle wasn't a threat. I decided to change the topic, we were previously discussing.

"So you won't join me at the beach party, Seth invite you to?" I asked pretending to sound sad and smirked in her direction. Lela took her eyes off the trees and looked at me briefly.

"I have things to do," Lela stated with a flat voice.

"Like sitting around at home, eating cookie dough?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe" Lela said with an emotionless face. I could tell that answer was just something to make me shut up. I pulled up to her house just then and she popped opened the car door about to get out. I grabbed her hand before she completely escaped me.

"Will you go with me to the beach this Saturday, Lela?" I asked softly, looking into her eyes.

Lela looked at me with sorrow and shook her hand free from mine. She shut the car door and left, walking into her own home.

I took that silence as a no, but I knew since she didn't have the guts to say it that she wanted to say yes. I turned out of her house and head home myself. I parked my car outside my house and got out of the car. I went inside my house, my mother wasn't home.

I sat down at the living room couch, sighing. This was going to be an interesting relationship. My shift wasn't going to be tonight due to Sam's order that I need a break to catch up on school work. He saw my grades. I don't know why my mom shows him them. She thinks I spend too much time being a wolf, she just doesn't like the fact that I can go wherever I want if I'm a wolf. I smirked at that.

Anyway, Sam gave me tonight off to catch up on assignments and sleep. Good thing too, cause I have to finally do that English assignment. I've been so preoccupied with that stupid leech lately and hunting it that its been taken up my time. I was enraged when I found it about to attack my Lela on that rainy night. I was the one who had caught the trail first and the others followed after me. The leech didn't hide his trail very well this time since I could detect a false one along with his real. We haven't figured out how he has been able to make his trail disappear. The Cullen's think that the bloodsucker might have a "special" ability. Some load of crap, that vampires get an extra ability. The Cullen's haven't discovered this vampire either so it's not one of their friends. This all makes me sick.

I wish I could get my teeth into that leech who tried to harm my Lela and rip his head off. I felt my body quiver ever so slightly at my thoughts of anger. I calmed myself down, disregarding the thought of the unknown leech.

I got food from the kitchen, eating who knows what, I was just hungry. I went to my room and started working on my homework. I finished the English one at night, doing that as the last one, to really focus on just Lela.

_(Lela's P.O.V.)_

I woke up in the middle of the night again to that nightmare. I felt scared and shivered in the cold of night. I felt so overwhelmed with emotion, and I saw my fingers start to twitch. I tighten my hands into fist, trying to make the twitching stop. I leaned my head back against the wall and listened to the howling of the wolves. One sounded deep. Another was sharp and keen. Next sounded like a young howling. The last sounded rough with a lot of echo. They were all different.

My heart was in two places. One yearned to reach Paul the way he reached out for me and the other part says get a grip, fix yourself, you're at fault. Paul was what I wanted, but I wasn't going to be anyone's reason to blame anymore. I'm going to leave and never turn back like my siblings. I'm going to forget this ever happen. But first I'm going to fix myself. I willed so strongly for control over my hands and finger as I continued to listen to the wolves.

I gasped as I looked down at my hands. I got them to stop shaking. I flexed my fingers curling them into fist and uncurling them, seeing if it was going to come back and to see if I really did stop it. I smiled to myself as an hour pasted and I was still in control without the need to use pills.

The night turned to morning without me going back to sleep while I felt accomplished at my achievement.

I didn't tell Ethan about it as he drove me to school; fearing it might come back or he might disapprove and make me take my pill anyway. I arrived at school on time and went straight to my classes, ready to avoid Paul, and get the day over with.

Soon lunch came and I hid in the girl's bathroom to hide from Paul and his gang. After lunch I head to English to my seat in the back. I watched as Paul came in, his eyes meeting mine. I felt my heart lurched at seeing him. I quickly took my eyes off of him and made sure my face was deprived of emotion.

The teacher took attendance and then listed off people who she wanted to present. One by one presentations filled up the class time as the teacher sat listening attentively while scoring each student. I just sat and doodle during the presentations. With only fifteen minutes left of class, the teacher called on Paul.

I stopped doodling for a split second and continued again, but my ears were ready to listen to what Paul was going to say. I couldn't help but wonder how he wrote about me so I listened as he got up and then start to read from his paper.

"She listens to music when no one can witness, fearing the outcome if caught. Afraid of what people may see about her. She stays up at night listening for the wolves that speak to her, keeping her eyes open for that future she can't wait to meet. She wants to leave behind the key ingredient to her future. The object that makes her future happen. So she goes to school today. Working, but not focusing. Others go by her, but really she's leaving them in the dust. Her smile is forever barely expressed and her laugh is only rare. Drawing very so often speaks the tales of her thoughts but her mouth remains shut. She'll open her mind if only you bug. Bug enough and you'll find the bird locked up inside. Set it free and watch it fly. Finding her takes time, I'm afraid. Can't stop her in her march, but you can catch up to her if you try. San Diego was her home, now the beach is the only reminder left that makes her remember. Enjoying the day can be done with her, I can say, by opening up your heart and leading her to it." Paul said settling his eyes on me.

I felt the impact of his words when he started speaking, that I had looked up. Now I was seeing him and seeing how much he saw me. The rest of the class didn't pay any mind except for the teacher. I felt my heart speed up at the closure of his presentation.

**Yay! Done :D . I happy! I hope you're happy too about the chapter. I realized Paul might be a little out of character, I apologize. I'll do better next time. Please review and tell me what you think. Tell me if you like the chapter of not and if Paul character was good or not.**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight but I do own Lela and Ethan since I created them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I'm happy to say I finished up another chapter. I can't wait for the next! Well… that's because I know what's happening yet and I'm excited yay! I originally was going to add more to this chapter but I thought this will be enough for now. Hope you don't mind :D Anyhow, THANKS to who reviewed.**

**Here it is enjoy.**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

Chapter 9

My mind's been in a funny place lately over the past couple of days. One moment I be thinking of homework and then the next I realized I was thinking about Paul. Another would be thinking about getting far away from here to being far way with Paul. My mind was twisted around the idea of Paul as if our futures were linked together. Paul still flirts with me as much as he did when we had that assignment, which slightly made me happy to know that his flirting wasn't only for the grade on the assignment. Paul has been slightly more relax around me too and dropping hints of wanting us to be together. It even seems like his whole friend group is in on it. I had sat with them at lunch yesterday because Seth had cornered me with Embry and invited me to lunch with them guys. I agreed only to be nice, even though I felt like I shouldn't, but I had a promise to keep to Ethan. I couldn't hang by myself at lunch. Ethan had asked me to hang around crowds, because of the threat around town. It went interesting enough.

The group had welcomed me when they saw me. Jacob was immediately curious and offered me to sit by him. He had made a joke about Paul to get me to laugh, but I just nodded amused as everyone else chuckled to the joke. They talked a little about the Braque on Saturday making some comment on what to bring and practically begging for me to come. Then Paul saved the day by showing up and the conversation stop for a second as he told Seth (who was sitting next to me) to move, which started an argument about who the damn seat belonged to. I just got up and told Paul to sit down and of course he did, but he grabbed me before I could get away and placed me in his lap. There was wolf whistles that came from Quil and Brady, making me roll my eyes as I tried to get up. Paul just kept a loose arm around my waist, trapping me, because it was hard to get his damn arm off for some reason. He ate his lunch as the rest of his group made comments to his rude behavior, which he replied by saying "f" off. I was soon free from his embrace after a couple more of my struggles, and just sat next to Paul since Seth made room for me. Everyone then broke off into their own little conversations about classes or some other random shit I wasn't really paying attention to. Kim tried to talk to me as I heard Jacob and Paul start to get into a fight, because apparently Paul had happened to jack Jacob's bag of Cheetos. Basically it was a really chaotic lunch. And today, I spent lunch with them again, but a few of them were gone this time from school such as: Brady, Embry, Collin, and Jacob. Kim always present, however, invited me to the table where we sat together while the boys got there food. We talked some.

It wasn't easy with us being shy people, but I could tell the more she felt comfortable the more she could talk. When Jared showed up and sat next to her, she talked a little louder and a little more. She talked about how she grew up here and asked me how do I like everyone here. I told her honestly that I haven't really made friends to judge. She seem to sympathize with me, saying she use to feel alone a lot in this small town too, even though she knew most of the people. That's when Paul came up and sat beside me and joined the conversation by changing it to how Jared is now at her beck and call. Kim had glared at Paul over me and I saw Jared clenched his fist. Kim told Paul to shut up, that he didn't have anyone either once his father left. I felt Paul go stiff behind me and I felt him shiver. Jared had put his hand on Kim's shoulder protectively and narrowed his eyes at Paul. I heard Jared whisper softly "You started it bro," and I turned slightly to see Paul take two quick deep breaths before turning to his food before saying "You're lucky we're in school right now". Jared had simply rolled his eyes at Paul's threat. Then the other boys join and ignoring the tension that soon vanished with a different topic emerging.

Other then lunch drama today, it went interesting enough. Paul and I didn't talk in English due to our new assign seats. I was still placed in the back, but Paul was moved to the very front near the teacher's desk, where the teacher was open to glare at him for who knows what reason. When P.E. had happened, however, Paul was able to steal a kiss from me. Something that pissed me off, yet I rather enjoyed it. Pissed me off because one: it was in front of the whole class; two: because the teacher yelled at us about it announcing it further to the class; and three: because I wasn't suppose to want it to happen.

I was supposed to be staying way from Paul but look what's happening to me. Thinking about the quick chaste kiss now, though had me slightly smiling, as I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine. But I snapped out of that thought as I headed over to Ethan's car that just showed up on time. The school was practically empty aside from the teachers' parked cars, and a few students hanging around, because school ended thirty minutes ago. I stayed after to make up my presentation to my English teacher on the project on Paul, because she requested I do so, after school, so it just be a one-on-one. Also she set it up that way so I won't "freak out" according to her. The presentation went okay, not my best, but I didn't put effort into it, because I didn't like how the teacher pronounced that I had a problem.

I got into Ethan's car as he drove me what I assumed to be home, but as we passed our house, I looked curiously at Ethan. Ethan caught my stare and chuckled. "I hope you don't mind but we were invited over to dinner tonight by the welcoming people I met those few nights ago."Ethan said calmingly.

My eyes widened, feeling my guard go up. Ethan witnessed me stiffen and I caught the amusement in his eyes. "Oh, it will be alright. Plus don't look so glum. It's Friday, you should be happy you got a weekend to be by yourself. A little meeting with some neighbors won't kill you."

"They might," I couldn't help but respond as I looked out the window, watching as we turned off a dirt road.

"Oh, nonsense," Ethan said taking my hand, making my frantic mind calm instantly. There was a hint of a smirk on his lips at my joke, but his amusement didn't match his eyes. "We're here," Ethan said pleasantly as he stopped in front of this huge white house that was in the middle of the forest. It was secluded from other population. Great… I mentally thought.

Ethan snapped off his seat belt and got out as I slowly unbuckled my own and got out. Ethan waited patiently ahead of me as I caught up to him. He took my hand once again, to keep me calm, as we headed up the porch. Before Ethan could even knock, a small pixie haired girl opened the door with the most enthusiastic attitude I have ever met. She eagerly greeted us and led us into the house into the living room, where the rest of the bunch was settled. There were six of them in the room and I tried to take a mental note of where each one was at and there stances.

I realized quickly that three of them were missing because Ethan had said earlier there was nine of them, I became rigid. "The others will be here shortly," Said the man with golden blond hair that was perfectly smoothed back. He watched me curiously and observantly, but his smile was gentle as well as his voice that was calm and soft. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme" He said as he motioned with his hand over to the woman with shiny brunette hair. She smiled welcomingly and spoke kindly.

"Welcome to our home, we're happy to finally meet you. It's not every day we meet someone quite like us," Esme said honestly.

Ethan squeezed my hand for comfort and I nodded and told them my name was Lela. Ethan than introduced me to the rest, who stood among the room. The girl who had opened the door for us was named Alice and next to her, who was her partner, was Jasper. He had dirty curled blond hair that was gelled away from his face. The other two in the room was another blonde, who was rather farther away from the scene. Her face looked like one of annoyance and disgust. She had curtly nodded at me when she was introduced as Rosalie. Her partner, who was not beside her, but sitting on the couch listening to the low TV, that was on basketball, was Emmett. He look bulky and strongly built, he had dark curly brown hair. When he turned to say hi to me, he smiled and enabling me to see the dimples in his cheeks.

After introductions, Esme had suggested that we all head to the dining room for some snacks and small talk while they wait for the rest of the family to come over. Ethan told her that be great and so we followed after Esme as she guided us to the dining room. Ethan let go of my hand and placed it on my back as he guided me. Upon entering the dining room, there was a very long Mahoney wooden table that could seat ten people. It was decorated and set beautifully, having the perfect alignment of plates, to silverware, to glasses. In the center of the table was a huge glass bowl that was oddly shaped, designed to highlight the table as elegant and fancy. Esme offered for us to take a seat anywhere. Ethan took the first one in his sight, thanking Esme with a curt nod and a soft smile. I find it funny how he was always so professional and business like.

I took my seat next to Ethan, but before I could bring the chair under me, Carlisle had done it for me like a gentleman. I blushed slightly feeling oddly embarrassed at his gesture, since I wasn't too comfortable yet. Carlisle smiled at me fruitfully and went over to his wife and pulled out her chair for her that was to the right of the head of the table. Alice came then, quick as I had blinked, and was sitting on the other side of the table, across from me. She smiled eagerly at me with her hands supporting her chin with her elbows on the table. Jasper was next to come in, he stood behind Alice's position, leaning off towards the wall. He looked as uncomfortable as I felt. Rosalie and Emmett did not join us at the dining table and it seemed Esme knew this too.

"So Lela how do you like it here, in Forks?" Esme asked politely, starting conversation.

"Have you made any friends yet? There some unique people here. They're pretty friendly too. What grade do you happen to be in?" Alice asked shooting off her own questions gleefully, clearly only curious like a cat.

"Alice, honey, you need to slow down. Give her a chance to answer," Esme said with a soft smile amusement playing in her eyes. Then she turned her attention back to me, waiting for a response. "Go on, Lela, before my daughter decides to make up a whole survey just to get to know you." Esme said with a slight laugh as she rolled her eyes. Alice took no offense nor even really paid attention as if her mother had never said a word. She stared unblinkingly at me.

"Forks is okay. Colder than usual…" I commented, sort of with a double meaning that Ethan coughed at. I glanced up at him; his face still had that plastered, simple smile upon his face. I turned my attention back to the hosts and they seemed to have not caught my double meaning, or if they did, they didn't show it.

"So how Fork's high school? Again, have you made any new friends?" Alice asked anxiously as she continued to smile at me. I turned my attention back to her; I had no idea why she was so uppity about if I made friends. Before I could reply, Ethan corrected her.

"Oh, no. Lela doesn't go to Forks high school. She goes to the school on the reservation."

"Is that so…" Alice said drawing it out with the click of her tongue as she quickly locked eyes with Carlisle, before her gaze snapped back to me then Ethan. "How come you put her in school at the reservation?"

"Better education," Ethan swiftly said. I felt my heart speed up; I was hoping Ethan wouldn't tell them of my condition. Well I knew he wouldn't, but I always have the fear it would come out eventually.

Alice muffled a laugh as well did Jasper, I could tell. He shook slightly from his position. I felt suspicious of these people. Why did Ethan want me to meet them? Oh right… Esme said something like… are situation was like theirs? Alice broke me of my concentration as she spoke up once again, "I'm sorry, but there academics are very lower than Forks. Most kids who go there don't go off to College." Alice stated the fact, not to be snooty, but she said it honestly and smiling as she did. It was as if she knew that what Ethan had told her was a lie.

"Yes, but besides the academics, students from small towns hardly get out of them, so your lack of college in the students future is not always because of academics," Ethan calmly stated, not aroused or offended. I looked at his face and saw it was blank. I wisped my attention to Carlisle as he spoke up to Alice.

"I'm sure they got their reasons, Alice, for going to the reservation instead of Forks high school" Carlisle said as he smiled apologetically at Ethan.

Alice nodded gracefully, and turned her attention back to us. "Sorry, I'm a little biased on the choice. I went to Fork's high school and graduate for there just this past year, so it just a little bit funny. That's the Fork's rivalry school after all," Alice gently smile, portraying her shiny white teeth.

"Ah, well no offense taken. I just found it quite easier to transfer Lela there for her junior year," Ethan said politely as he leaned back in his chair.

"A junior? Oh, how fun! I knew how much fun our junior year was," Alice stated completely interested for some odd reason.

"It all depends on how you interrupt fun, Alice." The voice startled me as it came up from behind me as now Rosalie had entered the room. She looked at me as if I was nothing but a speck on the wall and walked around till she stood beside Esme.

"Oh, Rosalie, you got to take what life throws at you unexpectedly and learn to enjoy it," Alice said peachy as her gaze never felt us.

"Easy for you to say," Rosalie snapped back as she announced Edward's arrival to Esme and Carlisle.

"Wonderful! Great timing. He must have read my mind," Esme said giving a short laugh. I was perplexed at how humorous she thought that was and wondered why. It didn't take long, though untill the new company arrived in the dining room with Emmett.

"Carlisle and Esme, Edward brought back a treat for you," Emmett said all cheery with a big goofy smile upon his face. At his announcement, my stomach involuntarily churned and I felt a little nauseated. I was stiff in my seat as their conversation continued.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked curious but a little hesitant at his son's attitude.

"Go see for yourself Carlisle. Took me awhile to hunt it down for you" Edward's voice, I presume, insisted. I tried to calm my stomach, but the nausea just felt worse. I saw glasses of water were already set upon the table so I took my glass and took a sip as I saw Carlisle get up from his chair.

"It's out front," Edward instructed as Carlisle left with Esme trailing behind him. I heard the soft shut of the front door before Edward's careful footsteps were right by me. "Good to see you again, Ethan," Edward greeted as he stuck out his hand to Ethan. Ethan shook Edward's waiting grip firmly having already turned towards him once Edward had entered.

Ethan got to his feet by the time Edward and him had stop shaking hands. "Nice to see you too and as well as you, Mrs. Cullen." Ethan struck out his hand to Mrs. Cullen and she took it feebly to which she nodded as well.

Edward had paused a moment, looking at Ethan till his attention was brought to the rest of the room. I saw him finally come into my line of sight. He had bronze swooshed hair and a square jaw. He was lean but not scrawny and stared at me.

"And you must be Lela, I heard a lot about you" Edward stated briefly as he took a seat at the other end of the table's second head. Mrs. Cullen came by him and sat by him and held his hand as if he was her public display figure. She smiled at me faintly and slightly waved. She seemed awkward here as she slightly nodded and lifted her hand as if to wave. She had brown hair that was wavy and flowed to her mid-back. I saw her eyes and saw that they were a dark red. I jumped out of my skin at that and looked away quickly.

Ethan placed his hand on my shoulder, and I felt clamed of my slight panic. Edward had watched the exchange, hell they all watched the exchange. Their attention was divided, but everywhere.

"Remarkable talent," Edward stated as his eyes shifted from mine to Ethan beside me.

"I'll say," Jasper commented for the first time in an old southern accent.

"Thanks, but not as well of a talent as your own," Ethan remarked as he sat down again next to me. I was a bit confused, but a bit not. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know.

Just then, Carlisle and Esme came back in all smiles and glee. Carlisle went to thank Edward for the gift. I was about to start feeling sick again when I found out the "gift" was a car. An old classic car, one that Carlisle had been missing for quite some time. Alice jumped from her seat asking if she could take that classic for a ride. Esme remind her they had company. Alice talked about it being later. Carlisle nodded in agreement with his daughter, not having the heart to tell her no. They took their places around the table as Esme and Rosalie left to the kitchen to prepare the food. Alice came and sat by me, which was a slight shock, but all she did was stare at me, intently.

"You're going to scare her off Alice," Edward remarked.

"It didn't scare off Bella," Alice replied. I saw Mrs. Cullen chuckled so I assume she was "Bella".

"Are you certain about that?" Edward asked amused.

"Let me check," Alice said and then she took her eyes off me and looked like she was really concentrating on the silverware that was set by me. After a moment her eyes snapped back up and looked toward Edward. "It's still unclear to me." Edward smirked arrogantly as Alice attention was directed at me again.

I felt Ethan shift behind me as he began to talk. "I hope you don't mind but easing off a bit." Ethan asked/stated. From his voice I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling but I knew he wasn't mad or guarded.

"Sorry, it's my nature. Anyhow, what brought you here, to little old dimly Forks?" Alice asked as her gazed transferred over to Ethan. Ethan's face was composed as he talked. I didn't listen much to his excuses and storytelling as him and Alice began to converse. Also somehow Ethan had gotten onto a topic about mechanics that Emmett seemed to enjoy and started to talk. Bella sat quietly, listening to the discussion while Edward seemed to be like concentrating on either the conversation or something else, it was beyond me.

Soon dinner was served, but I felt slightly awkward at the big meal they had prepared for me. I saw them grab food for their own plate, but this had puzzled me. Didn't they not eat? I glanced over at Ethan to see him hesitantly grabbing for the food and filling his plate up semi-ly. I shuffled food quite messily onto my plate as I look suspiciously around. This was weird… My attention flickered to Edward as I saw him hunch over slightly covering his mouth that was forming a small smile. I blinked and the dinner conversation went on, I hardly put my two cents in, unless I was asked a question.

Eating with the Cullen's' was defiantly different than eating with Paul's group. The Cullen's ate delicately and slowly, at the Paul's dinner party it was all noisy and full of chit-chat. I ate my meal and it wasn't bad, but I didn't really taste any of it. I was too preoccupied observing the scene. Soon dinner ended and the table was cleared as everyone was brought back to the living room.

Esme and Rosalie again were in the kitchen cleaning up dinner plates and everything, while the rest of us were seated on the couches. I got to my feet when Emmett was remarking about the players on TV and I asked where the bathroom was. Bella directed me towards the bathroom that was located upstairs and she smiled kindly at me as she left me to it. I did my business fast. I still didn't feel all too comfortable here. I rinsed my hands and looked away from the mirror.

I head slowly back towards the living room, not all wanting to go back. I sighed inwardly and hoped this met and greet was coming to an end soon. As I approached I heard my name come up.

"It makes sense why Lela's future is so unclear to me," Alice said, awed for no reason.

"I knew it," Emmett remarked lazily.

"You did not you big lug!" Alice exclaimed and hit him lightly on the back of the head.

"But that does nothing to help us with the current situation going on right now," Carlisle smoothed and patient voice came to me from down stairs.

"If Alice can't see her future, we can still track "it's" future," Edward's voice came.

"Not if it's mingling with the dogs," Alice said exasperated.

"It really is like a whole another charity case, again."

"Rosalie," Esme apprehended with a scowl on her face. "Now is not the time."

"Anyway, how much protection are you offering her?" Bella's voice ringed out.

"I'm with her whenever I can be. It's not as easy as it sounds having to look after her. I have a job and she has school," Ethan stated softly.

"She is rather interesting," Edward commented. "She focuses solely on the present things that are going on around her, that her mind seems blank. Sometimes she so tuned in to what's around her, its as if I couldn't hear her… like as of now." The whole room went quiet and I felt shocked. I was taken back that they had caught me eavesdropping, well… no, that didn't shock me, it was more like, I didn't like it that they caught me. I felt immediately overwhelmed and embarrassed and petrified to even go down there now to look them in the eye.

Then I felt suddenly okay. It was almost as if Ethan was touching me, but as I looked around, he was not near me, so I calmly went downstairs. All the Cullen's were looking at me. Esme smiled and came to me and put her arm around me. She rubbed my shoulder gently and brought me back into the circle in the living room where everyone is.

"Well, it was great meeting you," Esme said as she squeezed me a little and let me go and turned to Ethan for his attention. "Be willing to stop by anytime. Both of you are welcomed here." Esme said as she looked at both of us, smiling softly.

"If we have any news, I'll be sure to bring it to you," Carlisle stated, with a nod and light smile and went to shake hands with Ethan as a departing greeting. "And to you, Lela, be safe," Carlisle said towards me and I nodded in return. Carlisle stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked us closer to the front door.

"Goodbye everyone, we had a great time meeting with you," Ethan said courteous as ever.

Emmett jumped off the couch and punch Ethan in the shoulder as if they been pals their whole lifes. "Next time your over, I have to show you my mad stash of vehicles," Emmett said with his goofy smile back on his face. Ethan nodded and agreed giving Emmett a real smile. Alice, I saw, came bounding over to me from the corner of my eye. I turned in time for her to stop in front of me and gave me a hug.

"You're just so exciting," Alice said genuinely happy. "I never had a friend whose future I could not foresee, it's unexpected! New! And fresh! I see you soon" Alice lastly said as she skipped over to Jasper who gave me a final nod. I didn't feel weird about what Alice had said which was strange, it seemed natural. And I think it was natural for her.

When me and Ethan left the house, I began to feel that embarrassment I had yet to feel inside the house when they caught me. My cheeks felt heated and I tried to calm them by placing my cold hands on them. The rest of the goodbyes were simple. Edward and Bella said see you next time. And Rosalie didn't even say goodbye, but scoffed and went upstairs. I don't blame her. What was all the talk about see each other next time? Did they really think we be coming over like great family neighbors? It made me feel somewhat burdened by it.

When Ethan and I were in our car and the house was behind us fading away behind the trees. I felt better. I sighed, did Ethan really take me over here to just meet his new "friends."

"Oh don't fret. It was just one little night," Ethan said contently as he stared on at the road.

"What can they do?" I asked calmly, patiently as I looked out the window, taking slow breathes.

"How much did you hear from us when you were upstairs?" Ethan asked, ignoring my question.

"Enough to be confused," I answered shortly.

Ethan sighed deeply and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before answering. "Alice's special talent is able to see the future based on certain people's decisions, but her predictions are not exact. Her mate, Jasper, has almost the same ability as I. He can feel emotions as well as control them and manipulate them. Unlike me however he does not need to touch the person and he can make a person feel anything. My touch only gives calmness. Edward has the talent of reading minds and his wife, Bella, can protect her mind. That's all the talents they have."

I took in this information slowly. It explained a lot on why Alice was so curious about me and so hopeful about the future and it also explained why I felt calm on the stairs when they caught me. What freaked me out some was that Edward could read my mind. I felt extremely violated and worried. I was trying to think of what I had thought throughout the whole evening, but I could hardly retrace my thinking process. I didn't like the thought of someone I hardly knew being able to read my mind. I shuddered involuntarily at the idea of someone being able to be in my mind and I would never know of how much of me they were able to read. With that passing thought, Ethan had driven up to our house by now.

I jumped out of the car and shut the door. I was eager to be inside and be able to escape from today's events. At the thought of the whole day, Paul's quick kiss came to mind, and I touched my lips as if I could feel his lips in that moment. Ethan opened the front door quickly and as we shuffled inside and out of the cold, Ethan cleared his throat. I looked up at him, my face blank as I waited for him to say something.

"I hope this evening didn't bother you too much. I know it was hard for you, so I appreciated that you hung in there with me," Ethan stated honestly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Okay. Good night, Ethan." I said as I started to head down the hallway, feeling very sleepy, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Ethan asked, stopping me short as I was about to open the door to my room.

"Stay at home," I said though my mind automatically went to the invite to the beach Braque I received from Paul.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going to Seattle for some 'business'," Ethan said, smiling apologetically.

"Sure, I don't mind," I said as I stepped into my room and shut the door. With my mind on tomorrow, I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Paul's invite and how it would be if I went. I shook my head dismissively, yet my mind still wandered to the thought.

**Well there you have it! Please Review! I need feedback that will help me keep going :) whether it's bad or good haha! If this chapter disappointed you I'm sorry. I hoped I kept the Cullen characters in character enough and didn't screw them up. I'm trying to make them not in the story that much but they will be in here a bit. Sorry there was no Paul-ie but he's coming up next chapter! So again…**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Stephanie Meyers characters but I do own Lela and Ethan since I created them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here is Chapter 10. Enjoy. It's a little short but that because it was suppose to go with the last chapter but I decided to spit them so yeah… this one's short. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter :)**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

Chapter 10:

I barely slept that night. Ethan had left to Seattle at four o'clock in the morning. He told me goodbye when he found out I was wake. He had concerned in his eyes at my condition. He knew I haven't been getting lot of sleep lately and I had yet to tell him why. The house became calmly quiet, compared to the swirling nonsense that screamed in my head.

The dreams were still present in my mind whenever I shut my eyes. The same dream, with the blacked out figure, haunted me every night when I try to go to sleep. The dreams had felt so real to which even made me more scared to go to sleep. Although with my lack asleep, I felt somewhat in control. I felt better, that I haven't needed my pills in five days. I achieved my goal in becoming in control of myself, this was progress. With this success I felt as if I could forget my problems more so now. I could leave and never come back, but as this thought crossed my mind, it saddened me slightly.

My thoughts drifted to Paul. If I ever left like I wanted, I would lose all contact with him. It was weird how when this all first started I wouldn't care if he talked to me or not or for the most part wanted him away from me, but now I can only see what life would be like if I ever got to be with him.

All those times where I lied to myself in my head, my heart knew the truth. It would be incredibly hard to forget about Paul. He was too involved in my life now and too involved in me. I tried to drive him away, but he wouldn't give up. So now that he's hooked to me and I to him, secretly; I couldn't help but feel afraid of him giving up when he sees the problems I am facing. I wouldn't want him to ever see me lose control of myself, to see how broken I am. He can never see who I really am. I must forget what happened in the past to move on from it.

My resolved had calmed my aching heart from the sorrow, from the pain, from the blame. I sat on my bed, mindlessly staring into space, solely focusing on not reflecting on my past, when my cell phone buzzed.

I checked my phone, seeing it was a text from Paul. He had gotten my number from Jacob who I originally exchanged it with on the first day that I met them on the beach. Paul had texted me if I was going to the beach. I checked the clock, surprise that it was ten o'clock a.m. and I had wasted almost all morning staring into space. I wanted to reply no, since I already told Ethan I was staying home today, but the prospect of seeing Paul today… made me want to say yes. I felt close to happy whenever I'm with Paul, more closer than I ever have been. I felt safe as well… and ever since last night… I felt a sense of loss of security knowing how many… vampires… are in my obscenity. I wanted to forget my problems right? What's a better way than going out in a crowd?

My head made up the excuses to make me feel okay to saying yes to Paul. He had texted me back that he'll pick me up around eleven. This being said, I felt relieved of my problems and got up out of bed. I started to get ready.

I headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth and hair. I put my hair into a braid, having a feeling it will be windy on the beach this far in November. I saw my tired eyes in the mirror being reflected back at me and it had me stop for a moment feeling sad. I massaged my tired eyes hoping they would look better but they didn't. I sighed and headed back to my room. I decided to wear my grey washed out skinny jeans, smirking slightly at the thought of how Paul will be disappointed that I wouldn't where my daisy dukes. I then put on a black tank top and stood at my closet for five minutes, just thinking of what top to wear. I finally picked one out that was a light purple long sleeve v-neck shirt with a light faded patterned of a black rose at the bottom right corner of the shirt. Feeling pleased at the choice. I placed my phone in my pocket, heading out of my room, but stopping when my eyes caught my pill bottle that was on my dresser. I reflexively clenched and unclenched my hands, feeling the control I have gained back over my life. I let go of my door handle and walked over to my dresser, grabbing the pills off of it. With a look of contempt, I threw them into my garbage can and left my room.

I settled into the living room, waiting for it to be eleven to see Paul. I turned on the TV watching Sponge Bob Square Pants, the only mindless kid show I didn't mind watching. I watched it for a while, ignoring my stomach, knowing that I would eat soon at the baroque. Next thing I knew my eyes had blinked and I was shocked wake by the vibration of my phone. I rubbed my eyes, feeling quite drowsy. I took out my phone, seeing I got a text from another unknown number. I opened the text message, reading it slowly.

"_Look-y, look-y. What do I have here?"_

I felt confused by the message, who in the world would text this to somebody. I shrugged it off, not responding to it, thinking it was one of Paul's friends whose number I didn't have yet, that had mine. I continued watching TV, placing the phone beside me on the couch.

As I watched TV, I made sure to stay wake, not willing to fall asleep and be preyed on by my dreams. My attention was snapped away from the TV when I heard a sound from the kitchen. My back stiffened cautious as I got up casually to go see what it was. I walked to the kitchen quietly and slowly. There was nothing out of place in the kitchen, I felt my guard drop but I remain cautious, taking a peep outside the kitchen window. There was nothing out there as I scanned the forest line of trees. I hesitantly walked back out of the kitchen when I heard the sound of a car pull up.

I walked out my front door, not really thinking it over, figuring it would be Paul, but as I walked outside I saw no one. Confused I traveled towards the side of the house, seeing if the car was there, but there was no car. I was puzzled at this, knowing that I did in fact hear a car but now I felt skeptical as I looked at the forest by my house carefully. I was about to turn back around and head back to the front of the house and back inside when a piercing scream hit my ears.

I cover my ears frantically, but the gesture hardly helped as the sound brought me to my knees in pain. I gritted my teeth trying to outlast the pain of the scream that was traveling to my ears. I was out of breath when the screaming stopped and held myself up on my palms on the ground, while trying to catch my breath. The scream was unbearable and I quickly wondered what creature could have caused that scream. My legs were unsteady as I tried to lift myself up but as I did, I frighteningly was knocked off my feet in fright when I looked to my right, hearing the sound of a truck heading my away. I gasped as I fell over to be nearly missed as the semi-truck that ended my dad's life sped passed me. I watched as it faded away into the trees as if it was never here in the first place.

My mind was racing with possibilities and reasoning. I was breathing hard and fast, feeling like I was losing my sense of reality. One part of me thought I was crazy, that I finally snapped. I was being to panic and I felt my fingers begin to twitch. I closed my eyes, feeling all of what I worked for vanished as I tried to control the twitch, but they didn't stopped though my brain commanded them to. My breathing slowed slightly, but I was to focus on the movement I couldn't control.

No… no… this can't be happening.

I slightly heard the soft crunch of footsteps approach, but I could not focus on the intruder. I was too confounded by the current events I just witnessed as my fingers twitch ever so slowly without cause.

"Lela, are you alright?" I heard Paul's strong voice that was hinted with concern across from me. I saw his feet from my peripheral vision and as much as I wanted to answer him, I couldn't find it in me to.

Why? Why did my break down have to happen in front of him? I cursed myself inwardly at these unfortunate events, but my attention was snapped away from myself pity to the shaking that began to occur in my hands. I fisted them, trying to gain control, but it looked as if they shook harder. I closed my eyes, frustrated as my mood began to fill with sorrow.

I heard the soft hasty steps of Paul's feet come closer, as he spoke with hard anxious voice, "We have to go." I was elsewhere in my thoughts; I felt the sting of tears behind my lids and tried to suppress them. Not here. Not now. I'm not broken.

"Come on", Paul's urgent voice muttered as I felt him grab my arm, lifting me up. I snapped my eyes open and ripped my arm forcefully out of his tight grip, falling back to the ground.

"No!" I yelled, immediately being filled with anguish at having to act that way in front of Paul. He almost saw. I can't let him see, I can't.

"Lela", Paul said questioningly, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"_Killer_"

"No! Get away!"I shouted, panicked. It wasn't my fault. I didn't do it, my heart cried out. I scrambled on my hands and knees, away from Paul, trying to head to the front of the house. I have to get inside. I have to get away.

"Lela, you need to come with me now! What's wrong?" Paul asked demandingly as I heard him stepping closer to my frighten, fleeting figure.

"I'm fine, just leave." I stated quickly, my panic and fear leaking into my voice. I could not control my emotions no longer. I felt myself slip to the floor as the shaking had grown to my arms. I picked myself up mighty quickly before Paul could get his hands on me, still trying to escape. I felt the gravel of the rocks and dirt ripped at my skin through my jeans and knew my face had a couple of scratches on it from slipping. I felt Paul's hot hand touch my back in comfort, but all I wanted was him not to see me like this.

"Lela," Paul calming said, squeezing my back in comfort as a gesture for me to trust him. I kept my face hidden from him.

"Leave." I stated strongly.

"No," Paul replied firmly.

"_No, darling_."

Suddenly I was hit with unbelievable amount of pain, making me fall to the ground, withering. I screamed unwillingly and loudly as the pain pierced me everywhere. I never had this happen as a side effect before, to my anxiety. It felt as though my insides were on fire and my skin was uncomfortably pricked at all sides by dozens of needles. I wanted the pain to stop; I could hardly focus on anything but the pain.

_(Paul's P.O.V.)_

I watched helplessly as my imprint suffered uncontrollably on the ground. I knelt beside her, afraid to touch her, not knowing what was wrong. She wasn't physically hurt so I knew something was going on in her mind. I smelled the stench of vampire knowing the bloodsucker had something to do with this. My back stiffened as I gazed around the obscenity carefully.

My attention was snapped back to Lela when her screaming stopped, but her breathing was still hard and her eyes were tightly shut.

"Lela. Lela…" I called her back to reality, brushing her hair out of her face with my hand, directing her face to me. She opened her eyes wide, yet she wasn't looking at me, her eyes were glazed over, her attention elsewhere. I examined her, noticing her labored breathing, and dirty clothes as well as her arms and hands that were slightly shaking from the incident.

My concentration was broken from Lela when the stench of the leech hit my nose. I stood up and turned around quickly, my defensives coming up, and ready to guard and protect Lela from the bloodsucker. I felt my body began to shake as anger rose within me.

It came out from around the front of the house into my view, and I was ready to attack. It was a tall male leech that stood about 5'11 with a strict posture curve with sharp angles. He had blond chopped hair that swayed back from his face. His face was masked with patience and hesitance as he saw me, but his eyes were narrowed down and filled with concern upon seeing Lela. He had a rigid nose that look ease to break with one punch and a angled jaw that was flexed when he gritted his teeth. This bloodsucker was going to die and I was going to enjoy it.

He took another step forward and a growl emerged from my throat. He stopped in his advance and his eyes shifted to Lela's position who I thought was behind me, but soon found her escaping in front of me to the leech. I grabbed her on instinct and shoved her behind me. I could hardly control the shivers the shook me as I grew more protective and angry.

"Let me go," I heard Lela complain trying to twist her arm out of my quivering grip. Wait was my arm wasn't quivering… hers was.

"No, stay back!" I said heat-ly, hardly able to not shout at her.

"Calm down Paul, you know what can happen to Lela if you don't control yourself," the leech stated, claiming my attention again.

I let go of Lela, but stepped in front of her with my arms spread out so she could not escape to this monster.

"How do you know my name?" I seethed through my clenched teeth.

"The Cullen's told me of your pack," replied the leech in a calm manner. "Please Paul, I know you don't want anything bad to happen to Lela, but she needs help right now."

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted, my eyes narrowing, not trusting this bloodsucker on bit.

"My name is Ethan. I'm Lela's uncle, now you need to trust me. Lela is not well. Let me help her," Ethan claimed solemnly.

"You expect me to believe that garage in order for you to get your teeth in her?" I exclaimed, my anger growing with this nonsense.

"I'm a veterinarian, Paul. I'm just like the Cullen's. I would never hurt Lela," Ethan spoke seriously.

My skepticism broke when I heard a thump come from behind me. I turned to see Lela on the ground, her whole body shaking and her eyes rolled back up into her head. Dread filled me at the sight of my imprint and I immediately went to her, kneeling by her, my guard dropping instantly.

Suddenly Ethan was on the other side of Lela, my nostrils burning with his scent. I growled at him and moved Lela quickly way from him. I blocked the movement of his hand that reached for her, becoming incredibly protective.

"Don't touch her," I growled, animalistic, putting emphasis on "her" and "don't"

Ethan glared up at me with his darken golden colored eyes, but I saw underneath that hard gaze there was genuine concern for Lela in her condition. "Get her to the hospital, fast," Ethan commanded calmly but firmly.

I stared at him, hard, for a good ten seconds, before finally realizing he had the scent of familiar sweet vanilla I always caught lingering in with Lela's scent when I with her. I knew then, that this leech really was Lela's uncle. I nodded stiffly at his command, picking Lela up in my arms, and ran in the direction of the hospital with supernatural speed with only thought of getting Lela help on my mind.

**Ta-da! The tenth chapter is done. YAY! On to the eleventh, where… you'll find out all of Lela's past! So keep reading and thank you for reading. Please review. Let me know how I'm doing and if you like the story, chapter, characters etc. :) **

**Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Stephanie Meyers characters, but I do own Lela and Ethan since I created them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It might be a short chapter, but I find it important to space out the information in a story. :) Hope you like it. I got written as quick as I could. I've been a little preoccupied though; I have been reading the Hunger Games and such. It's a new favorite haha. Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter… they make me want to continue writing this here story. **

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

**Chapter 11:**

_(Paul's P.O.V.)_

I paced the few feet of the waiting room back and forth, anxiously. I got Lela to the hospital in time... according to the doctor, but I was so unsure. The doctors took her out of my care, but it was so hard for me to let her go when she was in that condition. I wanted to follow her when they took her back, but they told me they couldn't allow me and that I had to wait in the waiting room. It was so frustrating! Knowing Lela was having a seizure and I couldn't stay with her to make sure she was okay, but I had to calm myself and tell myself the doctors were going to help her.

Although I knew this, I couldn't sit down and be still. I was slightly shaky, but I controlled it the best I could to stay intact rather than bursting into a gigantic wolf. However, it wasn't helping that Lela's leech was sitting across the room from me, with his head down. He looked so distressed, it disgusted me. His smell was irritating my nostrils, adding to the urge within me to want to morph into a werewolf and rip him to shreds. I heard a low growl began to build up in my chest at the thought.

Everything would have been fine today if it weren't for those filthy bloodsuckers. I would've picked up Lela; we would've driven to the beach, got out and hanged out with my pack, and maybe I would have got closer to her like I wanted, but no. I arrive at Lela's house to find her outside crouched by the side of the house.

Worried was how I first felt when seeing her, but I attention rose elsewhere, upon smelling blood thick in the air. I didn't understand it at first, but I knew it wasn't Lela's and that all I cared about. I told Lela we had to leave, I felt my hairs on my arms stand up on end and I knew a predator was in the area, but I couldn't smell him. Then I heard a branch purposely snapped nearby so I grabbed Lela, but she frantically pulled away from me. It made my focus snap back to her as I saw Lela shuffle on the floor away from me, I didn't understand what was wrong. Did she know the monster was nearby and didn't trust me?

I was confused but I had to get her out of the area so I had advanced on her. She was shaken by something and I didn't know what it was, so I did my best to sooth her to get her to trust me, but my senses were on high alert trying to hear anything I could in the surrounding area.

She wanted me to leave but I refused, wanting to protect her, I watched helplessly as she screamed from an unknown cause as if something was physically hurting her. Then, he came; I shot a glare at the bloodsuckers figure across the room. He was the only one there in the vicinity, the only smell I could detect. The other leech, if it was also there was undetectable… which enraged me. How come I couldn't smell it's today? I growled again in frustration, concern for Lela eating at me, as well as the dire need to be with her to protect her.

My current fit of rage was cut off by the ring of my cell phone going off in my pocket. I stopped pacing to take it out as I sat down to answer it. It was Sam.

"Paul, where are you?"

"At the hospital, there was an incident. Look, listen Sam, there was an encounter with the other leech today. Can you send some of our pack to Lela's house to find traces or leads to the bloodsucker?" I asked, rushing through the information.

"Alright, done. What happened?" Sam demanded over the phone.

"It's tricky. I will share with you later," I said really not in the mood to explain, especially in such a public space, even if the nurse at the receptionist window was away on a coffee break and the other, only person in here was a leech.

"Fine…" Sam said seeming calmer. "How's Lela? Was she hurt?"

"I don't know, doctors haven't let me see her yet. She wasn't really hurt physically," I said feeling rather concerned and clueless now. I don't really understand what condition Lela is in right now. She just started shaking and all of a sudden lost control of her body and she was no longer there when her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. That thought made me wonder, if… did Lela have some sort of medical condition? The long pause on the other end of the line must have informed Sam enough because he began talking again.

"The pack will be there at the hospital soon enough," Sam said rather convincingly, but continued his next statement as an order. "Keep it together Paul, don't do anything irrational." With that, being the last said between me and him, he hung up and I snapped my phone shut and shoved it back in my shorts.

Sam's slight order, ticked me off as I slummed back in the chair, my gaze landing upon the only thing left in the room. My lipped curled up over my teeth in distaste at the thought my Lela having been living with this leech for most of her life. Her very being was at risk everyday and it unsettled me. My frustration got too much as I viciously spitted out a question that's been on my mind for a while.

"How is it that you came into Lela's life?"

The leech so called Ethan… raised his head from his hands slowly as his eyes pierced through mine. He looked irritated, probably at my attitude, but underneath his irritation was worry. Ethan had looked at me for a long time until he gave up his stare and sighed. He rubbed his temples and looked as if, in his mind, he was elsewhere as his eyes trailed down the hallway they took Lela down.

"I didn't…" Ethan answered slowly in a calm manner, pausing briefly before finishing his statement. "She came into mine."

I was immediately confused and annoyed by his stupid statement. "What the hell do you mean?" I asked roughly as I crossed my arms, gritting my teeth.

Ethan looked at me briefly and smirked at my tone, like he knew his being alone gets on my nerves. His smirk didn't last long as a look of skepticism and ease took its place that was masked in a blank expression. "Normally I would never reveal this. It would be too personal for me alone to speak of for another, but under this circumstance, I see it as inevitable. Having known what you are and what your connection to Lela is now; it's all a matter of time before finding out our background. However, I will only tell my part… Lela… well she has never been the one to talk about the past. I wish you luck in cracking that barrier," Ethan said slightly smiling at the thought, almost mocking me. I rolled my eyes, which he caught, but he made no mention of it as he continued.

"Now Paul, you must understand why I am like her uncle. I have watched over Lela ever since she was born, just like I have with her other two siblings, but she was the one the required most care. I take frequent visits to check up on her other two siblings every three weeks or so, but they no longer need a watchful hand unlike Lela. Lela needed a legal guardian or she would've ended up in foster care for the remaining years of her teenage life, so I got the courts order as her legal guardian, because I was, under legal papers, a brother to her mother. Now those papers are a lie. I am not the brother to her mother, but her mother, Helen, made it so that I was. Helen considered me to be a part of her family," Ethan paused unhappily as he contemplated the past.

"Why would anyone count a thing like you as family?" I questioned, disgusted at the idea. Ethan didn't take offense to it as he carried on.

"Because Helen wanted me to be a part of her life, but I couldn't fill up all of her requirements," Ethan said quietly.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked perplexed. What the hell did Helen want him to do?

"Helen wanted to be a mother… and I couldn't give that to her. Well, more like I didn't know I couldn't give her one, since I found it is possible. Seeing as little Renesmee is the perfect example that it is possible, but I didn't know that at that time," Ethan paused, thinking of a different outcome there would have been if he knew he could give Helen what she really wanted. I made a appalling sound at the thought of the Edward leech impregnating Bella when she was a mere human. The image of Bella's form when pregnant with the spawn child appeared in my mind (an imaged borrowed from Jacob's mind) it made me sick.

"So, although she loved me, Helen couldn't give it up. I respected her wishes as best I could, and left her life for a long time trying to stay out of it, to let her be able to move on. I was able to stay away for about two years, when I came back. I had to see how she was and I found her married to another man, Thomas was his name. From the smell of him, I knew he was not really any good, but Helen didn't listen to me. She told me to give him a chance. She brought me back into her life as a friend, but I could tell her husband thought differently after time had passed and she delivered her first set of babies. Helen got her kids to believe I was their uncle, that I was good and friendly. I saw the wheels practically turning in Thomas's head whenever Helen talked about me to the children or the look in her eye she had when I played with them. Thomas became more hostile in my presence and I heard Helen and him have an argument a of couple times when I left. I didn't want her marriage to go wrong because of me, so I started leaving her life and children for long periods of time. I only visited during holidays, where Helen basically had to beg me to come over to visit.

"I always told her it wasn't right for me to be in her life when she was with another, but she insisted Thomas didn't mind. That's when she had it legally done that I was her brother. It made things easier when neighbors or friends came by to her house and I was there. Helen would introduce me as her brother, making it okay for me to stay there a couple days until I went away again. Thomas, I knew, still didn't like it… and I couldn't blame him… I didn't like the things he use to do to her or the relationship they had. Thomas put up with me for the most part, but his tolerance of me finally broke with Helen's death.

"On her death bed… Helen made me promise, to swear… that I would look after her kids and stay part of the family… I was heartbroken at the time of seeing my love dying so young, so I didn't see why it was so important to do this for her when the kids had their father still, but I didn't question it. And I watched Helen slowly lose her life and I couldn't save her because she didn't want to be what I was. Helen had died when Lela was twelve. Lela… didn't handle it very well…" Ethan slowly stopped talking, becoming too caught in the moment of Helen's death that he almost revealed some of Lela's personal information to the topic.

"So what happened after that?" I asked in a mellow tone, interested in knowing more of Lela's life.

"I found out why Helen wanted me to watch over her kids… Thomas wasn't stable…" Ethan's stare became hard as he shot me a warning glare. "Which is why you have to be, in order to win Lela over. I know how reckless you werewolves are… I was informed by the Cullen's of what could happen if you lose your temper. If you ever hurt Lela during a fit a rage, I will personally rip out your arms from their sockets."

I glared at Ethan now and the pieces clicked in my head. Lela's father must have been abusive and Ethan must have been around Lela to try and protect her. I became angered at the thought of what Lela might have had to deal with in the past, the unnecessary pain she had to go through during childhood. "I won't ever hurt her," I growled out, my heart pumping fast.

"Swear it on your life," Ethan demanded his face grave.

"I swear on my life as well as my packs and everything I love," I said immediately.

"Good." Ethan said ending the conversation as my pack arrived.

Sam strode in with Jacob, Seth, and Brady behind him. The pack became stiff at the scent and sight of Ethan, but I quickly told them who he was. They seem to relax at this, but the young one, Brady, looked shaky. Seth put his hand on Brady as support as Sam step forward, towards me.

"The others have found some traces of the other parasite and are tracking it now," Sam informed, his gaze casually trailing over to Ethan.

Ethan's eyes were trained on them, his face emotionless but his demeanor was tense. "The… 'parasite' you speak of… Is this the same one who's the cause for the unexplainable deaths in the area?" Ethan asked calmly, professional.

"We believe so," Sam answered, distrust linked in his tone.

"How is it you haven't caught it yet?" Ethan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It seems to carry a special ability of hiding itself," Sam stated, his teeth gritted at the sound of Ethan questioning their efficiency.

Ethan didn't break eye contact with the pack leader and maybe Ethan did question their capabilities, but before more assumptions could be made, Seth interrupted.

"How is Lela? Any news yet?"

"Don't know, they haven't told us anything," I answered, my tone rough in frustration and impatience.

However, right after I answered, the doctor came out and strolled into the waiting room. Ethan and I both jumped up at the mention of Lela. The doctor explained how they had treated her and how she was. He said she was wake and stable now and then asked who the immediate family was. Ethan stated he was and the doctor told Ethan, he can go ahead and see her. I asked to see her too, but the doctor wouldn't let me or any of my pack in since we were not technically related to Lela. Ethan was about to head into Lela's room, when he stopped to examine the commotion. Our eyes connected, and I'm sure he saw that I need to see her. Ethan told the doctor to let me and my pack through, which the doctor feebly protested, but gave up and let us go in.

Ethan held the door open for all of us guys, me being the last one to enter from my group. We nodded at each other in mutual agreement and then entered Lela's hospital room, where Lela lay wake gazing out the window.

**Well hopefully this solves a little of the mystery of Lela's past. I wanted Ethan to explain it all, but I decided it be best for Lela opening up her past by herself to Paul. Plus I wanted to make it not in Ethan's character to reveal information of another being. Meaning, I'm trying to portray Ethan as trustworthy. So anywho, hoped you like it. Give me feedback on the chapter. Questions/comments/concerns is all welcome. I tried my best to keep the character of Paul intact as well as the Wolf Pack characters.**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Stephanie Meyers characters but do own Lela and Ethan since I did create them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was more focused on graduation and end of the year stuff. Then when I was ready to write, I received a noticed saying that my story got deleted my fanfiction administration, so ever since then I haven't felt like writing nor going on the website. But I'm back at the moment, hoping to get a few more chapters in on this story before summer is over. Let's hope for the best. Enjoy the new chapter. Oh and sorry for any misspellings.**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

Chapter 12

_(Lela P.O.V.)_

I slowly moved my gaze to the other side of the room where the door had been previously opened to my hospital room. There were five figures that had entered, but my eyes quickly locked on Paul's. My heart immediately jumped at the sight of him. But my excitement at his arrival was quickly dashed upon incoming shame and embarrassment. Paul had seen a side of me I never wanted him to see. I didn't want him to see how much of a burden I was. How many problems I had. I didn't want his helping hand or a look of pity. I didn't want him to treat me different. I didn't want him to suddenly tip toe around my feelings or treat me like I'm breakable with one wrong touch. I was stronger than that. I had stopped my involuntary twitch for some time without the meds. I had did it myself. I can fix my own problems. I'm not broken… Yet Paul had seen me break… And now as I analyze him, I saw the look of intensity in his eyes covered slightly by hesitant concern. I knew the pity look would be coming from him soon so I turn my attention to the others in the room.

My sight landed on Ethan next, who had quickly made his way over to me and was now seated in a chair by my hospital bed. His face was blank yet I could detect the relief in his posture as his shoulders were drooped slummed. His eyes held concern in them for me as I watch him access me quickly and delicately grabbed my hand. He ran his thumb over my knuckles, soothingly, like he knew how stressed I was over the incident. His cool touch brought me my ease I needed to get over this little "visit" from Paul's friends.

I saw the shadows of the other figures in the room move in closer to me around my hospital bed. I wasn't really in the mood to face their company, especially Paul's. I didn't want to see their pity stares. I felt, for an instance, tense and a spur of anxiety, but it quickly was erased by content. Maybe that's why Ethan came to me so fast, he might of guess how I would have reacted to this situation. My eyes traveled over to the guys I went to school with and had gotten to know.

Brady was standing nervously by the door to my hospital room. Sam was at the foot of my bed looking stiff but not because of the intensity but because of his unexplainable pride. As if this situation rested all upon Sam's shoulders which didn't really make sense at all. I was not his problem. Sam's eyes were hard. He wasn't giving me a pity look, more like… he was glowering at me. Jacob stood next to Sam on Sam's right, leaning against the wall near the window; Jacob was the closest one to Ethan. Jacob seemed to be less stiff than Sam. He seemed to be relaxed and he had a lazy smirk upon his face as a greeting to me. His eyes were soft but he was not sorry for me like I expected. Seth was also another one without a trace of pity in his eyes. He actually looked quite cheerful in seeing me. He had a wide grin on his face and his eyes were alight with gleam. Seth stood between Sam and Paul. Paul was the one closest to me on my left. I didn't linger on his figure long, too afraid at what I would see in his eyes again. I only knew that his posture was tense and his arms were crossed as he tried to hide his fists that he was clenching. I didn't understand why he was so uptight, but I didn't linger on the idea long because Seth began to speak.

"How are you doing, Lela? We were all worried about you when we got the call that you got taken to the hospital."

Seth seemed genuinely concerned for me. I tried to gather my thoughts, wondering what they knew compared to what Paul saw. Would Paul tell everyone I had a seizure? Great… I can see everyone looking differently at me at school on Monday. I cleared my throat before I began to speak, being careful as to what I was going to say.

"I'm alright." Short and sweet answer for them; I was being rather cautious. Sam kept staring me down and I wonder why he was giving me that look.

"That's great! The guys got really worried. When Paul called us and told us that he was taking you to the hospital, I nearly choked on a hotdog! Quil had to come knock it out of me! It was so funny! It flew out of my throat, like a cannon ball! Then it landed on Billy's plate, which he didn't see, but no worries though! Embry happened to be standing nearby and he saw what happened and stopped Billy before Billy took a bite of anything. The baroque is on pause for right now since we left. Do you think you are well enough to join us once you're out of the hospital? If you're not up to it, it's fine. We can-"

"Seth, shut up." Jacob coolly announced, cutting Seth off in his speech. Seth looked at Jacob perplexed, but Jacob only shook his head. "You're going to talk her ears off"

"What, I was just telling her what had happened," Seth whined, his attention focused on Jacob.

"Well maybe, she doesn't want to hear it. She just woke up not too long ago, give her break," Jacob replied slightly annoyed.

"I'm not doing anything wrong here!" Seth complained.

"But you're not even giving her room to talk, so-"

"Shut it, both of you. We have serious situation here that we need to discuss." Sam barked out at Jacob and Seth, but his stare came right back to me as he glared down. Jacob and Seth both stopped bickering as their attention turned to Sam then to me as well.

"Right… let's get on with it then" Jacob said calmly, suddenly becoming serious.

"Get on with what?" Paul asked, his attention going to Sam.

Sam shifted his gaze to Paul, "Figuring out what she knows so far."

"What?"

"She doesn't even understand the situation itself," Ethan interrupted Paul and Sam's spat. My attention turned to Ethan; I was becoming deeply confused. Ethan caught eyes with me briefly, but his head was turned to Sam.

"I know, however; she needs to understand now. She has become a possible target to the leech and we need to know what she knows if she knows anything. She's been in danger far too many times and we must protect our own, our community, and ourselves," Sam spoke in a deep voice as if there was no room to question him. Jacob seemed to agree with Sam as Jacob crossed his arms tightly watching Paul.

"You're going to tell her? Here and now? Right after what she has been through!" Paul asked dramatically, getting louder. He sounded pissed off and I had no idea why he was so upset or what the hell they were talking about.

"Paul, it's necessary," Sam stated.

"You made it a choice for us! For us, to tell our imprint when we decide it is the right time! You can't take that choice away from me! And she does not need to know now!" Paul snapped, his temper flaring.

"Come on, Paul. Chill out. Sam, can't it wait? You know, for like another week." Seth pleaded, stepping closer to Paul to back him up.

"No, Seth. This can't wait. The leech will attack again far too soon," Sam stated, ignoring Paul's glare.

"Then go out there and hunt it down! And leave her out of it! It's my choice on when I want to tell her!" Paul growled out, taking a defensive stance.

"Then tell her now," Sam ordered in a deeper tone. He was glaring back at Paul now. His stance was firm and straight and Paul seemed to shrink back as if he were scolded. I watch the tension increase until it was broken by Paul's slummed figure. He turned his eyes away from Sam, but Sam never dropped his gaze.

"Fine," Paul said, defeated. "Just get out." No one seemed to budge until Paul shouted at them again. "Get out!" Paul sent them all a death glare and they slowly began to leave, except Ethan. Ethan still sat at my side and squeezed my hand. "You too, get out." Paul stated to Ethan. I got a little ticked at his attitude, yet the annoyance was washed away briefly.

Ethan nodded to Paul and looked to me. "Try and be opened minded," Ethan said softly as he quickly kissed my hand and left the room in a flash.

Once Ethan's touch was gone, I felt as if reality hit me. I looked to Paul to see him grabbing a chair and sitting beside my hospital bed. He looked regretful like he really didn't want to do whatever it is he has to do. He also looked upset by the stress marks on his brow. His jaw was clenched tight like he was mad. Paul grabbed my free hand and looked me right in the eyes. I felt strangely nervous at the moment and with Paul's unexpected touch I tensed up. I narrowed my eyes at him, cautious of what he had planned to tell me.

"I really didn't want to have to tell you this way…" Paul huffed out in a sigh, but he straightened his back out and his face became serious. "Alright listen, I know that you know about vampires." I jumped as my eyes grew wide in disbelief. How does he know about them? I felt even more nervous as I looked away from him. The heart monitor next to me was beating rapidly and I tried in vain to calm myself. "I know of them as well. I even know that your "uncle" is a vampire too." How does he know this? Did I give it away somehow? This can't be happening. "So… it shouldn't be so hard for you to believe that there are other creatures also out there on Earth."

"What?" I stuttered, briefly locking eyes with him as I tried to imagine I was somewhere else.

"Like… there are more than just vampires out there. Other "mystical" creatures, I guess you can call it, are out there. The other kind of creature out there is—Lela," Paul said as he gripped my jaw and turned my face towards him. He made sure that he had my attention before he continued. "Lela… I am a werewolf," Paul stated seriously, his eyes narrowing in order to depict my reaction.

My heart stopped, for a second, in shock and I saw Paul's eyes shift to the heart monitor on the other side of my bed, but once my heart continued beating his eyes shifted back to me. I was taking deep breathes. He was a werewolf…? Are werewolves even possible? Well, vampires exist. I guess you can't have one without the other… But it can't be… This is too much… How can these things exist? I grew tense the more I thought about it. The idea that there were werewolves out there too, made it seem like reality was just a big joke. I didn't like the idea that there were more "mystical" creatures out there than vampires. Vampires were bad enough… How much worse is a werewolf? I felt an odd sense of paranoia and I wanted nothing better to do than to leave and escape Paul's grasp. I started to squirm away from him, but Paul wouldn't let me.

"Lela, you have to be open minded about this… I'm sorry if this is all too much right now, but you have to know." Paul quickly said as he tried to bring me to him.

"Let me go. You don't exist," I said as I squeezed my eyes shut and fought to get away.

"What you mean I don't exist? I'm right here. I'm not lying. I am a werewolf and so is the rest of the pack or the group." Paul explained briefly, becoming mildly concerned, trying to understand my feelings at the moment. He let go of me, to appease me and watched me in silence for a few minutes.

I moved to the far side of the bed, away from him, looking constantly at him and around the room. "Why?" I asked finally in defeat, feeling even more disconnected to reality.

"Why what?" Paul asked puzzled, cocking his head to the side like… like what a dog would do.

"Why are you a werewolf?" I asked in a hushed voice that turned into a whine at the end.

Paul barked out a laugh at my question, a smirk making his way on to his face. "Blame my D.N.A., sweetheart."

"You mean… you were born that way?" I asked carefully, still trying to keep my mentality intact. Maybe I'm just dreaming and the doctors have me under heavy medication. Maybe I'm just delusional…. Ah, screw it. Let's face it; I lost my mentality long time ago. I'm probably just in a concussion from that car crash with my dad. I'm making this all up. It's not real.

Paul chuckled again, before answering me. "No, it's just in my blood. My ancestors were werewolves and the gene of becoming one skips generations when there is no threat in the area."

"What threat?" I asked without thought.

"Vampires," Paul answered in a hard tone and continued to briefly explain. "Ever since the Cullen's returned to the area, we started becoming werewolves in order to protect the reservation and the people."

I tried to wrap this idea around my brain as Paul continued talking about how they hunt vampires, how they became werewolves, and he briefly discussed his family history. I was starting to feel less tense and more relaxed. I wasn't shying away from Paul any more. I was looking at him more closely now. It was hard to imagine him as a big furry wolf. That's when my brain clicked and I grasped.

"You're the… the… the grey wolf I saw outside my house that day… You're the wolf that howls every night!" I exclaimed, soaking in this information.

"Yea… that was me. The howling is not only me though. It's the rest of the pack as well." Paul explained, an amused look taking over his face.

"Is this why you're gone a lot from school?" I asked trying to put the pieces together of his weird behavior.

"Yea, Sam has us running patrols during the day and night," Paul answered.

"Sam? Is he the leader?" I asked curious now.

"Sam's my alpha, yes. Jake is also an alpha over Leah and Seth," Paul stated carefully.

"So there are two packs?" I asked confused.

"Technically yes, but we try to work together as one."

"Why?"

"That's a story for another time," Paul stated as his eyes narrowed at the floor. He looked to the door, obviously hearing something I couldn't.

"Do you have special gifs?" I asked after a moment.

Paul looked back at me, confused. "Gifts?" he asked, amusement ringing in his tone.

"Like... what Ethan can do… Do you have extra abilities than a ordinary human?" I clarified to the best of my ability.

Paul huffed a laugh before answering. "My senses are more up to speed than a humans. I can hear/smell/see better than you ever could just like a vampire. Except… we're faster than them." Paul stated with a wicked smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

I tried not to think badly of what Paul said, but my imagination was already sending me disgusting images of a bloody wolf standing over a defeated vampire.

"They're coming back now," Paul stated as the door to my hospital room opened up a few seconds later.

"I'm sure she knows now?" Sam asked in a firm tone. It came off to me as if he were stuck up about it.

Paul growled out a yes as he clenched his fist. I guess he was still not happy about having to tell me that he was a werewolf.

"Good." Sam stated as he and the others walked back in. Ethan walked in after the others, keeping his distance from them. They took their separate places along the room again; Ethan came back to my side and offered his touch to me. I grabbed his hand for clarity and to keep me from becoming tense being around all these… werewolves.

Sam stood at the end of my bed again with his arms crossed, his stare unwavering. "Lela, we would like to protect you, so this," Sam gestured to the room, hinting that he was talking about the situation. "Will never happen again. That means you have to be completely honest and open with us. Your life is at stake here, as well as our own people so long as there is a vampire running loose in Forks. I want you to list any peculiar things that have happened to you over the last week or so," Sam ordered, monotone.

I didn't know what to say… Did they think I was in the hospital because Paul said a vampire attack me? That's not the case at all… I wasn't taking my medication and I lost control and then ended up in the hospital. What had Paul exactly say to them? I looked over at Paul, wondering what to say. He wasn't looking back at me though, he was looking at Sam. I looked back at Sam as he still stood waiting for an answer.

"I… I don't know anything…" I hesitantly said in a quiet voice. I felt Ethan squeezed my hand in reassurance before he began to speak.

"I believe you might need to inform her a bit more about the situation," Ethan stated, nonchalantly.

"He's right," Jacob said as everyone's attention turned to him. "She doesn't know everything and she needs to know." Jacob came over closer to me, standing next to Ethan pretty much and it didn't seem to bother Jacob at all. However, I saw Ethan twitch his nose and turn his face away from Jacobs's direction, as if Jacob smelled bad. Jacob crouched down by my bedside, so he wasn't towering over me with his 6 feet, or so, height. He gave me a tight smile before speaking.

"Look, we been tracking this vampire for quite some time now, but it always seems to get out of our grasp. It's like the bloodsucker has a special talent or something. We think it could be teleportation, but that doesn't really fit. The vampire has been known to trick our senses in a way. We would be following the vampire's tracks and out of nowhere the tracks would vanish. The vampire has already killed three victims in the area; we think you could be his next target. The last three victims were found in unusual circumstances. The first had slit their own wrists in the middle of the forest in the early morning. She was found later in the day by the police having other animals chewing on her. Her throat had a nasty rip in it that the police say and animal bit out of her. However, we know that the girl had been attacked by the Leech, because of the scent on the body. The other victim's story is not as gruesome. She was found at the cliffs ledge, as if she had fallen from the cliff and landed there. The police said that her only injures were a couple of cuts that led her to bleed to death over the rocks as well as some cracked ribs and a broken leg. The third victim was a guy, who supposedly fell from his roof and cracked his neck terribly. From the police reports, the guy had claw marks all over him from his own hands. The police are suspecting suicide. What the police don't know is that these people were murdered by that vampire.

"Now, were trying to find this bloodsucker before he can hurt someone else. He already tried to attack you twice. Remember that night in the rain when you were walking home? That figure you saw, was him. Today, Paul sensed him near your house. The bloodsucker is fast, but we'll be able to catch him soon. It be easier though if you help by sharing any information you have. Is there anything you might know about him? Any odd things been happening around you?" Jacob finished storytelling, becoming serious at the end.

I tried my best to gather my thoughts, but I couldn't help feeling the cold chills going down my back at the thought of the victims. I couldn't believe I was the next target… it made me want to feel scared, paranoid even, but I couldn't seem to find those emotions in me. I kept just thinking calmly about all of what Jacob told me and I knew it was because of Ethan… but just because I felt calm didn't mean my mind wasn't in shambles at the moment. I tried thinking back to anything odd that has been happening to me, but I couldn't think of one thing. I shook my head in defeat at them, looking down into my lap.

Jacob was the first to sigh and to get up. He walked over back to Sam and whispered something low into his ear. Sam nodded. Jacob and Brady left then, along with Seth. Seth said bye to me and told me to get well soon as they exited my room with a slightly shaking Brady. It looked like Sam was about to speak, but Paul beat him to it.

"She's been through too much today. Give her a break," Paul stated knowingly with a serious gaze pointed at Sam. Sam took a moment to think about it before agreeing with Paul.

"Come to the forest at 10, tonight," Sam ordered Paul, before leaving the room.

"Grave yard shift tonight?" Ethan asked amusedly after a moment of silence.

Paul looked up at Ethan and it took him a while before Paul could crack a slight smirk. "We'll dig someone's grave tonight," Paul answered cockily, with that wicked smirk again, that gave me an unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**Dun, dun, DUN! Okay so this chapter was sort of easy to write. I just had to come up with the right words to get the story moving along. So Lela knows Paul is a werewolf, so at least we're getting somewhere now! Woooo! Stay tune for more of this love story! Muwhahaha. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters except for Lela and Ethan since I created them.**

**Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoy. It's long! Well, it was a lot to type. The update was a long wait because I am just starting college and I wanted to be focused, so I hope I am forgiven. I plan to only have two more chapter for this story and then it will be done, hopefully :3 Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter! **

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

Chapter 13:

_(Lela P.O.V.)_

Paul had ended up comforting me for the rest of that day in the hospital. Ethan had left to give us some space, entrusting the responsibility to Paul to look after me before he had to leave for his patrol. Paul had did his best to explain everything that I happen to be confused about in order to help me wrap my brain around the fact that he was a werewolf. Then as my questions slowly began to decrease we laid in silence in my hospital bed. My brain was unraveling among these ideas. Paul held onto me but didn't push me to talk. When Paul left, I could not sleep. Ethan came back to the hospital to be with me the rest of the night. Around 2 o'clock I fell asleep awaiting my nightmare that never came. I slept peacefully with Ethan's touch calming me.

After the next couple of days I was omitted from the hospital and was able to attended school by Monday. Ethan would drop me off and Paul guided me the rest of the way through school, to classes, to lunch, and even to the nurse's office on occasion; he was always keeping his eyes on me. It annoyed me but I understood now. He was very protective much like Ethan was over me, but he was protective of me because he feared for my life since the threat was targeting me. I didn't like at first how Paul followed me to the nurse's office to receive my pills, so I tried to ignore my feelings of resentment towards that. I only spoke a little of why I needed these pills. I told Paul I was getting better and he had no need to be concern with my business. I had told him the pills were only for me to be able to clam my body and my emotions. I think Paul understood what I told him, but I knew he wanted to know more than the unspecific explanation I had given him. The week continued and passed by with uneventful classes and no troubling signs of the "threat".

When Saturday came, I woke up early because the "pack" had decided to reschedule the BBQ to today. Paul was planning to come pick me up and drive us to the private section of First Beach that was close to the cliffs and forest. Paul had tried to talk me into wearing a bikini top and daisy duke shorts earlier this week, but I refused. It was too cold. He maybe all warm blooded, but I wasn't. I told him it be cold. He still tried to convince me. I took part of his request into consideration. I wore my daisy dukes under my long purple pattern skirt that was split on the side of my legs. It was basically a bathing suit cover skirt that went down to my ankles. This would be a clothing item I would wear, let say… at an actual beach, like down in Florida. Over the long skirt I wore the matching top that goes with it but I placed a oversized grey hoodie on top to keep me somewhat warm. I didn't want to freeze my tail off… Uh… I shouldn't use that saying any more. Paul literally has a tail now… Wouldn't he, since he's a wolf?

I have not seen him… morph (?) before, if that's what they call it. I don't know if I actually really want to see it, then I would know it's true and everything I thought about reality will come crashing down. I sighed, trying to relax my nerves. I haven't clam completely down since my incident.

"Are you feeling fine?"

"Yes," I answered as I took my gaze off the mirror to look behind me at Ethan. He was perched with his arms crossed leaning against my doorway as he examined me.

"If anything happens, notify me," Ethan stated, casually.

"Will do," I said, monotone as I started to gather my things. I made sure to grab my phone and shoes. I saw Ethan's head twitch toward the direction of the front door and knew he heard Paul's coming. A couple of seconds later I heard Paul's car drive up. I placed my sandals on my feet and moved to head out. Before I could pass Ethan, he had stopped me by retrieving my medicine container from his coat pocket in a blink of an eye. He shook it lightly in front of me. I took the container out of his hands without protest. I wasn't thrilled to have to carry this thing along, but I knew better than to argue it.

"It's just a precaution. I'm not saying that you need it," Ethan clarified and gave me a tight smile as he looked into my blank stare. I nodded as I put the container into my pocket. Ethan had stepped quickly down the hall, waiting for my exit. I walked out of my room, down the hallway, to the front door. Ethan awaited me; I looked at him briefly and could see concern etched into his eyes.

"I'll be fine," I told him as I kissed his cool cheek quickly. I knew he was worried about me ever since I had my little episode. I had told him later on that I wasn't taking my medication because I thought I had control of it. I told him I had stopped my impulsive shaking before without the medication. I don't think Ethan necessarily believed me. He told me if so, that it was a rather a positively good sign; however, he didn't want me to risk it again. He asked me to re-take my pills if I couldn't control the spasms within a minute. I agreed with him, only because any other protest would have had little effect.

I tuned to the front door, twisting the knob, and stepping out of our house. It wasn't as cold as I expected it to be, but my jaw clenched shut at the slight chill. Paul smiled wide at me but he tried to contain it the best he could. Paul's car was awaiting me and Paul was leaning against the car's hood. It would seem so natural if Paul wasn't so tall. Paul stepped away from his car to come escort me. Paul came to grab my hand; his touch was hot and it was already warming me from the cold.

"I like the wardrobe. Did you try to come up with it all morning?" Paul remarked playfully. He was unnecessarily close that it made me lose my breath.

"…. No" I said after a moment. Paul huffed a chuckle, but his face turned serious quickly as his attention was drawn to Ethan at the door.

I looked back at Ethan to see that he was standing very tense with his arms still folded carefully. Silence stood between them for only a second. Paul nodded at Ethan as a stiff greeting.

"Keep her safe," Ethan stated toward Paul.

Paul narrowed his gaze at Ethan and chuckled again. He shook his head and grinned fiercely. "Let face it old chap, she'll be much better protected by my kind than yours".

"Your kind isn't as innocent as it seems. Let me remind you that anger is a very dangerous emotion," Ethan spoke wisely as his jaw stiffened.

"Yeah, yeah, I've gotten the lecture before. She'll be safe." Paul stated as he guide me to his car with one hand on my back, leading me to the passenger side.

"Have fun and be careful," Ethan said, cautiously; his defensive tone gone.

"Bye. I'll call when we head back," I stated to help ease Ethan. I didn't like the tense relationship between Paul and Ethan but it couldn't be helped, could it? Weren't their mystical creatures like mortal enemies? I wouldn't know. Ethan seems to tolerate Paul more than Paul tolerates Ethan. I watched Paul make his way around the front of the car to the driver's side. Before he hopped into the car, he addressed Ethan.

"Don't worry like a mother, Ethan. It doesn't suit you," Paul said, cockily as he sat down into the driver's seat and shut the door. Ethan watched us back up and drove off.

We arrived at First Beach within 15 minutes. We were at a different part of the beach; we were closer to the cliffs and forest. The car ride was silent, but in a good way. We didn't have to talk. Paul got out of the car and I followed pursuit. Paul went to grab my hand naturally, as we made our way down to the beach where I saw a fire pit and 5 wooden tables set up. There were three grills stationed up next to each other on the sandy beach and a table near to grill set up with side dishes, chips, and soda. I wasn't just meeting up with the normal "pack" but also the elders and some of the other community as well. By the looks of it, we were the last to show up.

Upon our arrival, Paul's pals started to greet us. I heard snip bits of "hey's" and "hello's" through the bunch, not able to pinpoint familiar voices until Quil stood on top of bench and shout.

"Quick, hide the food! Paul's here!"

Mostly everyone laughed. The elders seem to snicker quietly. Jacob dragged Quil down from the bench.

"Yeah, yeah, I eat lot, but don't worry, I'll leave you guys crumbs," Paul said sarcastically, his face indifferent.

Quil got away from Jacob's hand and stumbled toward us, laughing. "I thinking eating the whole picnic won't suffice you. What you bring as your share to the BBQ? If you didn't bring anything you eat last" Quil stated smirking.

"I brought Lela," Paul proclaimed, pulling me forward to show off. My eyes widened and I started to stuttered, trying to back away. My cheeks were turning red from embarrassment.

"Like we care for her company". I glanced over to see Leah had spoken. She was sitting down away from the crowd at the table.

Paul growled slightly at Leah. "Having a menstrual cycle again, Leah? Oops, I forgot you don't have one of those anymore. You're naturally bitter," Paul addressed to Leah with a glare.

Leah glared draggers at Paul before bouncing up out of her seat and quickly strode to the end of the beach to the waves. Quil watched her go before snapping back to Paul. Quil still seemed to be cheerful even though that minor event had happened a second go.

"Lela doesn't count," Quil stated.

"Guests are welcome, but you know the rules," Seth intervened with a friendly smile directed at me.

"You got to contribute, otherwise…" Quil said, suspiciously with a wicked smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing I haven't heard before," Paul said off-handily, moving me and him past the two goof-balls. "It's in the trunk, go get it."

While I was being dragged along by Paul, I looked back to see Quil, Collin, and Brady head over to Paul's car that was in the parking lot. Seth watched them go too but ended up following me and Paul. Paul went right to the grill for the hot dogs that were already done. Paul let go of my hand then and Seth appeared on my other side, handing me a paper plate.

Paul was beating me at getting the hotdog buns and put three on his plate and one on mine. Seth grabbed three as well. While Paul was busy with his hotdogs, Seth helped guide me through the side dishes explaining what some of them were.

"How's this all going for you? Do you feel any better? Has Paul been decent to you?" Seth asked, bombarding me with questions that took me a moment to answer.

"Uh… It's going fine. I'm fine. Paul is sweet," I briefly answered as I served myself some chips and potato salad.

"Sweet, ah? I would never expect to hear that about Paul," Seth sincerely laughed, genuinely smiling.

I took a glance at Paul to see him talking to the guy who was grilling the hotdogs, before answering Seth back. "He's… umm… sweet in the only way an angry wolf could be," I remarked with a slight hint of a laugh.

Seth laughed and followed me to a table after we got our hotdogs. Embry came to join us at our table to, shyly smiling over at me.

"Lela, help me settle a bet would you please?" Embry asked, politely.

"Sure…?" I answered, cautiously. I took a bite of my hotdog, looking over at Embry confused.

"Are you and Paul dating?"

I almost choked on my hotdog and coughed. Seth looked over at me concerned. It took a minute before I could answer.

"Why do you have to make up silly bets during these kinds of events?" Seth asked, mellow-toned. He no longer had his cheerful smile, all the while I continued to try to get my breath back.

"Keeps things interesting," Embry stated, unaffected by Seth mood change. Embry glanced at me once, making note if I was okay. "Sorry Lela, I shouldn't ask those kinds of questions while you're eating".

"You think?!" Seth asked exaggerated.

"Shut up, Seth. No one has a problem with my betting except for you. Watch," Embry turned his attention away from Seth to Jared, who was away from the tables kicking a soccer ball with Sam and three others, I haven't seen before. "Hey Jared! Do you want to make another bet?!" Embry shouted so everyone could hear. No one made any objections which proved Embry's point.

"Sure, why not?! I always win against you anyway!" Jared shouted back and went on playing soccer.

Embry looked around to see if anyone was giving him looks of disapproval and no one seemed to bat an eyelash our way except Seth. "See?"

"Still it's not right to make bets on other people's lives," Seth claimed, with a grimace.

"It's all for fun. Lighten up. So what is it Lela?" Embry asked me again, taking his attention away from Seth.

"Uh…. We are–"

"Happily engaged," Paul piped in as he sat down next to me as he kissed my cheek with a smirk.

Everyone's jaws dropped including mine. Embry and Seth were looking at him with wide eyes and I was too stunted to speak.

"Are you serious?" Embry asked, shocked.

"No," Paul stated as he started to bust up laughing. "You're so gullible, Embry."

Seth let out a laugh too at Paul's humor. "Man, what a relief you two scared me for a second there. I know you are all destined to be together but this is sort of rushing it," Seth said relieved. I looked at Seth questionably at his statement. What did he mean by that? I looked over to Paul and he offered no explanation. I continued to eat my food as Embry recovered from Paul's prank.

Embry recovered and gave Paul a little glare but his mood shifted back to a relaxed face. "So what are you two?"

"Dating," Paul answered swiftly.

Embry frowned briefly and got up. "You won!" Embry shouted to Jared as he headed over to the soccer match that was going on.

Paul chuckled and looked over at me since I was giving him a raised eyebrow. "What?" Paul inquired at me.

"I don't remember you asking me out," I stated playfully.

"It was implied when we kissed," Paul answered, smirking.

"I'd like a formal invitation," I quickly shot back, with a light smile.

Paul finished chewing, as he thought about it for a moment. "Fine."

All of sudden he had captured my lips with his as he held my face in his hands. He broke our lips apart and looked me in my eyes. "Go out with me, Lela." Paul persuaded with a slight smirk on his face.

"That's not asking," I said, breathlessly.

"Close enough," Paul stated as he kissed me again.

Paul and I broke away after a moment, to see that Seth disappeared and a few people were glancing at us. I blushed from embarrassment. "Why do you like being on display?" I asked, teasingly.

"Helps boost my immune system," Paul remarked, all serious at first until he chuckled. I laughed slightly and shook my head. I turned my attention back to my food and noticed Paul's three hotdogs were gone.

"You eat fast," I stated, monotone.

"And I am still hungry."

I gave him a curious look and he gave me one of questioning. Must be one of the effects to being a wolf… I looked down at my plate and only had a half a hot dog left and I was getting full.

"So what did you bring to the party?" I asked as I took another bite.

"More hotdogs, fire wood, soda, and marshmallows. We're having a bonfire tonight," Paul said, grinning.

"I wouldn't expect wolves to enjoy camp fire so much," I said thoughtlessly.

"We're not so different from you mortals," Paul said, nonchalantly with a laugh.

"Except the whole growing a tail and developing fur, right?" I asked, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Exactly," Paul said, giving me his beautiful side smile. "Hey, come with me. I want to show you." Paul stood up and offered me his hand.

I was a little unprepared for this, but I took his hand, I felt like I needed to. Paul lifted me on to my feet and took the rest of my hotdog that I was too full to eat, and shoved it into his mouth, before we started to walk away through the picnic. We headed towards the pine forest that was near the beach. We walked past some of Paul's pack mates. I saw the girl Kim and Emily sitting at a wooden table eating salad and muffins. They were laughing but we caught their attention, as we walked by them. Kim smiled at me and waved. I smile slightly back; I was too caught up in moving in the direction Paul was going to wave back. We pass the boys soccer team which Paul left me for a second to head over into the game. Paul stop and to pull Sam aside as the rest of the soccer players kept going.

They talked quietly as the soccer ball was being kicked around them. Sam would look up at me then at Paul. Sam's stare was so rough that I had to preoccupy myself by looking elsewhere. Most of the adults were at the picnic area eating. Quil was, now, lying down in the sand being buried by a little girl with a toy shovel. Collin and Brady seem to be hogging up all the food around the grill. Seth was chatting up some person with a moustache and brown hair. Jacob seemed to be out of sight. Embry, Jared, and three others were playing soccer.

Everything seemed to mesh together so well. These people were like family since they grew up in a small town on a reservation. I saw Paul quickly wrapping things up with Sam as Sam nodded and turned back to his game. Before Paul came back to me I notice one thing that I had missed before. Out there all alone way past the picnic and down to the waters, was Leah. She was sitting with her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. I remember she was so bitter towards me, but out there by herself, she seemed at peace with her solace. I felt sort of sorry for her, for whatever her story might be.

"You ready?"

My gaze snapped up to Paul, my train of thought gone. I nodded to Paul and off we walked towards the forest. The terrain was rough on my shoes and feet; dirt and leaves kept getting into my shoes. After about 50 feet, Paul decided to just pick me up. I squeaked at him and he just laughed. I gave him a slight glare, letting him know it wasn't funny, but it didn't faze him as he continued walking effortlessly through the forest.

After we walked for about ten minutes, we ended up in a small clearing; a meadow that I felt looked familiar. Paul put me down as I examined the surrounding area. The sunlight was pouring down into the clearing and the wild grass was as high to the middle of my calf. It was wispy and tickled my legs through the opening of my skirt. The wind slight blew, rippling through the grass and ruffling up my skirt. I squinted my eyes pass the sunlight, examining the near by trees where shadows were casted and hid unknown elements.

"You seem to be on your toes," Paul remark, casually as he walked over to the center of the clearing.

"This place… it seems familiar," I expressed as I kept examining the trees that boxed us in. I felt Paul watching me from the corner of my vision, but I was no longer concerned what he thought at the moment; this place felt so familiar. I looked over at Paul, after a moment, because of the silence and saw his face perplexed and thoughtful. Ignoring the shadows in the trees, I turned to Paul and started to walk over to him.

"No, stay there," Paul said softly, "I don't want you so close when I shift… It is not safe if you get too close to a werewolf when they shift."

I nodded after a moment, gulping down my nerves. My stomach twisted in a knot. After a couple of minutes passed, I became confused. "What now? Do you need a full moon?" I asked, questionably.

Paul busted up laughing. "No, I'm waiting on Jacob. Sam doesn't want me to shift in front of you without someone else around," Paul explained.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Jacob proclaimed from out of the trees near where we entered.

"If that is so, you're a disappointment. I thought the devil would be more frightening, not a little sassy wolf," Paul commented, cockily with a prideful smirk.

"If I were really "little" then I wouldn't be Alpha that I am. I'm actually twice your size. So you better shut up and shove the rest of your dumb remarks up your ass," Jacob retorted as he headed over to me.

"Is that anyway to speak in front of a lady, Jacob? I thought you had more class than that. I guess there is still things you need to learn, pup," Paul stated, sarcastically, unfazed my Jacob's comeback.

Jacob just rolled his eyes at Paul and turned his attention to me. He stood right in front of me, blocking my view of Paul. I tried to look around Jacob, but Jacob held me in place and slightly smiled.

"I wouldn't want you to get disappointed in how small he is, so it best I block your view," Jacob said with a hint of a laugh.

"I heard that! You wish you had my size!" Paul shouted as I heard him fumbling with his clothes.

I gave a questioning look at Jacob for an explanation.

"When we shift, our clothes don't shift with us," Jacob explained.

"So Paul is… uh never mind," I said as my cheeks turned pink.

"He's taking off his clothes, he rather not get them rip to shreds," Jacob said, amused.

I nodded trying to wrap my brain around it as I waited for Paul to shift.

"I'm ready," Paul announced, curtly.

Jacob step to the side a bit for me to see. I blushed for a second at seeing Paul's butt. He was stripped down with his back toward me. I looked away bashful.

"You need to watch, Lela," Paul called out, glancing swiftly behind him at me.

He was right I needed to see this in order to believe him. My stomach twisted a little at what I was about to witness, I tried to mentally prepare myself. I brought my eyes back to Paul's form and nodded to him.

Paul took that nod as a go ahead and his body started rippling until he quickly formed into a furry beast that was a size of a horse. I gasped unexpectedly, Paul no longer stood where he did. In his place was a huge, dark, grey, furry wolf. The wolf turned towards me, looking at me through its dark eyes. My eyes were wide as I made and instinctive move to step back. Jacob grasped my arm then which took me by surprise. I had forgotten Jacob was here with me. I glanced at him briefly and he was looking at me hard.

"You're safe," Jacob told me, softly.

My eyes snapped back to the wolf as it moved to face me. It hunched down on its front legs and began to crawl to me. My mind was freaking out. This wolf was huge. My brain kept telling me to flee but Jacob held me firmly in place. The wolf whined softly. I tried to free my arm from Jacob.

"Lela, it's Paul," Jacob stated, firmly.

It clicked in me then.

This wolf was Paul.

Paul was the wolf.

Paul is a werewolf.

I don't know why it was so hard for me to think of them as the same being. It's so easy to understand what a werewolf is, but to know they exist is mind blowing. Adults always tell kids that the "big bad wolf" doesn't exist. That the man, who changes into a wolf by a full moon, was all nonsense. That it was fairytales and nothing more. These tales, however, were real and that is what was hard to get my brain around. The world as I know it, is not the world I know. That is the scary thing. I thought monsters in the real world were people, but the world likes to make life even more difficult by throwing in our fairytale monsters as well.

As Paul got closer to me, my heart began to race faster. I still had the instinct to run, but I stayed. Not only because I had no choice, but because this furry beast was Paul and something about him made me want to stay. Paul's dark eyes were looking at me with concern and he whimpered again as he reached me.

Paul un-hunched himself and stood before me. He was looking into my eyes and his gaze flickered to Jacob then back to me. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath to control my nerves and fear. I looked at Paul again, trying to keep my frantic mind intact as I reached out with my other hand to his wolf's head.

His fur was soft and warm under my touch. I took a moment to just pet him. My nerves were dying as I realized it was safe to do this, to be near Paul's form. Then unexpectedly I saw Paul's head lean towards me and I flinched, shutting my eyes, only to receive a wet kiss from his pink tongue across my face. I was immediately shocked and disgusted.

"Eww, yuck!" I said as I wiped the salvia from his tongue off of me. I was momentarily mad and glared at Paul. He had his tongue hanging loose and it looked like Paul's wolf was grinning. "That isn't funny," I said and realized that this distraction had made my fear disappear and it had calmed my racing heart.

"Looks like you got it from here, bro. I'm heading back," Jacob said with relief as he released my arm. He smiled slightly before he turn and jog his way back into the trees.

I turned back to Paul, no longer afraid. I petted him for a few more moments till he decided to change back. I looked away from him of course as he got dressed and Paul grabbed me around the waist when he was fully clothed. I squealed from surprise, but he just laughed and brought me closer to him. Paul had a huge grin upon his face and I couldn't help but smile softly back at him.

We started heading back to the beach, but we took some time to, because Paul didn't carry me and we were going at my pace.

"So what's it like being a big wolf?" I asked still shocked Paul was an actual werewolf.

"Interesting. My senses are heightened and my strength is increased. It all just comes naturally being a wolf," Paul said off in thought. He was helping guide me through the forest by holding on to me.

"So all of the guys turn into wolfs as well?" I asked.

"Yes," Paul answered, "Oh, and of course Leah"

"Leah is a werewolf too?" I asked shocked.

"Yea, she's the only female shape-shifter," Paul stated, his tone off.

"What do you mean? Is it unnatural for her to be one?" I asked curious.

"Well, yea. She's the only female the tribe has ever known to shift. Our legends don't mention any female shifters," Paul explained.

"Odd," I said. We walked in silence for a few minutes as I thought about Leah. "Why is she so neglected by the pack?"

"Neglected?" Paul asked stunted as he narrowed his eyes. "She's not neglected. We would be more courteous to her if she learned not to be a bitch all the time," Paul stated roughly, with a scowl.

"That's not nice. Why you say that about her?"

"Because all she does is torture the whole pack with her constant thoughts and her instigating insults. She's just a bitter harpy" Paul expressed with a huff.

"Why?" I couldn't help but to ask.

Paul sighed heavily before answering. "Sam broke her heart, because he met the love of his life, Emily," Paul said tiredly.

I frowned at that, thinking it over. Leah must have really loved Sam to be so bitter. That and she basically has to be around him all the time with his wife Emily. I could picture her now. Emily is really sweet and makes good food. I wonder how she got those scars.

"How did Emily get those scars on her face?" I asked, thoughtful.

Paul hesitated for a second before answering. "Listen, it was accident but Sam did it." I gasped out of shock and stopped walking. Paul held my waist as he looked into my questioning eyes. "Look, Leah and Emily are cousins. Now when Sam fell for Emily, he broke up with Leah. Emily never had any intention of getting with Sam, because he broke Leah's heart. So when Emily refused Sam and told him to go back to Leah, Sam got mad. I've told you before that when werewolves get angry, we shift. Well… Emily happened to be standing to close to Sam when he shifted so she got hurt."

My eyes were wide in disbelief at the story and I began to feel uncomfortable standing this close to Paul.

"We've all gotten control of our anger. We usually don't have any accidental shifts anymore," Paul said, hurriedly as he began to rub my arms and look at me with his piercing stare. I shook away the feeling of fear and cleared my throat before nodding at Paul. I hugged him, because I felt like nothing else would calm my nerves like Paul's warmth and arms did. We embraced for a few minutes until we started heading toward the beach again.

When we broke out of the trees and onto the sand, me and Paul walked down to the ocean. The picnic was still ongoing as well as the soccer game. Food was still being stuffed into the pack's mouth and the elders and girls were all chatting. I spotted Leah still sitting down by the water. I wonder what she thinks of all this. Paul distracted me then.

We spent most of the afternoon sitting on the sand, looking out into the ocean. We talked once in awhile after comfortable silence passed. I had gotten cold as the winter breeze flew past us from the ocean. Paul wrapped me in his arms then, his unnatural heat keeping me content. I felt comfortable in his embrace and presence. This seemed all too perfect like I was supposed to be in his arms, then I wondered how many others had these moments and watch them get torn away. My eyes shifted to Leah's figure who sat far, far away from the picnic and us. I wondered then if I was going to have to say goodbye to this feeling of content that had long evaded me since my mother's passing.

"What are you think about?" Paul asked, interrupting my thoughts, looking down at me in his arms.

I kept my gaze out to the ocean until I found the words I wanted to say. "I never felt like this before. Well… maybe I have, but it's been so long since I can remember…"

"Felt like what?" Paul inquired, thoughtfully.

"Felt like I belong somewhere. I feel content and comfortable..." I answered unsure of how to express my feelings. I bit my lip in anxiousness. I haven't opened up in a while and that worried me of the consequences.

"You're meant to be here," Paul said as he kissed my temple. "I'd be a lot less stable."

"What you mean?"

"You've grounded me. You made me a lot calmer than you realize. You're presence makes me think twice before impulsively acting."

I turned to him then, staring into Paul's eyes. I examined his face. "You were lost without me?"

"In my heart yes, all I felt was frustration, confusion, and anger, most of the time. I let my head run into decisions that my heart wasn't in," Paul said, seriously.

I was speechless for a while not knowing what to say. "I've been ignoring my heart. It causes me too much pain and guilt."

"Guilt for what?"

I couldn't say it. I didn't want to. I just shook my head and bit my lip, hard, to keep my shaky emotions in check. Paul wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest, lovingly.

"You don't have to answer, yet."

I nodded, thankful that he understood this was difficult for me. I broke away from him a minute later, feeling less stress.

"All you need to know is that I feel much better in your presences than I have with anyone else, even than Ethan. He's always been there for me, but I hate how he feels obligated to be chained to me. His manipulative powers help calm me down, which I appreciate, but I don't like feeling like a burden"

Paul was silent for a bit, I could tell he didn't like thinking of Ethan as my uncle. He wasn't happy about what Ethan was, but that's not his fault. He is a wolf because of vampires. Paul was made to hunt them so he must feel uncomfortable to even hand me over to such a thing that could steal my life… or anyone else's life for that matter. Paul doesn't know Ethan though. Ethan has never hurt any members of my family… not even my father… Ethan has always been careful around my family and with us. I would trust Ethan with my life but… there is a dangerous side to Ethan. His predatory side that comes out when he gets hungry, this is what has always freaked me out about vampires. I never seen it and I make sure that I will never have to by making certain that Ethan stays well fed.

"I don't think Ethan see you as a burden," Paul quietly spoke, looking out into the ocean. I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "He sees you as his child."

My heart stopped with this new revelation. I don't know why, I guess because I always thought Ethan was only watching out for me because he felt bad for me. I thought he only did this as an obligation to my mother. Maybe… what Paul says is true…? Paul has extra senses; he could know this stuff better than a third party observer.

My hands started to shake and Paul noticed right away, looking at them. I tried to control them, but I couldn't. Paul took hold of my hands and looked me in the eyes and kissed them. He reached into my jacket pocket to retrieve my pill bottle, opening it. He placed the pill in my mouth and I swallowed it obediently. My eyes locked on him as he closed the bottle and stuffed it in my pocket again.

Paul kissed me then, long and a little bit rough.

After our time spent together, we went back up the beach to hang with his pack and their few guests. I saw Bella and Edward had arrived with their little girl that Jacob was currently playing with. Bella was talking with the stiff man with the brown hair and moustache. They look a little alike. Edward was standing next to his wife at a casual distance with his eyes trained on Jacob and his daughter. Leah had come back to the party to eat four hot dogs it looks like. She was sitting with her brother that was currently talking to the elders. The three young guys, who were apparently new to the pack were starting up a high bonfire by gathering wood and playing around while doing so. Sam was with his wife Emily, looking over at Edward skeptically while Emily was preoccupied talking to the little girl that Quil was next to. Jared and Kim were across from Sam and Emily. Kim immediately called over to me and Paul. I saw Paul's critical gaze at Edward to which Edward looked up at Paul than to me. I remembered that Edward could read minds and I then hoped he would try to stay out of mine. This made me paranoid and nervous so I moved quick over to Kim.

Conversations bounced all over the place, where it was hard to keep up. Jokes were muttered and small gestures of kindness were displayed. I laughed a few times as Paul was the most vocal one. I talked the least in a big discussion but Kim eased me out of my shell, one-on-one. She was shy around the bunch and the next quiet one aside from me. She was really sweet and was hard to anger. Paul kept making jokes at her which Jared would come to her defense. Jared wasn't friendly enough with me to start making jokes and he was to honorable to do so. He would just make comebacks at Paul. Kim would just laugh off Paul's remarks and quietly tell him to shut his mouth.

Food was passed around again as evening began to set. Some of the guests began to leave, but only the pack and the leaders stayed as well as their partners. Bella and Edward even stayed, but the man who was talking to Bella left. The little girl Quil was playing with left too with her mother and father. Most of the adults left, that weren't the elders, as it got darker. I began to think this event was coming to a close, but I got surprised when Paul said we were staying.

The sun was setting and the sky became dark as the sun slipped away. Paul moved us over to a log around a fire pit as the elders settled down in their respectful places. The pack gathered around; everyone was sitting down on a log or on the sand. It got quiet; the only noise being made was the crackling of the fire. Billy looked around the pack, especially at the three young shape shifters that previously joined the group. Billy's eyes stopped at me once, I guess since I'm the newbie to all of this. I looked to Paul about what this might be all about, but it was too quiet for me to get up to nerve to speak. Billy's eyes shifted over to Bella and Edward; they were next to Jacob, who held the couple's daughter in his lap. The pack seemed to sit a bit away from them as if weary or cautious of the couple. I didn't blame them. They are different from us…

Edward's eyes snapped to me and I looked away quickly, focusing on the rest of the scene. The big bon fire laid behind us unlit, but it was piled high with long dry wood. Leah sat close to her brother and Jacob. The lines were seemingly drawn within the pack, as I can tell. The rest of the pack was slightly separated from Bella and Edward. Paul and I sat close to Jared and Kim. They were snuggling together on the sand, waiting for the elders to speak. Sam and Emily sat near the elders. Sam position was close to Old Quil.

Before I could observe more, Kim gripped my hand, squeezing it. "You're going to love the stories of the tribe."

I looked at her curiously but before I could ask, Paul shushed Kim as Billy began to speak in a rich, deep voice. Billy went off saying that the Quileutes have always had magic in their blood; that they were spirit warriors at first. The story, Billy told, was how they became werewolves… well shape-shifters. Hearing all this made it sound like a fairytale, but I knew this was real. This is why they become wolves. Their chief, Taha Aki, long ago was a spirit warrior and the only one that merge completely within a huge wolf. He fathered many children that gain the trait of shape shifting. Realization hit me that this big group was a family literally, a huge extended family. They were all somewhat cousins to each other.

Then Old Quil began discussing a new tale of the third wife of Taha Aki. Old Quil spoke of how the chief loved her and gave up his spirit wolf to be with her. That part of the story was about imprinting, almost like soul mates or like true love at first sight or something like that. I was skeptical at first. What made the third wife better than all the other wives Taha Aki supposedly loved? True love, imprinting, was hard for my brain to wrap around as I listened to the rest of the story.

I shivered in my spot as Old Quil began to discuss the Cold One. I became paranoid as the story went on. My head was swimming around the thought of Ethan, the threat in the area, and horror movies depiction of vampires. I looked to Edward and Bella; they were one of them too.

Paul drew me closer to him, and I took comfort in his presence as I tried to focus on the story. The third wife ended up sacrificing herself to the lady vampire in order to save their village. Taha Aki and his youngest sons were able to kill the vampire as it became distracted with the third wife's blood. Now as time went on, the tribe's men's spirit animals only comes out when a Cold One is near.

Old Quil spoke briefly about Ephraim Black encountering a coven of vampires that were different from the rest. This coven they signed a treaty with. It took a moment for me to realize that the coven was the Cullens. I took a glance at Edward again, he seem to be focused on the tales and no doubt, our thoughts.

The story telling ended soon after that, after hearing the brief split of packs. One ran by Jacob and the other ran by Sam. The elders spoke that this was a pack though, a family that needs to be kept together. Some young wolf lit the bon fire then, behind us. I jumped, turning around. Paul laughed at me. The quiet was gone as the pack began talking and moving around.

Paul and I sat on the log for a bit longer.

"What did you think?" Paul asked with a grin, "Is everything becoming clear now?"

"The stories are astonishing, especially knowing it is all true."

"Crazy, huh?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"I'll say."

Paul took me home soon after having marshmallows and enjoying the bon fire. I was getting tired and it was getting late. I went over the stories in my head again, and picturing Paul as a wolf. I thought of the rest of the pack, how they are all wolves because of the Cullens. I remembered the story of the third wife and Taha Aki's pain of her death and the love he had for her. He would have done anything to have her back. It made me think of the couples at the picnic and how everything in the stories are true…

"Does imprinting still exist within the wolf pack?" I asked monotone, my face blank as I look over at Paul. We had just pulled up to my house and parked.

"Yes," Paul announced, meeting my gaze. His eyes were serious and his lips were tipped up at the corners.

"What is it?" I asked, questioningly.

"Almost like finding your soul mate, the person your meant to be with."

I stayed silent for a bit… till it occurred to me. "That's why Sam left Leah, right?! Emily was his soul mate?"

"Imprint. Emily is Sam's imprint, yes," Paul answered. "We wolves can't ignore the call of an imprint. They become our world."

"That's mess up though."

"WHAT?" Paul snapped at me, looking at me surprised by what I said.

"Sam left Leah for her cousin, because of some imprint. It's sad and messed up," I clarified, not understanding why Paul snapped.

"Well yeah, in human standards, but Emily is Sam's true love. They were meant to be together. Leah just happened to be in the crossfire of true love, it happens."

"You said Emily didn't want to be with Sam at first, so clearly it's not mutual," I justified.

"It is in time!" Paul raised his voice, clearly getting upset. "Don't you feel a natural connection between us?"

"Yes, so what –"This captured my attention and realization hit me like a ton of bricks… "You've imprinted on me, haven't you?!" I asked alarmed and shaky.

"Yes, but –"

I didn't give Paul time to explain. I jumped out of his car and ran inside my house. I shut the door and locked it. I was breathing heavy and feeling lightheaded.

I didn't like this.

**Yay! This chapter is done. Sorry, it took so long. I didn't know how to proceed with Paul and Lela's relationship. Please review to share any thoughts about the story or chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Stephanie Meyer's characters or story, only Lela and Ethan.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here I am with this new chapter! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I hope you enjoy it. I was planning on making this chapter longer but I got caught up in a few errors of judgment for the plot. Thank you to reviewers! I appreciate it very much and I do consider your opinions/thoughts when writing the next couple of chapters. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul **

Chapter 14

_(Paul's P.O.V.)_

It has been a long night for me of patrolling and hunting. We still have no trace of that vampire on our territory. I barely got time to rest before heading to school Monday morning. No one likes Mondays but I wanted to get going to meet up with Lela. She hasn't spoken to me since Saturday night. Not too much of a big deal as long as she doesn't try to avoid me today. I left her alone Sunday so she could maul over the idea that she is my imprint. Women love their space when they get upset so hopefully she had enough time to clear her head.

The pack had heard my thoughts and concerns when we were patrolling. Quil encouraged me that Lela would come around to the idea. Jared didn't completely understand Lela's view on imprinting but offered that he could get Kim to talk to her if I wanted. I didn't want an outsider coming into me and Lela's relationship; I didn't want Kim trying to push Lela a certain way for me. I believe she'll come around in time. She'll come around when she's ready. When she's ready to trust me and trust that what we have is real. All I can really do is show her that this is my choice and not natures. We are meant for each other and its as simple as that.

I really hate waiting sometimes but Sam told me it's worth it in the end. Leah bitterly huffed in her wolf form, at that while we were patrolling. She had been one of the ones keenly interested in my thoughts. Leah had been quiet up until that point, where she back lashed at Sam for how patient he was by slicing Emily in the face. Sam winced at Leah's mental image of Emily's bloody face, but Jared started snapping at her a moment later, breaking the Leah's concentration. I examined Leah's thoughts about what she thought about Lela. Lela had given Leah a dim light of hope that imprinting wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. Leah was hoping Lela would reject me, not because she wanted to see me suffer but for her own selfish reasons.

Leah wanted to be finally proven right that imprinting wasn't all it was cracked up to be and that it wasn't mutual feelings between two partners that Emily could have walked away even though Sam might have not been able to. Leah cut off her connection with the pack as a way to shield herself from me investigating her. She had snarled at me in contempt, once she broke away from Jared. She didn't like her mind being explored. I wasn't in the mood to fight with her that night. I thought about Leah's point of view for a second on Lela's actions before deciding for myself that it didn't matter. I was hopeful Lela would come around; I had a gut feeling she would.

Once I see her today, I just needed her to understand our view/my view of an imprint. I drove to school and parked my car. I headed over to the spot where Ethan dropped her off every morning. Lela arrived but didn't seem so thrilled to see me so suddenly.

She started walking towards school and I followed beside her. We were both silent, I wanted her to speak first to me. We went through the whole routine of her going to her locker, gathering her books to walking her to her classes. When lunch time rolled around, I got us some food and we sat next to each other at my pack's table. The table was full of chatter that we both joined into but we never said a word to each other. I could tell Lela wasn't super attentive to the conversation she was having with Kim as I saw her spy on the way Kim and Jared acted with each other. I knew Lela was over thinking this imprint thing far too much.

It wasn't till fourth period rolled around that she finally said something to me in English class. The teacher hadn't even returned from the teachers' lounge so we had a minute to get things off our chest.

"Is one of the perks of imprinting being followed constantly," Lela remarked sarcastic.

"No. I'm only following you to protect you. There is a predator on the loose remember?" I commented in a mellow tone, smirking.

"You've stalked me before all this though. You're only here with me because of it," Lela asserted.

"Actually no, I was taking this class first before you transferred in here," I stated, playfully.

Lela narrowed her eyes at me. "You know what I meant."

"I do indeed," I nodded in confirmation. "It may have been the start of this interest I have in you, but it does not make me love you. It may make me care about you but loving you is my choice."

Lela looked taken back. "Have you chosen?"

"I have but it takes two to tango," I answered.

The teacher came in at that point and I moved back to the front of the class room. Lela didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. In gym the girls played indoor soccer while us, guys ,went outside to run a couple of laps. After math class for me, the day was over and Lela met up with me at my car. I drove her over to my house. We still didn't talk much as she did her homework and I did mine.

"It's not right," Lela whispered to me as we got back into my car so I could drive her home. It was around five and Ethan would be home by now in order to keep her safe.

"What isn't?" I asked.

"That you're doing all this! You putting up with me because of some unnatural force that links you supposedly to me," Lela answered in an irritated tone. She was really thinking too hard about all this.

"I don't think any of this is right. The world is not suppose to have vampires and werewolves but hey, look they exist. It's not right for my dad to love more than one woman and leave his only child behind but hey, it happens. I don't think its right for my mom to work two jobs just to keep our house, but the money is needed. This imprint thing might not seem right to you but I don't think it's wrong.

"I think it sure as hell sped up the process of finding the right girl for me, because you are the girl I would still want even if the imprinting didn't take place. I didn't take too kindly to the idea of being tied down into a relationship before I met you. I realize however I'm not tied down as I thought I was going to be. The imprint just makes me want to keep you happy and keep you safe. It makes me want you but it doesn't make me love you. It doesn't make you love me or want me. This is as real as we make it. I chose to get to know you and I chose to stick with you. Before you, I was becoming like my dad even without my knowledge of it but this bond between us changed things and I realized on my own that all I want is to be with you." I looked over at Lela and her guard was coming down. I could see she was torn between acceptance and sorrow.

"How did you realize this?" Lela questioned softly.

"I studied you; I got to learn about you and to talk to you. Your personality was the thing that had hooked me," I responded sincerely. I wasn't going to beat around the brush. I was here and I wanted her to know that I wanted her because who she is solely.

"Take me home," Lela requested as she turned her face away from me. She needed time and she needed her silence.

_(Lela's P.O.V.)_

Paul dropped me off at my house and Ethan opened the door for me as I walked briskly inside. Ethan could probably sense something was up ever since Saturday but he didn't question it. I guess he thought me and Paul might have worked it out today and that I might be in a better mood, but I wasn't. I was still troubled and I was confused more than ever. Ethan made me dinner, but we didn't speak a word about how I was feeling.

After dinner I laid wake in bed for a while after my shower. I couldn't get to sleep as my mind raced of what Paul said. I thought about how Jared looked at Kim today and how happy they were. They clicked so well together, but I wondered if he would still be there if there was no imprint. Paul said loving someone is still their choice. For some reason it was hard for me to believe; on the other hand, I really did think that Paul had true feelings for me. Sam left Leah for Emily all because of an imprint. An unnatural force that drove him to break up with his girlfriend for her cousin and it was supposedly for love?

I tossed and turned for while before falling asleep.

'_You could have fixed this! You could have saved her!'_

_The words seemed to echo around me as the images began to form._

'_You stupid bastard, you should have saved her!'_

_A dark lit room came into focus, I noticed my father at the foot of the bed blocking my view. Ethan stood off to the side, looking down at the bed with clenched fists._

'_You're just going to stand there, aren't you? You have nothing to say for yourself, do you? You could have helped her, but you didn't. You never loved her, although she admired you pretty damn much. You ain't so high and mighty when it gets down to it, huh? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LYING PIECE OF SHIT!'_

'_Thomas please stop', Ethan mentioned as his eyes connected with me, noticing my presence. _

_My dad turned to look at me with his irritated, red eyes. There were dark bags under his eyes from nights of no sleep. He looked disheveled in his crumbled up clothes; he hadn't changed them for a few days. He had a five clock shadow as well on his jaw. It was as if someone had beat and mugged him for all the things he ever owned. My dad didn't look like my dad at that time; he looked like just a man I should have never met. He gestured to me and waved his hand loosely._

'_Come here, Lela. I think it's time for you to say goodbye and thank your uncle for this doing,' my dad said sounding bitter as he stepped aside._

'_Don't', Ethan stopped him and got on my dad's right side, blocking my view again. 'She doesn't need to see this, Thomas. She doesn't need to see her mom this way.' Ethan calmly stated with a stern face as he tried to reach for my dad's arm._

'_GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME!' My dad shouted, angry, as he stepped out of Ethan's reach. 'I'm her father and she will do as I say!'_

_Ethan stared hard at my father with a thin frown but did not make a move to stop him. My dad once again looked at me and waved his hand for me to enter. I slowly approached to the side of my mother's bed. Seeing her unmoving and still form was a scary sight. Her mouth was slightly agape and her head was slightly turned as if she was struggling to stuck in her last breath. Her face was relaxed but her body was sprawled as if passing on was painful._

_My father took my shoulders making me jump as he whispered in my ear, bitterly with slurred words. 'Your mother is dead, Lela, even after all the treatments and surgeries it wasn't enough. There was only one thing that could have kept her around forever, do you know what it could have been?' _

'_That's enough!' Ethan spoke up angrily, but his face was hard with remorse and despair. _

'_I have had enough with you,' my father stated viciously as he stood away from me._

_I checked Ethan's expression to see he was locking eyes with my father. I turned back to look at my dad to find him 20 feet away from me and he was still stepping back. The walls of my mother's room drifted away as a road seem to immerge behind my dad._

'_Dad...?' I called after them. I turned back to look at Ethan but he was no longer there and darkness took his place along with my mom. I stalked forward towards my dad as a light shown from behind him._

'_DAD MOVE!' I screamed as I ran to save him. I knew what it was and I was thrown back as the truck slammed into my father. _

_There was snow beneath me on the ground, it crunched beneath my feet. Trees surrounded me in a dark embrace as I saw a grey wolf peeping in between the trees… 'Paul' I whispered but he was gone._

'_It's not real love,' I hear a voice whisper over and over again._

I woke up from my mixed up dream out of breath. It has been awhile since I thought of my mother's death. I never could picture my mom so vividly from my memory except for her on her death bed. The memories I have of her smiling seem to be all blurry and vague. She was a woman I didn't fully get to understand. She cared for me and my brother and sister but I never had any talks with her like my brother and sister had about life. My siblings could have told me stories and recall mom's personality better than I ever could. The last few years of her life, she seemed to only be clouded by worry and pain. Death clung to her until she finally stopped trying to fight it. I remember how physically weak my mom use to get. How my dad would have to take off work to care for her. He would yell at us to behave as his attention was spent on her. My dad began drinking late at night once my mother was asleep to drown his worries and his despair. He told us to not disturb him during those times and if one of us did it didn't turn out pretty.

I shook my head to get out of that set of mind. I wasn't there anymore, that part of my life doesn't exist anymore. My body began to tremble, not out of anxiety but out of fear. Life has never been simple for me so why would love be? I wiped my eyes as a few tears escaped.

A few seconds later, my door knob turns and Ethan enters. He closes the door quietly and comes to sit beside me. Ethan looked worrisome with his eyebrows drawn down and posture slacking. It took a couple of moments before he spoke and when he did it was a casual tone that hid his emotions.

"So what has been going on?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked away. I didn't even know where to begin.

"You have always concerned me Lela, you know why?" Ethan said after a couple of moments.

"Because I'm not normal" I melancholy replied

"No, and no one is normal. I'm not normal. I'm even considered unnatural," Ethan commented with a smirk.

"Then why?" I asked softly.

"Because you keep all your feelings to yourself," Ethan answered honestly. "I never once seen you open up to anyone since your mother past. You locked yourself away ever since then pretending to be fine."

"I am fine," I quickly spoke.

"You don't have to list your feelings to me but I would take it as a good sign if you spoke to someone about how you feel."

"I don't need a therapist," I quickly stated, in a hard voice.

"Not a therapist, but someone you trust. Someone who will listen, just listen to you… so you could feel better and get this off your chest," Ethan advised. "You might not become so haunted anymore by your dreams, you might sleep better at night, and maybe you would begin to get better control over your emotions."

"Paul told me the same thing once," I said, monotone. I wasn't liking this conversation about my feelings and about my dreams.

"Because Paul wants to listen to your story and your feelings, but you have to give him the chance first. He cares about you a lot," Ethan comments gently.

"Only because he has too," I stated with a role of my eyes.

"So that's what this is about? You found out about the imprint?" Ethan asked, clarifying.

"How did you know about imprinting?" I asked back, shocked, that he knew about it.

"The Cullens told me about it when I had visited with them," Ethan answered, watching my reactions.

"You knew and didn't tell me?!" I responded, appalled by this and pissed off.

"Yes, I thought it was for the better. I wanted you to make your own judgments and your own decisions."

"Imprinting just forces him to like me," I angry replied.

"I think imprinting just makes him drawn to you. He's drawn to you like any form of physical attraction makes humans drawn to each other. Paul just so happens to be drawn to you because of your soul. Paul's interest was sparked by the imprint to at least get to know you. He's attracted to you on a more personal level, rather than by mere shallow appearances. Imprinting could just be fate's design. Love grows on its own, Lela. It doesn't just appear," Ethan said in a soft tone. "Paul took the time to get to know you. He wants to be here for you, even if I am in the picture and even if I can't say I necessarily like him. I do, however, think he is good guy under all his fur and ego, but he still needs to know the rest of you if you can trust him enough to do that."

I was silent for a bit as I thought this over and as I recalled my dream from earlier. "Dad always blamed you for mom's death," I whispered.

"He did."

"Why didn't you make her better?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"She didn't want to get better."

"She just wanted to leave everything she had?" I spoke sourly.

"No, it was because she had already chosen which life she wanted to live," Ethan claimed.

"Meaning… she didn't choose a life with you," I spoke, hesitant.

"Correct; your mom had decided long ago she wanted to live a normal human life. That path she chose would have led her to death eventually, it just came knocking at her door earlier than expected," Ethan said with a sad tone.

"Why did you stick around?" I asked, perplexed. I didn't understand Ethan's motives much. I knew he loved my mother but she didn't choose him. Why was he still here?

"I loved your mom, you know that. I loved her enough to let her go."

"My mom loved you too, huh? That's why my dad never wanted you around," I asked, piecing together pieces that I had only ever assumed about my parents.

"She did too a certain extent love me. It was enough that she didn't want me to leave her life completely, but she also loved your dad. She fell in love with him as I disappeared from her life. Thomas loved her a little too much to never fully understand why he should let her go when she was on her death bed. We both mourned for her but when it was time to take care of you and your siblings, he only made it worse. He focused on his own grief for your mom and became furious with me for intervening in his life. I tried my best to shelter you and calm him down... There were some instants where I couldn't always protect you and I was left in my own sorrow…. Sometimes I really miss your mom and the good times that we had, but you can't live in the past forever. You have to learn to let go, both of your parents weren't so great at that," Ethan explained, straightening his posture.

Learning to let go is something that I have never mastered. I try to run from my troubles, push them aside and hope they disappear. At night when I began to dream the troubles I face appear. They won't let me push them away for long. They attack me when I sleep, making me not want to sleep. Ethan so confidently lays out his emotions when asked. He is honest about himself. I can be honest, but I avoid personal questions about myself. The answers, I solely know, I don't share with anyone. I rather hide those parts of myself… but look where it's gotten me. I am pushing Paul away again… all because of the idea of imprinting. I have got no one apart from Ethan and I like Paul… There is something that just makes us click. Maybe it's the imprinting… but it feels real. We could be meant for each other.

Ethan was watching me now. His face was relaxed but he looked solemn. How did he even end up in this kind of situation? What kind of life did he have before all this?

"How did you become a… va-vampire?" I asked struggling to say the word, looking at Ethan intently.

"The year was 1892," Ethan began in a resigned tone. "My family had own 5 acres of land but I had moved out of my parent's house and started living on my own in the same town. I was a 21 years old, bachelor during that time, looking for a woman I could spend the rest of my life with. I still had spent a lot of my time with my family to discuss business with my dad. I wasn't the only child in my family, I had a little sister and she was only 16. Well one day I had been told by my mother that my father and sister had gotten into a disagreement over a man she liked. My sister was very hyper active and emotional child. I was use to comforting her and consoling her. My mother had told me my sister had ran away into the thick forest that was near our land. It was getting dark and my mother was getting worried. She asked me to go fetch my sister and bring her home.

"I went looking for her with a lit lantern. I was use to those woods; I played in them when I was a child. I always knew a way back home if I ever got lost in them. I was calling out her name. I had traveled pretty far into those woods when I finally heard her call for me back. Before I could shout for her again, I was attack. I dropped my lantern as I was pushed to the forest floor. It was so quick and all I could feel was pain at my neck. There was something on me and I tried to push it off. I was beginning to get woozy when my attacker snapped away from me. I had turned my face away to see my sister standing in the background shocked and scared. 'Run,' I shouted at her as I tried to get the attacker to stay with me but it left me quickly, blowing out my lantern and it went after my sister. A searing pain shot through my whole body, starting at my neck. It was painful; it was like I was on fire, roasting alive from the inside out. I was changing but I didn't know it at the time. I thought of my sister and tried to move but I could only go so fast. My head was spinning as I tried to focus, but my body burned.

"I fell then into some sort of ditch. I wasn't sure, it was too dark and I didn't know where I was anymore. I couldn't take it anymore so I stayed down there in agony, in pain. I blacked out the rest of my transformation and I woke 100% percent better three days later. I crawled out of the ditch and realized I was stronger than I ever remembered being. I only knew something was completely off about me was when the sun had touched me and my skin glittered unnatural. I was in a bit of shock, so I waited out the sun to go back home. I was afraid of how my parents would react.

"I didn't know what I was, Lela. I didn't know they existed and didn't know what it felt like being one. It was my worst mistake returning home. I didn't notice the burning sensation in my throat until I was home. I felt something was off with the way they looked at me, concerned. I was thirsty and I didn't know what I was doing, until I was too late. I killed them both…

"You know what the saddest part was? They didn't even fight me or look scared. I didn't find out the reason why until I learned how my touch influences people to remain calm," Ethan said, looking on in despair about his worst memory.

It took me awhile before I could speak; my brain was trying to digest what Ethan had done in the past. "So… so how did you turn over to feeding on animals?" It was hard for me to say; the idea of what he has to do to stay hungry was deviant.

"It was a good five years after my transformation that I learned I could feed on animals instead. I was searching for a way not to feed on humans when I discovered a wounded deer in the forest and I changed my diet ever since," Ethan stated, simply.

"Did your sister end up like you?" I asked even though I kind of knew the answer.

"No, she was discovered dead. I found her buried away out in the forest."

Silence surrounded us. I didn't know what to say. Ethan had grieved over his sister's loss long before I was born. To think Ethan's human life ended all to chase after his sister, to comfort her, and get her back home. He tried in vain to protect her, but he couldn't.

"Would you rather of had her wind up like you?" I asked thoughtfully while staring down at my hands.

"I would have rather the vampire finish me off than attack my baby sister," Ethan said whole heartedly, staring off into space.

"Did you ever find out who attacked you?" I asked, looking up at his slumped figure.

"No".

I thought of the recent vampire who has been attacking residents in the area. Ethan was meant to be a meal; he was never tended to become one of them. He didn't even know what he was; he didn't even know how to control himself. I wondered why the vampire never came back for Ethan to finish him off. I shuddered at the thought of the blood spilling from Ethan's neck as he tried to save his sister. This was never meant to happen to him. This never meant to exist.

If the folk tales weren't true… I would have never met Paul. My mother would still be dead and I would be under foster care. This realization hit me hard. Ethan would have never existed for me and he would have never helped me. I would have been alone. All alone.

"How did you meet my mom?" I asked after a moment, switching topics.

Ethan smiled to himself before responding. "I met her at a spring carnival in 1979, I was working the night shift for a concession stand for a local fundraiser. Your mother was barely a young lady back then. She was only 14 years old acting like she was older. Your mom had told me she was 16, but I doubted her. We only chatted for a couple of minutes till her friends dragged her away. I couldn't get her out of my mind since… I was drawn to her.

"When she literally was 16, I had reappeared in her life. She had seemed to forgotten me but I was fooled. Helen only pretended to not remember me. I had taken her out on dates to get to know her and for her to get to know me. The night I wanted to meet her parents, she told me she had none. She lived in foster care and never knew where she came from," Ethan paused and looked at me in the eyes.

I nodded for him to continue. I knew about how my mother was raise in foster care since she was a baby. She had a good home from what she told me but it was chaotic. She had so many adopted brothers and sisters in that household with her. There were six kids in total and the guardians weren't overly nurturing from what my mom had told me.

"Helen and I dated for awhile until she was 18. She had figured out what I was on her own. She was curious about it and the possibilities. It was then, when our paths split," Ethan spoke quietly.

I knew the rest of the story. My mom had met my dad and wanted a family. Ethan couldn't give her those things, but my mom let him go without completely losing him. It was wrong of my mother for doing that to Ethan, to my dad, to my family, and to me. My siblings and I all grew up knowing something was off about the way our mom acted around Ethan. We just didn't understand the meaning until we got older.

"I use to hate you…" I whisper, looking down. The feeling of guilt and regret trickled down my spine. Ethan's eyes grew concerned and curious. "I grew to believe my dad's lies and I thought you were the cause of it all. I thought my parents were only fighting because of your existence and my mom's crying every night was because of you. I blamed you for so many things. I had thought you were the curse upon our family that made everything go wrong. I had thought if you just weren't there, my family would be different."

"I knew how you felt," Ethan remarked.

"I don't blame you anymore. I'm thankful that you're here actually, even though I don't always mention it," I said sincerely.

Ethan leaned over and hugged me quickly. He kissed my head as he got up. "Goodnight, Lela." Ethan stopped at my door as he was heading out. "I'm thankful you are in my life too," Ethan commented finally as he shut my door.

After me and Ethan's talk, I laid in bed for a while thinking; thinking about his past, my mother, and the situation with Paul. Before I even realized it, I was asleep again and was awaking to my alarm clock. I was going to see Paul today and I had made my decision to trust him, to open up to him, slowly. It might be a stupid decision later on, but at least I was going to try my best to give it a chance.

I got ready and ate breakfast. Ethan seemed far away, lost in thought today. My guessing would be he was stuck in his past life, his past relationships, and his past thoughts. I pushed my concern for Ethan to the back of my mind as we approached the school and I tried to calm my nerves as we stopped the car. Paul was there waiting for me. The sight of him drew me in like a magnet and I knew this would be the right choice for me.

I got out of the car rather quickly, mumbling a goodbye to Ethan, and speeding up to meet with Paul. Paul was caught off guard by my hastiness and eagerly met with me, concerned. He studied my eyes intently searching for answers.

"What's up, baby girl?" Paul smoothly questioned as he pushed my hair back from my face.

"I'm willing to try," I stated, confident.

Paul looked confused and taken back. His face became very serious as he gathered the context of what I was saying. "To learn how to tango?" Paul asked, quirking an eyebrow, playfully.

My lips cracked into a tiny smile as I shook my head. "I am going to trust you and I need you to understand my past is muddled and has made me how I am. I don't want to keep pushing people away, especially people who happen to matter to me. You matter to me and I want us to be together," I spoke clearly with a strong voice.

Paul's face broke into a sideways smile, my favorite kind of smile. "Babe, did you forget? We're already going out," Paul remarked, teasingly as he grabbed me by my hips and kissed me hard on the mouth. We split apart as he looked deeply into my eyes, before continuing. "You can trust me. We're meant to be together, I'll prove it to you. I can't make your past go away, but I can make your future safer and brighter."

I brought him closer to me as I kissed him again, until I realized we were going to be late for school. "I think we need to get to class," I mumbled, out of breath.

"Right…. You can't afford to miss it," Paul replied, playfully, smirking as we both started walking to school together.

I was feeling good as I sat in my first period class. In all my life, I have never felt so at peace as I have in that moment with Paul. I felt complete even though I knew there were many things wrong with me, with us, and the situation. I was willing to block the dire aspects from my thoughts at the moment. I was set and determine to try. To try to believe that what we feel for each other is real, that he would still want me after I show him all the pieces of me, and to believe that we were meant for each other. I was willing to try…

During my heighten mood of feeling good, a text was received by my phone. The text sent a shiver down my spine as I read it.

_Big mistake, my darlin'_

**Alright I had a change of plans… because I was having so many writer's blocks; I decided that I need to make another chapter before the final chapter. So after this chapter, there is only two more to go. I have the ending all written out/figured out so no worries. I just need to write the next chapter to help build up to the chase. I hope you liked this chapter and the background info about Ethan. Hope it solved some of your curiosity. Lela will be telling bits and pieces of her life to Paul in the next chapter so woo! :D Tell me what you think. Review.**

**Please Review**

**Disclaimer: Do not owner Stephanie Meyer's characters, I do own Ethan and Lela since I created them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I know it has been a while… I hope I haven't lost any original followers of this story since I know I'm a slow writer. I want to thank the reviewers of this piece and all the people who follow it. I hope you like the chapter! Oh and sorry, for any miss spellings and grammar. I edited this quickly and I know I suck at editing. **

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

Chapter 15

_(Lela's P.O.V.)_

"You think this is real, huh?"

I sat there, startled at Leah's sudden presence. She sat across from me, overly calm with her piercing gaze.

It had been a week since I told Paul we would try and since then our relationship lacked a lot of the silence we use to share between us. I hadn't completely open up to him about my past yet, but I was a lot more opened in talking with him. He would always find a way to make me laugh and I would find different ways to tease him. The pack has been overly excited about us being more like a couple now and having me hang around them a lot more. Me and Kim have become closer… having a lot more things in common than I thought, such as movies and TV shows and such. The only one, from the pack that hasn't been more friendly to me, was Leah. She was still stand-offish, but that was typical of her until today.

"Hm?" I said after a moment, looking at her wide eyed.

"You are completely convinced that this was fate's doing."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Cut the shit. Paul had told everybody in the pack that you didn't believe the imprint was right, now you're all skippy with delight thinking you two are soul mates," Leah's voice was real serious.

This conversation was just between me and her, the rest of the guys were too busy playing tackle football in the back yard of Sam's place. Emily and Kim were in the kitchen making some type of pastry while I had just sat out on one of the comfy chairs outside. I didn't care to cook and didn't mind watching the boys play around, that was when Leah decided to pop in.

Leah leaned in close to me and spoke bitterly. "Besides the imprint, what makes you think you and Paul are so right for each other? Did the stars align? Did the heavens tell you? What other bogus thing would you believe?"

"Look Leah… I know what you mean… I didn't think it was right..." I started to explain but she cut me off quick.

"HA! You know it's not right… but you can't help but fall for it. Oh please, you need a wakeup call. You two only know each other on the surface. You guys haven't even faced obstacles with each other yet. Imprints aren't all what they're cracked up to be. Paul had no other choice but to swoon over you at the first sight of you. You don't even know him for how much you "love" him." Leah spat out sarcastically. She had not raised her voice once, but the way her fist tightened, I knew she would if she could.

"The imprint might be even shallower than both you and Kim combined. Tell me Lela how could Paul have fallen for you without the imprint? Did you even know what he was like before it? Would you like me to tell you?"

I was so stunned by her words; I didn't know what to say. I just stayed still, trying to keep up my charade of an expressionless face. My heart ached at the underlying truth of it all. That was my only weakness… I still doubted Paul.

Leah smirked wickedly and calmed herself down a bit. She knew I wanted to hear what she had to say, even if I wouldn't voice it. "Paul wouldn't have been into you. Maybe for a quickie, but that's about it. That was all he was about. I'm pretty sure he would have done half of the girl's population at the school right now if you didn't show up. He would have had one afternoon with you and he would have moved on. You would have just been another check on his list.

"The only girl he had mild interest for, the one that he always ran back to, was Natasha. That would have been the woman he would have been with if it weren't for the imprint. You know why Paul got mad the first day he laid eyes on you? Because he didn't want you ruining his fun. He tried to resist like a wild dog he was, but you zapped a collar on him and you want to think just because he's tied to you means he loves you. How pathetic.

"Paul wanted to resist you! I was rooting for him, of course, because hey, I would like to think it wasn't destiny. However, the magical bond was too strong for him. He is madly in love with you when he doesn't even know you. He's in love with everything but you. He's in love with what you are to him. How's that for true love."

That's when Leah left; left without another word and without any sign from me to stop her. It was as if she came by to punch me in the gut and left me in the dirt. I was swallowing hard to keep it together. Everything hurt. My head hurt and my heart hurt. I wanted nothing more than to lay down and cry, but I tried to blink back tears and get my breathing under control.

What if everything Leah said was true. What if it's not real and I'm just playing on a fantasy. My head started spinning at the possibilities. Paul was just a player before I came around… Who's to say I'm anything special… Paul doesn't love me… He doesn't even know me… We haven't gotten that far… Does Paul still try to resist…. When I'm not around, is Paul back to his old self… Are we only meant to be because we're said to be together…

"Lela, are you alright?" Paul's voiced echoed around me

What if I never met Paul… What if Ethan picked a different location to live… would Paul have got hitched to Natasha in the future… was this even real… I would have never known Paul… My life would continue on running… Paul doesn't even know what I try to hide… Are we shallow…? Are we drunk on the idea we were made for each other… is it real…?

I vaguely felt someone pick me up swiftly and laid me down on a pillow. A warm finger swept over my lips and opened my mouth followed by a small substance and then a gulp of water. My vision got blurry as my body stopped fidgeting as muffled voices led me to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later, to find myself back at home in the comfort in my own bed with one difference… Paul was in my bed too.

I shifted my body so I would face him. My mind wasn't racing anymore and my body felt completely relaxed. Paul's arm was draped over my hip while his other rested under his head. He was shirtless as always and had deep worry written in his eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds, till I broke the silence.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Paul's hand at my hip came up to soothed my face and rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

"Ethan didn't try to bite you for lying in bed with me?" I asked quietly.

Paul chuckled, breaking his serious exterior. "Nah; it wouldn't affect me much anyway."

Paul looked deeply into my gaze, trying to determine how I was feeling. "So are you okay?"

I nodded as my hand moved to hold his hand to my face. It was warm like everything else about him and I felt a little cold.

"What happened?"

I didn't answer… I didn't want him to know what Leah told me. I didn't want to acknowledge the doubt I have. I just wanted this moment. A moment that felt real.

"Lela" Paul questioned again; he was concern.

"Just another accident" I spoke monotone.

Paul accepted my answer and ran his hand through my hair and brought me closer to him so he could breathe in my scent. He sighed loudly as his hand rested at my back again. My hand was perched on his side as I leaned my head against his chest. He comforted me saying it was going to be okay. I don't think he knew how much I needed this. I was really trying to shake my doubt.

_(Paul's P.O.V.)_

I had no idea what happened… I had just tackled Quil to the ground and looked up to see Lela was slouched in her chair and shaking. My smile slipped off my face instantly as I ran to her. She didn't respond to me and it scared me so bad. I had to get her medicine and get her to calm down. My pack mates were right behind me. Sam held open the door and started barking orders as I carried her inside. Emily cleared the couch quickly as I put Lela down. Embry went to fetch the pills and handed them to me as Seth reached in to set a pillow underneath Lela's head. I took a pill out of the bottle and placed it inside Lela's mouth. Kim handed me a glass of water so that Lela's could swallow her pill. Lela's eyes weren't focused and she seemed unresponsive. I yelled for someone to go grab Ethan. Maybe he could calm her down. She was shaking for a long time but she wasn't having a seizure. Everyone knew of her condition and everyone stood awkwardly around. The only ones not present today were Brady, Collin, Jared, and Jacob. They had patrol and missed out on our little football match.

I felt helpless, waiting for the pill to take effect. Sam barked for Seth to get Ethan and he left quickly out the door. Before Ethan arrived though Lela soon calmed down and her eyes shift back into her head and she passed out. Everyone was chatting out of concern, asking a whole lot of questions, the only one not partaking was Leah who stood away from the scene.

Ethan came over quickly, assess what had happen. I didn't know how to explain when I didn't know what had happened. Ethan had suspected an attacked by the vampire intruder but none of us had detected him if so. Ethan wanted to take her back home, due to he didn't know how long she had been asleep. I told him I would take her. He wasn't so happy about it, but he knew that I needed to be with her.

I tried to think back to remember anything that could give me a clue. If she started feeling attacked, why didn't she make a sound…. This had me filled with deep worry. I had no clue. Jacob and Jared didn't pick up anything that day, but that didn't mean that intruder wasn't around…

I felt relieved when she joked about Ethan when she first woke up, but something told me something was off with her. She didn't say much, but whatever it was, I just needed her to know that I was there. I was there for her.

Few days passed since then and Lela didn't shut me out, so I suspected that her accident was just a natural occurrence. I didn't think it had anything to do with blood sucker that hadn't made an appearance in a long time. Lela was closer to me than ever now. We would hang out when ever. She was my teasing, artistic, little imprint. I hope the pack can get the nasty leech as soon as he shows his ugly face again, so I can completely focus my time on her.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I asked as I found Lela at the cafeteria in the lunch line.

"Hmmm looks like tofu hamburgers or thawed pizza," Lela replied with a scrunched up face.

"I'd go with pizza."

"Same," she replied.

She grabbed a slice and grabbed me one too. I took it off her hands. "Thanks honey buns" I said as I smacked her butt and walked away.

I couldn't help but laugh at her startled appearance and it took her a minute before she stomped over to catch up with me. She stood in my pathway to the table with the rest of my pack mates.

"Nuh huh, that's gonna cost you," Lela said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll repay you…" I trailed off as I leaned toward her ear, "anyway you like".

Lela's face turned red and I couldn't help but chuckle as I side stepped her, but she caught my arm before I could make it all the way past her. She tried to look mad, but I knew she was hiding her smile.

"Let's chill outside," Lela suggested.

I nodded, accepting her request and took her hand as we walked out, winking towards my pack mates. We were stopped mid-way out of the cafeteria by Natasha sultry walk by. She took a glance at me and walked by. I knew she still had a thing for me, but I didn't care and continued on my way out with Lela.

Lela ate her pizza on the way out; she was awful silent.

Once we were outside in the chilled air, she huddled closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and we sat on a bench. I ate my pizza quickly. I wasn't that hungry, surprisingly.

"Anything new under the sun?" Lela asked breaking silence.

"Nah, there have been no traces of the leech. The Cullen's suspect he left town and got bored," I spoke calmly with a shrug of my shoulders. Lela took my response as good news and snuggled up to me more.

"It's gonna rain soon," I said, making conversation.

"How can you tell?" Lela questioned, softly.

"The smell in the air."

"You're such a dog," Lela joked.

I smirked, "You smell like peanut butter."

"What?!" Lela sat up, she looked astounded.

I laughed at her reaction. "You smell of peanut butter, what do you do, bathe in it or something?"

"No!"

"You're so nutty," I commented.

"Shut up, ain't funny," Lela spoke as she tried to hide her giggle. I kissed her then, just a quick one.

She was looking at me in amazement and then it turn into solemn gratitude.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing… I'm just glad I got the opportunity to meet you either way," Lela said ,cautiously.

"Either way?" I asked, picking up on her strange wording.

"It's nothing," Lela answered quickly and leaned back into me and started staring off into the trees again.

"I know when it's not nothing," I clarified, probing her, hoping she'll explain.

"I know," Lela said; it took her a while before she broke the silence again. "I never really thought things happen for a reason… I just thought… things happened, no matter what, like if you could time travel, it wouldn't matter because the end result would always be the same. What kept me holding on to my father's death was I thought it was essentially my fault. Even if I could go back in time, hoping to fix it, it would still end the same and it would be my fault…

"My father always use to say some one is to blame if something were to happen. The heater don't work? The governments fault. Something broke? Kids fault. Got a flat tire? God's fault… My father use to blame a lot of people and a lot of things… If he did something bad to us, it was because it was our fault for making him do it… Anyways… I don't like the idea of believing in fate. I don't like to think it was fate for my mother to die and then my father. I don't like to think that it needed to happen for a reason. I don't like the idea of thinking it was fate for us meeting… I just like to think it was right place right time… a happening of sorts for you to come into my life."

"Yea, no better time to meet me than me coming out of the water half naked" I teased with a sideway smile. Lela smiled looking over at me. I knew it made her feel better when ever I joked, but I knew she was seeking more from me. "Time is measured by a clock and life is measured in moments. Forget the bullshit of what life is whether it's guided by fate or coincidence. Life is when you're living. Your father thought life was caused by other people and Ethan thinks life is how long the earth rotates around the sun. But ever wonder what your mom thought about life? Do you think she thought it was fate? Good timing? Or was it what she did with her time? Ever ask Ethan that? Maybe a way to feel better about the past is understanding it, then maybe that's how you'll learn to move on to your future," I spoke quietly and solemnly. She needed to know I meant what I was saying.

Lela opening up to me about her thoughts shook me to the core. It made me wish I could get inside her head more often. I felt sorrow for her loss and her rough childhood. She had to endure her father's wrong doings, all the while grieving for her mother. She accepted her dad the way he was, because of what happened. She put up with the abuse in order to keep her father around. She didn't believe things happened for a reason, while her dad taught her that things happen because of other people. Lela fixes her thoughts solely on her past hurts, because while she believes fate has no hand in her future, she believes she was at fault for her own misfortunes. She wants to be "better" by running from her hurts, she thinks no one is to blame but herself so she thrives to fix herself, while putting out there that she is fine. I knew what Lela felt was probably all swarming inside her head. What she needed was someone to count on and help her face her past hurts like I needed someone when my dad bailed.

It was time to head to English soon enough. I could sense Lela felt better, but there was still worry on her mind. We sat together in class. She had been silent up until the bell.

"Who was that girl at lunch?"

"Who?"

"The one with blonde hair that was in leggings and a stripped white shirt," Lela questioned.

I thought for a while and remembered Natasha had walked in front of us on our way out of the Cafeteria. No idea why Lela brought that up. It's not like Lela knew who she was.

"Oh, that was Natasha. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Lela said as the teacher began to lecture and told us to zip it.

_(Lela's P.O.V.)_

In English, we went over the new reading assignment. Paul was curious about why I asked about Natasha, but I didn't want to tell him the reason. I was content with Paul, but what Leah said about Paul's other life still left me doubting what I was feeling was real. Lunch today made me feel better. Paul was trying to tell me that no matter what causes life, it shouldn't keep someone from living. Life was measured in moments, he said. That lined played in my head for a while as class began and ended.

I felt comforted my Paul's presence in my life, almost the way Ethan's touch made me content. That's how much Paul has affected my comfort. Opening up to him little by little has relieved bits of my stress. I've been so tense about my nervous condition and people finding out that it had only stressed me out more so. Paul knowing and helping my condition along with the rest of his pack mates gave me more people I could trust and just be relaxed around.

P.E. came around when I got a huge headache. There was like a ringing in my ears that bothered me non-stop. Paul walked me to the school's nurse once I got a pass from the P.E. teacher. The nurse just had me lay down till it stopped ringing. Paul couldn't stay with me; he had to go back to class.

I fell asleep for a bit even with the ringing buzzing in my ear. I was surprise to find when I woke up to the last bell of the school day signaling. The nurse wasn't around, so I slowly sat up and got my stuff. My head didn't hurt anymore and I no longer heard any constant ringing. I was surprise the nurse let me sleep past the last class of the day. I walked out of the office, checking my messages on my phone.

Paul had texted me asking if I was okay. I replied that I was.

Students were swarming out of their last class for the day, crowding the hallway as some left and some talked and some at their lockers.

Paul replied to my text and told me to meet up with him outside at his car. We're going to go to his house today, to hangout and snack. I told Paul I was on my way.

I headed out of the school building and started heading to where Paul normally parked in the school's parking lot, when I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight I saw.

There, Paul was with Natasha… kissing.

**Well there we go for this chapter! The next chapter is the last chapter. I hopefully, I'll do it soon…. But school is starting up again real fast and I'll be busy. I hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry for making Leah look like the bad guy… she really is not. She's one of my favorite characters in Twilight, but I'm pretty sure she would act this hostile to anyone of her pack's imprints… especially Paul's. Because Leah hates Paul. I just figured Leah wouldn't give a crap about anyone except her brother. **

**So Leah helps drive Lela's doubt in the story. This helps move the story along. I hope Paul is alright in this chapter. I hope he's not too out of character. Tell me what you think. I wanted to show how Paul is capable of reading Lela and the more he is around her the better he gets at it. **

**Anyway, review please! Tell me if you liked it or not! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well this is rather exciting. So I finished this last chapter sooner than expected. I thank all of these readers who have put up with me and my slow updates. So to wrap up the story, here it is last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Imprinted on a Broken Soul**

Chapter 16

_(Lela's P.O.V.)_

My heart felt like it was frozen. The icy claw of betrayal withered its way into my bones. I didn't stay there long, I was soon off. I had turned around and ran away. What I'm always good at doing.

My thoughts were racing. Everything Leah had said was true. The imprint wasn't real love. It was shallow. It was a bind; that tightened its grip on two people and forces them closer with every resist. When alone, we are truly free from each other…. Paul went back to his normal self. Kissing on girls… Kissing on the girl that he always wanted to kiss on… the one he always crawled back to, as Leah put it.

I was hot with emotion and it felt like vile was building up in my throat. I wanted to cry, but I would never do such a thing in public. I would just go home. Go home and let it out then. Ethan wouldn't be home for another couple of hours.

I heard my phone go off as it received a text. It was Paul. He was asking where I was. I didn't respond. My heart ached at the sight I just saw. If I were my dad… fate was to blame here. Why would fate torture me so?

My fingers started shaking and I tried to will them to stop. It didn't work though, and something moved me to take my pill. I grabbed the water bottle and my pill bottle from my backpack. I was just down the street from my house.

I swallowed my pill down with a gulp of water and as I walked, my shaking ceased. My head was still swimming with thoughts. I had opened up to Paul… It wasn't a whole lot of opening up, but it was some of the first for me, and now I felt like the fool… for trusting him… for thinking he was so special to me. It was shallow. I was as naïve as Leah claimed I was. The scene of Paul and Natasha was fresh in my mind so clear… I couldn't shake it off my mind.

I wanted to think of something else… I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to keep picturing it. I noticed that Paul had been right at lunch; dark grey clouds were rolling in over Forks. It was going to rain soon. It would fit my mood perfectly, for tonight. I didn't even want to think of going to school tomorrow and seeing his face. I just hope Ethan would let me stay home.

Upon entering the house, I had taken off my boots and coat. I was thinking of what could possibly happen tomorrow while still feeling the sting from Paul's betrayal, when I felt something was off. The house was eerie quiet… I mean, I use to the house being quiet when Ethan's away, but something spooked me from insides. My instincts were going off and I suddenly felt unsafe.

I took a step back and started to grab my coat off the rack, but my motion stiffened at the sudden sight before me. He wasn't there before, but like a gust of wind, he was there in the shadow of the hallway, a smirk playing at his lips.

My eyes widened and forgetting my coat, I straight bolted to the front door to get out, but as quick as the speed of light, he was there. He blocked my exit with his body.

His smirk turned into a wicked grin… a grin I have seen before… in my nightmares.

"I've waited a long time, Lela," he cooed softly.

I gulped back the fear that had risen in my throat. I tried to keep the fear I felt off my face. I needed help… this was the monster the pack has been chasing… he was the ones causing all the murder suicides.

"And you are…?" I asked as I step cautiously away from him.

"Rex," He answered as he stepped closer; countering every move I make to get away from him. Rex was a tall and slim figure; his posture was extremely well relaxed and he stepped with smooth precision, like a snake. He had slick, black hair down to his shoulders that was wrapped in a pony tail. His skin was awfully white, making a very deadly contrast with his bright, red eyes. His face was narrow and his nose looked big; it was long and crooked. His lips were thin and his teeth were sharp. When he smiled his eyes had a malicious twinkle in them. Rex wasn't dressed in bad taste either, but rather plain. He wore a pale plaid blue shirt tucked into his black pants. His shirt's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Rex would look like the average man in a grocery store, but with his piercing eyes and snake like movements, you would know he was a predator and now I realized, I'm… his prey.

Rex watched me study his features as he did the same to me. "You know, Lela…. This isn't the first time we have met."

"It's not?" I asked, lacking interest in my tone as I tried to find a way out.

Rex wasn't fooled by my charade as he stepped closer. He was only an arm's length away from me. "No, it is not, darlin'. I've been spying on you for quite some time now… Either by watching from a distance or partaking in your dreams," Rex stated, watching me very carefully as my eyes widened at the news. How could he enter my dreams?

Suddenly Rex flew at me knocking me to the floor with his hand at my throat. He squeezed hard, choking me very quickly and then the pressure was released and he was no longer in my line of vision, yet the hand was still there, just resting on my throat. After I caught my breath, I realized it was my own hand lying on my throat. Sitting up, I saw Rex standing where he stood moments ago before he attacked me. It was as if he didn't move.

Rex kneeled down to be eye level with me, an amusing, thin smile playing out on his lips. "It's unbelievable how vulnerable the human mind is… well any mind, typically. I can place one mild thought, one brief image and the mind can go crazy off of that idea. People's minds are their own worst enemy. Wouldn't you agree, Lela? One hint of doubt; one hint of proof; and the mind can do the rest to take hold of the idea."

I was speechless as I still was catching my breath, watching him very closely as I tried to determine his words. Did he not attack me moments ago, then?

Rex stood up and placed his hands in his pockets as he walked to the kitchen and then he explained. "I can place ideas in people's heads. Images, words, phrases, ideas, anything that their mind could accept, anything that can take root in their brains. It's up to them if they want to believe it or not, of course. For example, it was so easy to fool the pack of mutts; I planted the thought of getting a scent of me. They tracked and they tracked, running around in circles and they never quit believing they were on the right track. So easy to fool the minds with an idea that they so desperately want to be true. However, the easiest minds to trick, are the ones that are clouded with so much doubt, ain't that right Lela?" Rex mentioned wickedly, turning his eyes to me again as I receive the painful image of Paul and Natasha kissing.

I winced at the image and soon I realized it was merely that… an image… Rex planted the image inside my head and I believe it because I had doubted Paul.

Rex took his eyes off me as he scanned the kitchen. "I must say Lela, you have the most interesting little life. I was first intrigue by your scent and then your frantic mind. So many wild little dreams you have and I been able to piece together your life one by one… I know so many of your desires, your hurts, your sufferings, your guilt, and your struggles. All the things you have tried to hide, I already know," Rex calmly recited as he gracefully paced around, only to stop and look back at me on the ground. Fear was noticeable in my eyes.

"Hm, you don't like that, do you?" Rex asked rhetorically smirking. "Don't like how easily I have seen into your mind. Your life begins as a carefree child, sure your mother and father fought a bit, but it really wasn't a big deal. Mom would always take you to see Uncle Ethan along with your brother and sister. You hear about the fights later at night from your dad. Soon your little adoring heart was ripped by grief by your mom's passing.

"She started getting sicker and sicker. You became worried. Daddy always drinking; Ethan barely visiting; brother and sister were taking on the responsibilities of keeping you fed, getting you to school, getting your homework done. Your mother passed and you contained your sorrow. You blamed Ethan too, just like your Dad. Seeking comfort, you tried your hardest to please your dad, but he never looked after your needs. He would get anger, he would get drunk, and you would pay for it. You and your siblings but at least he would say sorry the next day. You all would pay, but at least, you had your brother and sister to share in the abuse… till they left.

"You had to endure all the pain you cause your father… till one day you tried to get away. He came after you, you didn't think he would. Then on the way home, boom!" Rex planted the image of the event that killed my father into my head. I shook my head trying to fight it as I bit back tears… this… man… knew everything about me… "You caused the death of your father as he swore to be a better dad."

"No..." I mumbled in a desperate attempt.

"No?" Rex questioned with a sly tone. "So that's not what happened? Weren't you to blame, Lela? Wasn't that why he was out there, at night, driving? Wasn't your father searching for you? Weren't you trying to get away? He caught up with you… oh, but you tried to run... you're always so good at running. All you seem to know is how to run… to avoid all the pain, the suffering, all of life's greatest problems. Your life is nothing but a sob story fishing for one miracle. If you weren't so broken, Lela, you might have achieved a life you wanted. If you weren't so at fault for the cause of your dad's death, if you weren't the cause for every angry hit he threw at you, you wouldn't be so broken," Rex cooed as he leaned against the kitchen counter top.

"Stop it," I whispered softly. My head was spinning and my emotions were taking hold of me.

"That's right… it is time to stop. It's time to stop running, love," Rex declared. "Being surrounded by your vampire protector and your pack of mutts, this was a very exciting chase. Gave me a new opportunity to test my ability, but now it's just between you and me. Care for a game of cat and mouse?"

Before I could respond the house phone began to ring. Rex didn't look amused by the annoying device.

"Answer it," Rex barked at me. I slowly got up and cleared my throat. This was no time to cry. I needed to be strong in the face of this monster. Before I got to the phone, Rex placed his hand in the way. "Try any funny business and I won't hesitate to make a visit to your siblings," Rex threatened.

I nodded as he retracted his hand and I picked up the phone.

"Hello," I croaked out and Rex gave me a glare.

"Lela? Are you alright?" I heard Ethan's concerned voice over the phone

"I'm fine," I answered, clearer this time.

"Paul said you didn't come out to meet him after school. He said you were in the nurse's office earlier. What happened?"

"I got a headache during P.E. and I went right home after school, I couldn't find Paul."

"Okays… are you sure you are alright though?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well I want someone to be home with you, so I'll be home soon," Ethan claimed.

"Tell him no," Rex whispered so low Ethan could not hear.

"No… it is okay, Ethan. Stay at work. I'll just give Paul a call and he'll pick me up, I'm sure. We still have loads of math homework to go over from Mr. Burn's class," I lied effortlessly, hoping Ethan could pick up on my distress signal. Rex didn't happen to notice the lie. He must not know everything about my life then.

"Alright… I'll be home at normal time then, be sure to call Paul. I'll see you soon. Bye." Ethan hung up and I clicked the phone on the receiver. I hope by him saying "see you soon" meant literally soon…

Rex puckered his lips up in a curious fashion as he analyzed me. "So… up for a little game?" Rex asked, politely, as he stood up straight and placed a hand at my back.

Rex guided me to the front door and out into the yard. We didn't stop walking till we hit the trees of the forest behind my house. "You can try to run if you like, but I wouldn't run to another house if I were you. Wouldn't want any more deaths upon your shoulders now, would we? I'll give you ten minutes for a fair start and the rain will be in your advantage," as Rex stated that a few rain drops began to fall to the Earth. "Go," Rex breathed into my ear and I ran.

Instincts took over. This was a life or death situation and I zigzagged my way across the forest floor. But I had a destination, though. I needed to get as close as I could to the reservation. Hopefully one of the pack mates can pick up on my location. However that thought was struck down as the rain fell harder down my back and made the ground soggy, making it harder to lift my feet.

Rain washes my trail and scent away… it will be harder for the pack to get a hold of my scent. It made me wonder if Rex purposely picked a day like today for that reason. He wanted to play a game. As I was moving my feet through the forest floor, my foot got tripped up by a root. I fell into a pile of mud. It gave me an idea. Rex will be tracking my scent as well and a way to cover my scent is my covering myself in mud. So I rolled myself in mud and covered my face in it quickly. Then I ran. The mud will, at least, buy me time. All I need is some time. The rain made my efforts with the mud a bit useless as it was dripping off my hair, but I was unseen if I were to stay still.

I stopped to catch my breath and I hid near a big tree that had mud surrounding it with bushes blocking the side of it. I felt my arms of my hairs stand on end and I knew Rex was close. I slowed my breathing and tried to keep very quiet. I was camouflaged by the dim light and the earthy colors I picked up on my run. I saw him then. He was far from me, but if I moved Rex would be sure to see me. I stayed very still as I watched him scanning the forest before him… and just like that, he was off to the left, away from me.

I stayed still for a couple more seconds till I broke my position and slowly got up to make my run for the reservation again. Before I could take another step, I was in the air and swung into a tree.

I hit the base of the tree hard with a thud, and was left paralyzed briefly on the ground. I heard a crackling laugh above me and I looked up to see Rex.

"So easily convinced you are by any seed I plant into your little tiny mind," Rex mocked with a grin.

Rex crouched down at that moment, I could barely move away. I wanted to put up a fight, but my body was still in shock from the hit. Rex's eyes were gleaming with joy as he flipped me over onto my back. He slipped his hand under my head and lifted it up to expose my neck. Before he got any close, he was ripped away from me and my head fell back onto the ground. A rush passed through my head as I turned to look who my savior was.

"Lela run!" Ethan shouted at me. He was crouched in front of me, protective, as Rex came back from the trees. Rex didn't look hurt or angry…. He looked excited.

"RUN!" Ethan shouted as Rex and him went hand to hand combat.

At Ethan's frantic demand, I gathered myself together and ran the way I was headed. I needed to get to pack.

_(Paul's P.O.V.)_

We were close. Ever since Lela didn't meet up with me in the parking lot, I knew something was off. I checked everywhere in the school before I checked her house. Jake, Seth, and Jared were with me. We knew she had been home, but she wasn't alone. She had that leech with her and we knew Ethan hadn't been there that long ago either. Lela was endangered. The rain started to wash off the last of any of their trails.

We all shifted into wolves and headed into the forest, hoping we would find them and hoping we weren't too late. My heart ached at the thought of that leech taking my Lela away from me. My anger and fear pushed my body to go faster. My pack brothers howled as a signal for the rest of the pack to come to our aid.

The ground was squishy and mud clung to my paws and fur. I caught a whiff of Ethan's scent in the air and I followed his trail and caught scent of the bloodsucker's sweet scent as well. They were close. We heard the loud clashing and fighting before we arrived and we knew someone was losing.

We ran into the scene ready to strike the traitor, baring our sharp teeth, yet what we saw and heard stopped us momentarily. The leech sneered at us standing above Ethan with Ethan's head in a headlock and with one last final pull, Ethan's head broke off. The bloodsucker was as quick as lighting, running off again and we headed after him.

I smelled Lela's scent in the distance and that's where the leech was heading too. I saw Lela then and the bloodsucker had caught up to her when the image disappeared. The smell disappeared. My whole pack stopped and we were all momentarily confused. Sam sniffed ahead with Jared and Quil tailing him.

"_It's a dead end, there's nothing here,"_ Sam announced, too calm for my taste.

"_OH FOR PETE'S SAKES, NOT AGAIN_!" I angrily cursed as I realized the leech tricked us and I high-tailed it back where we came. Jake, Seth, and Embry were quickly behind me and then the rest of the pack followed. We were running fast as we could, back to where we saw Rex last.

I block every thought out and focus solely on the scent and it soon came a lot clearer now. Lela's scent was barely in the air. I followed my gut as some of my pack mates tried to lead me off course. That leech was playing with us. I wasn't going to let him take my Lela away.

Sam split the pack up to make sure we were going after the right scent. Jake, Seth, and Leah went one way; Sam, Jared, Brady, and Collin went another way; but I was too determined on my course. Sam sent Quil and Embry with me. I knew that Lela went this way and I wasn't going to stand around and argue with Sam that I was right. The leech was playing with us and I was no longer going to let him play with my head.

I heard Lela's cries for help before I saw her. I stepped up my speed and I smelled blood in the air. I worried that I was too late until I smelled some familiar scents. Upon entering the scene, I was relieved to see Lela was still breathing held by none other than pixie haired Cullen, Alice. Jasper and Emmett held the leech at bay and were protected from his mind tricks by Bella's shield. Bella stood at arm's length from the leech, keeping her and her family's minds safe from his ability.

I looked back over to Lela where she was protected by Alice and Edward. I scanned over Lela to make sure she had no bites. She looked unbitten, which was a good sign. The smell of her blood was coming from the long gash on her forehead to her eyebrow. Blood was dripping off of it. It made me concerned about Lela's condition around the Cullens, I don't care if they are animal drinkers… one of them could snap.

"Alice won't snap," Edward answered.

I growled at the invasion into my mind. I wanted Embry over by Lela's side to watch over her while me and Quil take this bloodsucker out.

The rest of the pack arrived in seconds after Quil's call to them.

"_Paul I know you want to end him, but Lela needs you, she's shooken up,"_ Sam spoke calmly after assessing the scene.

I growled in protest. I really wanted to tear this piece of shit up for what he caused.

"Where's Ethan?" Lela spoke quietly; her face wasn't a mask like it usually was and she was desperately looking around at all of us. Her face was an open book; she was worried and frightened.

I thought of the scene that we discovered Rex killing Ethan, knowing that that image was no trick of the mind. With a loss of another one of Lela's family, I knew Sam was right. I needed to be here.

"Rex killed him," Edward stated as he read all of our thoughts. Lela was shocked at first and Rex began laughing. He wasn't even trying to fight Emmett and Jasper anymore. Rex laughed whole heartedly and everyone winced at the horribly crackle in his voice.

"_That's it_," Sam ordered as he closed in on Rex with Jared at his side.

Jasper and Emmett tore off Rex's arms in one quick motion as Sam went for the head. Jared and Leah began tearing up the body as Jasper and Emmett got a fire going. It soon smelled of burnt flesh and I shifted back into a human form and took Alice's place as I held on to Lela.

"It's all my fault," Lela whispered as she began sobbing into my chest.

"No sweetie, it's not," Alice said as she tried to sooth Lela's guilt. "Ethan was just trying to keep you safe. Rex is the only one at fault."

"Rex was the only monster here, he would have never stopped and would have continued ending many more lives," Edward claimed as he watched the flames with a grave face.

I knew those words would not help with Lela's grief. She needed to let it all out and she did as she cried into my chest and as I carried her to my house. Dr. Cullen came by to check on her and the stitch up her forehead. Alice and Bella helped clean Lela off in the bathroom. The pack stayed around for comfort and support. Emily and Kim brought muffins and food. Lela was surrounded by people. I knew she needed to be alone… to have some breathing room. When it got late I made sure, many of them left. Seth, Embry, Kim and Jared hung around my house late into the night. My mom was surprised by the company, but knew Lela needed to be with me now. Even though Lela looked better and smelled better, I knew she was full of sorrow.

We laid in bed together the whole night. I would hold her and rub her back as she let it all out. I would stay silent, knowing she needed time to think… She needed time to heal.

_(Couple of years later, Lela's P.O.V.)_

It's been a while since I lost Ethan. It's been even longer since I lost both my parents. I've been working through the pain. The nightmares still strike from time to time, but Paul's always there to help me sleep. We've gotten closer. After another tragic event in my life, I don't think I would have made it as far as I have without Paul. He maybe stubborn, immature, hot headed but he also was caring and safe. He comforted me. I could depend on him.

I've trusted him more than I trusted anyone and he's been there for me with everything. I have no more doubts. We live together now. I've been living with Paul and his mom after Ethan passed, but now after we graduated from high school, we got our own little place and are living together. I got myself a job on the reservation. Kim comes over during the days I have off and on the weekends, there's always a gathering at someone's house to have a meal.

The territory hasn't been threatened for about eight months now. I'm not as terrified as I was the first couple months after Ethan's attack. Paul never promised me that the pain would go away, but he did promise me that he would be there for me. I knew he meant it. It was obvious.

I was making progress in recovering… I was making progress in opening up. I was working on putting all my broken bits back together again. It was up to me and me alone, but this time, I had support, I had help, I had love.

**The End.**

**Boop! It's done. Well I hope you liked this whole story and my characters within it. How was the ending?! Or how was the bad guy?! Did you guys like it, overall? So curious as to what all my readers think of this story. **

**Please Review!**

**I do not plan to make a sequel, not that I think anyone would ask for one. I'm just stating... I don't think I'll do one cause this story and Lela's life is done.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. I only own, Lela, Ethan, Natasha, and Rex.**


End file.
